


Love, Magic and Murder

by NekoElena



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, Bonding, Death, F/F, F/M, Frisk is 15, I have no idea, Lets see where this goes, Like a huge one, Lots of it, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mute Frisk, Mystery, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is 4'3, Reader knows sign language, Sans is 6'2, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Soul Sex, forshadowing, reader is a badass, reader is female, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 86,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoElena/pseuds/NekoElena
Summary: You are a simple girl, you like your job, you like drinking and you like working out at the gym. Only problem is your 4'3 and everyone thinks you are a child. What happens when you run into monsters who don't question that you are an adult? What will you do when a 6'2 skeleton monster catches your eye? And can you help the police find a serial killer before a new war breaks out?
COMPLETE





	1. Workout Buddies

Music pulsed in the bar as the lights flashed in time. You sat at the bar holding a drink in one hand as your other rested on the bar behind you. Watching people lose their minds on the dance floor was always fun to you. Seeing people's reaction to you in the club was even better. While sober it would have pissed you off but you were three drinks in and graciously buzzed. People did have a reason to stare though. Your growth stunted as you were growing up and while you were 26 years old you were still only 4’3 and had a soft childlike face. 

Growing up you had been bullied and teased on no end throughout middle and high school. College was out of the question as you wanted nothing to do with it anymore. While you were in high school you had taken up exercises and finding a way to fight back. Your father had told you that your brash mouth was going to get you in trouble so you should at least know how to defend yourself. Because of this you were stronger than you looked and even though your small frame looked to have no muscles you could throw a man four times your size over your shoulder and knock him out.

Finishing your drink you set the glass back on the bar. “Thank Phil! See you next time ok?” You call to the bartender. It had taken you days to convince him that you were an adult and the stamp on your hand really had come from the bouncer. The bar was backwards in that they allowed underage people to come in but only the people over 21 got a stamp to show they could drink.

You pushed yourself off the stool and grunted a bit when you fell to your feet. It was always embarrassing to sit in a chair when your feet couldn’t touch the ground. Walking out of the bar you started down the street scratching your head through your long wavy brown hair. You had work in the morning and were hoping to any god out there you wouldn’t have much to do. Your thought process was stopped as you ran into someone’s chest.

Pulling back you looked up to see three men who had to be around 5’5. “Sorry, wasn’t watching where I was going.” You say and start to move around them.

The one you ran into grabs your wrist and holds it up in the air, “What the hell is a kid doing out this late? Hey kid where are your parents?” He asks sounding more than amused and drunk. Great.

“I’m not a child. I’m 26 years old.” You growl back and try to pull your wrist away from him.

Their eyes light up, “Your what?” “Did you hear that?” “26? Really?” The second one grins, “Hey Tony, how about we have some fun. Seeing as this isn’t a kid.”

Your blood runs cold realizing what they are talking about quickly. Not wanting to give anything to chance you pull your free arm back and punch the first man in the crotch. He roars in pain and releases your arm to hold himself. You don’t hesitate as you run in the opposite direction as them searching for someone to help you. You can handle one guy but not three drunks.

Turning a corner you see a kid that looks to be about 15 and a large skeleton monster. By large you mean he has to be over 6 feet and your arms would barely fit around his chest in a hug. You run straight towards them and grab onto the kid panting, “Please pretend like you know me.” You say quickly as the three men come around the corner as well.

“There’s the bitch!” The first one screams pointing at you.

“Who the fuck are these guys?”

“Is that a skeleton? What the fuck? Does she know them?” 

Holding onto the kid's arm you poke your head out from behind him, “Yes! They are my friends and they won’t like you raping an innocent girl!” You yell back at them. You have pride but you aren’t stupid to not hide yourself from these men and accept help.

The three men are about to say something when the skeleton speaks up. His voice is deep and his smile turns down, “you three disgusting freaks were going to rape a kid? fucking sick. get out of here before I call the cops.” He says his mouth not opening at all but he speaks clearly.

The men look like they are going to refuse but the skeleton’s right eye flares up with blue magic and the men yelp and run off. You snicker at how pathetic they are and the kid you were holding onto turns you to them and hugs you before pulling back. They hold up their hands and you realize it's sign language. 

“Are you hurt? Where is your family? Do you want us to walk you home?” the kid signs. Good thing you got bored in school and studied so many languages.

“Oh uh. No that's ok. I’m not hurt. I just needed some help getting them off my ass.” You say giving a smile.

The skeleton looks down at you, “kids like you shouldn’t be out by themselves this late at night.”

You glare, “Good thing I’m not a kid then.” You say before reaching your hand up to pat the kids head, “Thanks for scaring off those guys. See you!” You leave the both of them confused and watching you leave. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Going into work in the morning is nothing exciting. You wear comfortable jeans and a baggy shirt with your sneakers. All of your clothes are picked for work in a way that if any of them get messy you don’t worry about having to throw them out. Pulling your hair up into a ponytail you fix your badge on your shirt and walk into the building next to the police station. You wave to the security guard and he nods you through. It had taken weeks for him to think you weren’t there as a joke.

You opened the door to your office area and took a deep breath. You didn’t have any new cases so there wasn’t anyone on your table. You decided to clean some of the office and wonder what you would do tonight to sate your boredom. You picked up the case file from last week and reviewed it to make sure you didn’t miss anything.

You worked as a coroner for the police department. It was a strange sight indeed but no one could say you didn’t do your job well. You could notice small changes in the body and little indents from weapons. It was a bit of a passion for you. When you had grown up small you started to research why you wouldn’t grow and you ended up learning so much more than your own growth disease. 

Your mother thought it was a waste of time for you to take apart dead bodies for the police. But you always argued that your work helped the police catch killers all the more faster. This case however was getting to you. It was starting to become a serial killer case. Three bodies had been found all killed the same way. All females, all over the age of 25 and all blonde. They had their throats slashed but not before the killer engraved some sort of symbol into their arms and legs and chest. It was all done before the girls were killed and you had put in your report that the victims had been awake during as some of the symbols were shaky due to either jerks from the women or a reluctant killer.

Sighing you put the file back down on the table and continue on with your work. The city you lived in was fairly large but that didn’t mean there was a death everyday. This was one of the days there weren’t any deaths. Your dark humor came out and you went to the whiteboard at the end of the day and wiped off the number 0 and put down 1. It was to track how many days went without a body coming in. Shaking your head at yourself you left your office and went home to change into some workout clothes.

You had too much energy and needed to workout. Getting to the gym you started to warm up while watching the people in the gym. The owners had opened it up to monsters recently so there were more people there than normal. You blinked when you saw a fish woman with fire red hair walked into the gym and looked around. When her eye locked on you she walked over to you which surprised you.

“Hey kid. Where are your parents. This is a dangerous place for kids.” The fish monster said. You noticed her eyepatch and you looked at her one good eye and rolled your own eyes at her. She seemed to glare a bit more.

“I’m not a child.” you say simply and continue your warm up.

She seems to balk at your statement and blinked a bit, “Seriously? That's insane. You're shorter than my girlfriend but I guess it's not impossible.” She says and you look up at her again at how easily she accepts you are an adult. That was the quickest for you and it shocked you.

“You know any good trainers here? I need a good workout.” She says again and flexes her muscles at you.

“The front desk can help you with trainers but I can tell you right now they won’t be able to help you.” You say standing up. You scowl that you only come to her chest but that's about normal for you. The only one taller you had ever seen was that skeleton last night. You had only reached his stomach. “You look like you train as hard as I do. Trust me when I say these trainers won’t be able to keep up with you.”

The monster laughs and puts her bag down near yours and starts to warm up, “Sounds like a challenge to me. Mind if I join your workout?”

“Only if you spar with me after. Everyone here won't do it cuz I’m ‘so short’.” you say putting your hands on your hips.

She stands up and grins showing off her sharp teeth, “Deal. I’m Undyne.” She says holding out a hand.

You take it and smile yourself. “I’m ___. Try to keep up.” You say and then get back on the ground to do push ups.

After an hour and a half of workouts Undyne looks over at you panting. “Dude, how old are you?! That was insane! I haven’t met a human would could keep up or even pass me and you did it like nothing!”

Grinning you knew you might have found a good workout buddy or even possibly a friend. “Pin me to the mat and I’ll tell you my age.” You say standing there with your arms crossed.

Undyne grins at the challenge and rushes you expecting it to be easy. You duck under her legs and stand up behind her grinning wider than her. This causes her to turn and growl. You can feel a crackle in the air and you hold up a hand, “No magic.” You say causing her to pause and then nod.

Rushed again you stay still to see what she will do. When the punches come for you, you are shocked but not slow. You dodge them easily turning your body around her punches like it's some sort of dance. The punches get faster and faster and you poise your legs and jump up into the air, use your foot to step on her hand to boost yourself higher and flip over her body. You stay with your back to her knowing what is going to come.

Like clockwork you feel the woman come up behind you and when you feel her hand on your shoulder, you grab it and with all your strength, toss her over your shoulder and onto the mat. You sit on top of her chest and cross your legs giving a bored expression. “I win.”

She stares up at you with wonder and amazement and also a bit of rage. You can see in her eyes that you have her respect. You won’t mind working with her, she was fun and actually treats you like an adult. Standing up you hold out your hand and are surprised when she takes it. It's a bit funny to see you try to help her up but you both manage. When she’s up you smile up at her, “I’m 26 by the way. Maybe i’ll see you around here again.” 

She punches her own hand, “Hell yeah you will! None of my friends are gonna believe how awesome you are!” 

You smile and nod to her, “I don’t get awesome a lot so thank you. I’ll see you later Undyne.” You say as you pick up your bag and head for the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks pass of the same routine. You would go to work and most days you would have a new body that you would have to perform autopsies on. It was sad to realize that these people would never see their families again but at least you would be able to provide them with closer. The serial killer hadn’t struck since the last body which was a bit scary but it didn’t stop you from living your life. 

You went to the gym like normal and after the second time you saw and worked with Undyne you had gotten her number and the two of you set up times to actually work together. It was great having someone to work with and to be able to spar again was really helping your stress.

“Hey, it's Friday and me and my girlfriend are having friends over for anime night. You said before you like anime right? Do you want to come over? It’ll be really fun and we’ll have booze!” she says smirking at you.

Over the last few weeks the two of you had begun talking while you worked. It seemed to help her more and you didn’t mind it. Though you hadn’t told her what your job was yet. Thinking about it you shrugged, “Sure, I was planning to just go to a bar by myself tonight so, anime sounds a lot better.”

Undyne grinned and fist pumped the air, “Hell yeah! And my friends get to see how awesome you are too! They’ll love you!” she pulls out her phone from her bag, “I’ll text you the address of my place. Party starts at 7pm.” She says and waves goodbye to you leaving.

Shaking your head you look down at your phone realizing she has already text you the address. Looking it up you realize it's one of the new monster area’s that was built after the barrier broke. It was only 8 months since it broke but they had integrated well with the town. There were only a few cases of discrimination but the monsters seemed to brush it all aside.

Going back to your home you wonder what to do for an outfit. You were meeting new people but if Undyne talked about you then they should know you didn’t really dress up. Sighing you settle for a comfortable black shirt that said ‘Kawaii in the streets. Senpai in the sheets.’ It was one of your favorite shirts and you knew Undyne would get a kick out of it. Pulling on some faded blue jeans and your shoes you head out for the house. 

The city was actually not that large and with the expansion the monsters made your apartment was closer than you realized. You got to Undyne’s house around 7:15 and knocked on the door. Undyne opened the door quickly, “Nerd! You made it! Oh my stars I love your shirt!” She yelled picking you up into a hug.

You squeaked but allowed her to do it. She was one of the few who didn’t get punched for picking you up. When she put you back down you smile, “I told you I would be here. I just had to walk is all. Sorry I’m late.”

“Ah it's fine. Come meet my girlfriend! And the brothers are already here too.” She said ushering you inside.

Walking into the living room you see a loveseat where a small, but obviously taller than you, yellow dinosaur monster. She is also wearing an anime shirt so you assume this is Undyne’s girlfriend. You look over at the couch and see two skeleton monsters. One is tall and skinny looking in a shirt that reads COOL DUDE and shorts showing off all his bones. The other is as tall as the other and large looking. When you spot the permanent grin on his face you stop in your tracks remembering him.

He obviously remembers you as well as he looks up at Undyne, “‘dyne, remember me telling you about that kid I saved from those drunks weeks back? that's the kid. why are you hanging with them?” He says arching a bone brow.

Growling your cross your arms but Undyne speaks first, “Dude, ___ is not a kid. She’s 26 and the workout buddy I’ve been telling you guys about.”

This causes him to stare at you with shock earning a grin from you. “Told you I wasn’t a kid. And I would appreciate you not calling me that from now on.” You say.

Gaining his confidence back he shrugs his shoulders and looks back at the tv, “whatever you say doll.”

You don’t know if that was supposed to be insultive or a flirt. Before you can ponder it more Undyne points around the room, “That cutie on the loveseat is Alphys, my girlfriend, no flirting with her. The cool skeleton over there is Papyrus, he trained under me in the underground and his lazy brother Sans you have already met I guess.” She says and goes over to sit next to her girlfriend.

This leaves you to sit in between the two large skeletons. The image is not lost on Sans as he starts to chuckle under his breath as you walk towards the couch. Sighing you find out the couch comes up to your waist, most likely because the skeleton brothers have such long legs and you have to lift yourself onto the couch with a bit of effort.

Sitting down nicely between them the skinnier skeleton leans over a bit looking down at you, “Hello Human! I, the Great Papyrus, are so happy to meet a new friend! Especially one who could take down my leader Undyne. Did you know she was captain of the Royal Guard in the underground?”

You look over at Undyne, “Must have been a shitty guard.” you tease with a grin.

She laughs and points at you, “Shut up ___. I’ll pin you one of these days!” 

“Sure and I’ll grow as tall as these guys.” You say causing the whole room to laugh. You could joke about your height at times. And you knew these monsters would never use your height against you. Undyne waves her hand around and then picks up the remote and starts to play the anime in the tv. The room falls to a comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like the story? It started out as a way for me to get my size kink in but then it turned into this whole murder mystery. D: Hope you all will join me on this crazy ride~! :) 
> 
> Check out my other story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7654375
> 
> Stalk me on Tumblr: kittenthepsychobitch.tumblr.com


	2. Crazy Night Becomes Crazy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! I didn't think so many people would be interested in my story. <3 You guys are so amazing. I hope you all like this new chapter.

The tv is still playing anime and you feel yourself yawning a bit. Your legs are pulled up to your chest so you can rest your arms and head on them. You didn’t want to lean over onto either of these skeleton monsters. They both dwarfed you and it was a bit daunting. All of a sudden the anime stopped and Undyne stood up.

“I need drinks!” She screams throwing her arms in the air.

You jump up standing on the couch, “Finally!” you scream. You had wanted to drink since you got here but didn’t want to be rude.

You jump off the couch and land on your feet with a thud and follow Undyne into the kitchen. You hear a chuckle behind you but ignore it. Helping Undyne you let her hand you bottles and glasses and you walk back into the living room. Setting them down you sit down next to Undyne on the floor. Alphys comes to her other side and Papyrus sits down next to you and Sans is now across from you. 

Undyne pours out shots for everyone but Papyrus and you quickly throw it back hissing with delight at the burning liquid. Undyne cackles at you, “Damn girl! You need another?”

You hold out your shot glass, “Yes! God I love drinking so much.” When she pours more into your glass you throw it back again and let out your held breath smirking.

“so what are we doing tonight Undyne?” Sans asks finally taking his shot.

“T-truth or d-dare..” Alphys says her body shaking a bit from the shot she took. You and Undyne seem to be the only ones unaffected by the alcohol. 

“I’m going first!” Undyne yells and points at you, “___, truth or dare!”

You shrug your shoulders, “Eh. Let's go truth my first round.” You say grinning at her defeated look. Seems like she wanted you to pick dare.

Undyne’s mood picks up and she grins at you, “You a virgin?”

Your face goes beat red and you hear Sans sputtering and Papyrus gasping, “Undyne! What a personal question to ask the small human!” Papyrus says.

Your eye twitches at the word small but Papyrus was a sweetheart. You don’t have it in you to be mean to him. Sighing a bit you look to Undyne, “I’m not. Lost it in high school to a guy on the football team.” You say grinning.

Undyne laughs hard and Alphys giggles, “Oh my stars there has to be a story there!” 

You wave your hand, “A story for another time. It's my turn. Alphys, truth or dare?”

From there the night gets more and more outrageous. With the way to personal questions and the drinking it's amazing you haven’t been dared to strip yet. Undyne chooses you again and your hazy mind picks dare. “I dare you to...to…” Undyne is drunk and she shakes her head a bit, “I dare you to sit on Sans’ shoulder like a parrot!” she finally yells.

Blinking you look over at Sans. He isn’t as drunk as you and Undyne but you can see blue flushing on his face. You giggle in your drunken haze, “I can’t get up there…” you slur as you fall into another fit of giggles.

You gasp as Papyrus picks you up under your arms, “I have you human! I shall help you complete the dare!” He says going over to his brother and placing your butt on Sans’ right shoulder.

Your arms go around the top of Sans’ skull and you lean on it a bit looking down at Undyne, “I did it~” you laughly get out. It was a bit funny how your whole butt fit on his shoulder. You could probably stay up here while he walked or something. The clicking of camera’s jolted your mind and you looked over to see Undyne and Alphys taking your picture. “H-hey!”

You lean forward a bit too much and start to fall. Sans grabs you and holds you in his arms bridal style, “careful there doll.” he says softly but you see his face is almost all the way blue.

“Why are you going blue?” you bluntly ask.

“That is a blush human! My brother blushes blue because of his magic whereas I blush orange!” Papyrus innocently answers which makes Sans go an even darker shade of blue.

You laugh and reach your hand up to pat Sans’ cheekbone. “Awwwww. Adorable.” You say and look to Undyne, “Why are his arms so comfy? He’s made of bones!” You yell and drunkenly snuggle into his ribs.

Closing your eyes you can hear the girls laughing and Sans freaking out, “undyne what do I do? she’s falling asleep!” You don’t hear anything else as you pass out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning comes and you are woken up by your phone ringing. Groaning you move your hand around to try and find it but only grab bones. Sitting up quickly you find yourself laying on top of Sans on the couch. Eyes going wide you see Papyrus on the loveseat with his legs hanging over the side and Undyne and Alphys cuddled on the floor in some blankets. You must have passed out last night but why were you sleeping on Sans.

Before you can process this you see your phone and quickly grab it answering on the last ring. “Hello? Hi.. I’m sorry boss.” You say and feel a tightness in your gut, “Another one? Damn...Yes, I’ll be right there. See you soon.” You say and hang up the phone sighing.

“who was that?” Sans mumbles under you and you gasp looking up into his eye lights that are watching you.

“Work. Sorry if I passed out on you. I uh.. That doesn’t usually happen.” you say sitting up all the way on his lap and moving off him and onto the ground. You see him blush slightly and he waves his hand.

“nah it was nice having a cute doll cuddle me all night.” He says with a grin.

Rolling your eyes you find your shoes and your bag, “Can you tell everyone I got called into work? I really have to go.” You say pulling on your shoes. When you see him nod you rush out the door before he can ask where you work.

When you finally arrive to the crime scene you are happy that you always keep your badge with you. Most of the police officers know you but it's still always a shock for them. Pulling on gloves and shoe protectors you walk over to the body and lean down. Blonde, over 25 and female. Sighing you pick up the girl's wrist to look over the symbols all over her body.

“It's your guy again.” you say knowing the detective would be right behind you. “Same symbols with the same type of blade.” You are about to say more when something catches your eye. “Hold on..”

You lean forward and sniff the girls hair. You hear gags behind you but you ignore it. You run your glove through the hair and curse lightly. “She’s not a natural blonde. This hair has been bleached and dyed.” You say looking up at the detective.

“How can you tell?” He asks writing in his notepad. 

You stand up and still have to look up at him, “You can smell the bleach. It was either a copy cat trying to cover his tracks or your killer just likes to have them blonde before he kills them.”

“Were any of the other victims natural blondes?”

“All of them. I wash the bodies when I do my autopsy and none of the color left their hair. But I can tell you now that when I wash our new girl, a lot of that color is going to leave.” You say gesturing to the body, “It's not a very good dye job.” 

The detective nods, “Alright. You can take the body now. We have everything we need here. Contact me if you find anything else different. We are going to assume it’s our guy unless something is different on her.” He says and closes his book and walks away.

You see the coroner's truck come up to the scene and a few assistants come over with a stretcher. You help them place the body in the bag and you zip it up as they place it on the stretcher. Climbing in the truck with them you get a ride to your office. When you got there you were happy to know that you left a few extra clothes at your office. You needed to get out of the clothes from last night.

As you changed the guys brought in the body and laid it out on your table for you. By the time you came back they were gone and you had a woman on your table. Sighing you slipped on your overused jacket, there were blood stains on it from ‘accidents’ from other times. Picking up your camera you climbed up on your stool and started to take pictures of the body.

It was a bit of a routine for you. Take pictures. Cut the clothes off. Take more pictures. Then the hard part, opening up the body. You were just about to when something caught your eye. One of the symbols looked...old. This made you look over at all of them. You were shocked to see that some of them were scared over indicating that they were several days old. 

Remembering that you had to check the hair you moved up towards the body’s head and combed through the hair a bit. Moving the hair around you noticed that the roots were not touched up the correct way. The natural color was peaking out. Leaning in closely you noticed it was black almost grey. Taking some more pictures you got distracted by the symbols again.

What were they? You had scoured every language in the world and hieroglyphics and could find nothing. Growling you put your camera down and stripped off your gloves and sat down. Looking down at your phone you noticed there were rather peeved texts from Undyne.

Fish Bitch 11:34am  
* What the fuck?! You just up and leave without saying good bye?!

Fish Bitch 12:16pm  
* Dude where are you? Why aren’t you answering?

Fish Bitch 12:55pm  
* Sans says you went to work but I dont even know where that is!

Fish Bitch 1:48pm  
* ANSWER ME!

Sighing to yourself you knew you would have to explain your job to her at least. You were trying to hold off on telling her because most people walked away from you when you told them you cut up dead humans for a living. Typing out to Undyne you started to wonder.

You 2:15pm  
* Calm your tits. Im fine. Work just has me swamped   
* ill explain my job to you in person but do you have your kings number? I have some questions about a case of mine.

Fish Bitch 2:17pm  
* WHERE THE HELL DO YOU WORK THAT YOU NEED ASGORES NUMBER?! WHAT CASE?! WHAHHHAHAAAATTT!

Groaning you rubbed your head trying to think of how you could explain this all to her over text. Before you could you got another message.

Fish Bitch 2:20pm  
* xxx-xxx-xxxx Asgore  
* You better explain shit at the gym.

You 2:21pm  
* Thank you! I will.

Putting your cell phone down you rolled your chair over to the other side of your desk and dialed the number Undyne had given you. You weren’t all that surprised when someone else answered the phone. You assumed it was an assistant.

“Asgore’s office how may I help you?” a chipper voice asked.

“Hi, this is Dr. ____ and I’m calling from the coroner's office at Glaydale Police department. I wanted to ask King Asgore a few questions concerning a case I’m working on.” You say simply.

You hear a gasp and the voice lowers, “Is..is it a monster? Is someone dead? Did a monster attack someone?”

Blinking you shake your head a bit, “No no! Nothing like that. The body is human and there isn’t any evidence that it's a monster attack...Just, can I speak with Asgore please?”

“Oh yes! Of course! Hold please.” the voice says and there is a beep and some weird music. Its like a music box playing a heartwarming tune. The line picks up again.

“Howdey! This is King Asgore. What seems to be the problem?” His voice is deep and rich.

“No problem your highness. I’m Dr. ____ from the Glaydale Police department. I work as a coroner. I was calling to ask permission to speak with some of your historians or scientists to get some information that might help with a case we have.” You say.

There is silence before you hear him take a deep breath, “May I ask how my historians and scientists would be able to help you?”

“It's a bit gruesome but you do have the right to know. Someone is murdering women and drawing strange symbols on their skin. I’ve looked through every language in human history and I wanted to see if maybe there was a language in monster culture that could tell us what the symbols mean.”

“Do you believe a monster could be the one doing these attacks?” he asked. It was a bit strange that his voice had gotten darker as the two of you continued talking.

“I don’t believe so no. I’ve looked at all of the bodies and none have any sort of sign that these attacks were anything but human on human.”

A sigh comes from the phone and you think it might be a sigh of relief. “Alright. I’ll set up an appointment with my royal scientists for tomorrow at 11am. Does that work for you?” 

Smiling you write down the time, “That works perfectly. Thank you so much your highness.” You write down the address he gives you and say your goodbyes. 

Hanging up the phone you lean back in your chair and sigh a bit. This would either get you the answers for the detectives to find the guy or it would be a dead end. Looking towards the clock you realized it was later than you thought. Moving the body to one of the coolers you cleaned and locked everything up before going home. You needed a quiet Netflix night with a bag of hot cheetos and a glass of rum and coke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random question. Does anyone know how to make url links on here? T_T
> 
> Stalk me on Tumblr: kittenthepsychobitch.tumblr.com


	3. Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buffers? What are buffers?! I have no self control! Here is a new chapter early! Hope you enjoy it. <3

Walking up to the monster science building you adjusted your badge that proved you were a coroner and walked inside. There was a pink bunny woman at the front desk. Clearing your throat a bit she had to stand up and look over the desk to see you. You really hated your height sometimes.

“Can I..help you?” She asked arching her brow. Her ears twitched slightly in confusion.

“I’m here to see the royal scientist. I made an appointment with King Asgore yesterday.” You say pointing to your badge that had your picture on it as well.

The bunny blinked rapidly, “You’re the coroner? You are so small.”

Your eye twitched, “I realize that. Can I go in to see them now?” You ask trying to control your anger. You didn’t want to yell at this bunny monster.

The bunny nodded and pointed to the elevator. “Level 3. First door on the right.” She says and you take off with a short thanks. Inside the elevator you run your fingers through your wavy hair trying to calm your anger. You could only hope that the royal scientist was a bit nicer than that bunny.

Hearing the ding you stepped out and saw the door you needed. Knocking you heard a small, “C-come in”

Blinking you opened the door wondering why the voice sounded so familar. When you walked inside you saw a white lab coat around a familiar yellow monster. “Alphys! You’re the royal scientist?” You asked shocked a bit.

Alphys jumped and turned around to see you, “Oh! ____, I um..y-yes. One of them.” She says blushing a bit. “Are you the uh..coroner that we are meeting today?” 

You nod and hold up the folder of photos up, “That’s me.”

You walk over to her and give a small smile, “This makes things a bit easier though. Since we already know each other working with you will be a breeze.”

“You also know the second royal scientist.” Alphys says pointing to the second door that was opening just as she said it.

“Oh?” You ask and look over. Your eyes go wide as a familiar skeletal frame comes into view.

Sans stops in the doorway seeing you. You both look at each other and your face heats up remembering how you had woken up yesterday. Then you pointed at him, “You're a royal scientist?”

He arches a bone brow, “you’re a coroner?”

Sighing you wave your hand, “Touche.”

Sans walks the rest of the way into the office and set down some papers he had in his hands. “so what is this case that Asgore was telling us about? humans are dying or something?”

Rolling your eyes you go over to Alphys’s desk as it was small enough that you could see the top of it. You take your folder and start to lay out pictures, “Its a bit more complicated than that. This is the fourth murder like this. The only things we have been able to link together is that the victims are all female, blonde, over 25 and they have these strange symbols carved into their bodies before death.”

Alphys picks up a few photos and you can see the color leaving her scales. It was strange that could actually happen as she was all yellow. Ignoring it you look up as Sans takes a photo of the chest area where most of the symbols are carved. He seems to be glaring at the photo. 

“I wanted to know from you both if you know if this could somehow be a monster language.” You say keeping your eyes on Sans.

Sans hands clench around the photo he holds and you see him sigh. “it’s WingDings.” He says making you sit up straight and your eyes go wide.

“You know the language?” You were so excited to finally get answers.

“yeah I know it. it’s the language my father made.” 

“Your father?! Where is he? Can I talk to him? Has he taught anyone this language?” You ask firing off so many questions that Sans puts a hand up.

“calm down. my old man’s been gone for years. the only people he taught WingDings was me and my brother.”

You sigh and rub your face, “And it can’t be either of you two which means I’m back to square one here….how could anyone learn a language made by a dead man?”

Sans arched a bone brow, “i’m curious here, but why are you immediately putting me and Paps off the list?”

Looking up at him you point to the picture, “That girl there, she died last night and was found this morning. I was with both you and Paps last night. Takes you off the list pretty quickly.”

Sans nods, “yeah that would put us off of the list. if it helps you at all, there was a few break ins in the underground. lots of books were stolen including one of my old mans. it could have had WingDings in it.”

Groaning you grab a piece of paper and a pen taking down notes. “you said that you can read WingDings. do you know what this guy might be trying to do then?”

You hear a growl and the picture is slammed down on the table near you causing you to jump. “the bastard is trying to draw out the humans magic.” 

Looking up at him you hear Alphys gasp near you, “Th-that c-cant b-be…” Alphys whimpered her voice shaking with every word she said.

“I thought humans didn’t have magic.” You point out, “When you guys came to the surface your King said that very thing.”

 

Sans shakes his head, “no. you all have magic, it’s just been so long since any of you humans have had the need for it that it went into your souls and laid dormant. think of it like a recessive gene that never gets activated.”

Your hand moves up to your chest. “And this man is... carving these symbols into the women to...activate that gene?” You ask.

“basically.”

Shaking your head you put your hand down to move the pictures around, “But why women? Why is he trying to unlock magic in these women?” You ask.

“my best guess is he’s experimenting. they are his trial humans to get the kinks worked out and get it perfect.” Sans says and you feel your stomach drop.

“Perfect for what?”

Sans shakes his head, “that I don’t know…”

Sighing you write down a few more notes then look over at him, “Do you think you could make me a key? For WingDings? I need to be able to tell the detectives what the symbols mean. Hell, this bastard might be putting his name on them for all we know.”

You hear a clanking of bones and when you look up again Sans is running his hand over his skull. “i mean...i could but…” He looks away, “wouldn’t it be better to just email me the pictures and I can translate them for you.”

Your eye twitches slightly. You know what that means. Growling on your own you stand up and go to face him. You still have to look up and it’s bringing you down a bit but you stand your ground, “No, I can not do that. You know why? Because you still see me as a child and I wouldn’t put it past you to not tell me what certain symbols mean or try to hide something from me. So please, just make the key for me.” You say poking your finger into the bottom of his chest because that's as far as you can reach on him.

Sans arches a bone brow looking down at you confused. When you are done he chuckles a bit and crosses his arms, “whatever you say doll. i’ll have the key for you in a few days. it's a large language.”

Nodding you start to gather all of the photos and notes and look at your watch, “Welp, I have to go and get this stuff back to the morgue and then meet Undyne at the gym.” You say and smile to Alphys and Sans, “Thanks for the help.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking into the gym you looked around for that familar blue color when a pair of large boney arms picked you up. “Tiny human! It is I, the Great Papyrus! I have come with Undyne to train with you both!” Papyrus says in his loud thunderous voice. He throws you in the air to spin you around and catches you again so you are now looking down at him.

While a nice change to look down on someone for once you can’t help but realize that he is holding you like a child in front of the entire gym! Trying to restrain your anger you calmly say, “Hey Papyrus. Its good to see you here but can you put me down now?” You ask. 

He nods, “Of course Tiny Human! I shall walk you to Undyne.” He says and puts you down back on the ground.

You glare and growl at anyone who gives the two of you strange looks and they all look away. Rolling your eyes you follow after Papyrus and see Undyne already stretching her muscles. Setting your bag down with hers you sit down to stretch your legs out, “Sup fish bitch?” You say casually.

Undyne rolls her eyes, “Nothing much. Hope you don’t mind I brought Papyrus.” She says as Papyrus sits down with you two but doesn’t stetch. 

You giggle a bit. What would he stretch anyway? Shaking your head you say, “Its cool. Papyrus you are always welcome here. You can see me take this one down.”

“Oh I would love to see that! Er-...I mean Undyne will get you!” Papyrus says while Undyne glares then laughs.

“So how did the meeting with Asgore go?” Undyne asks. “I assumed you met with him since you needed his number.”

Shaking your head you stand up and stretch you arms and she does the same, “Nah. I called him yesterday to ask for a meeting with your royal scientist.”

“Oh! So you saw my girlfriend and Sans!” Undyne says her teeth glittering in a large grin.

“You saw Sans! That is good! He was quite worried about you yesterday!” Papyrus says making you blink and tilt your head.

“Worried about me? What?”

“Oh yes Tiny Human! He was constantly asking Undyne where you were and if you had answered her yet.” Papyrus says smiling innocently.

You laugh at the thought of Sans being worried about you. You wondered why he even cared. He seemed to have more fun poking fun at your height and cracking jokes. Thinking back to yesterday morning you had to keep the blush off of your face remembering laying on top of him. Shaking your head you look to the two monsters, “Ready to start?” You say then take off around the gym to do laps.

You hear yells behind you and then running. Laughing a bit you jog a few laps around the inside of the building with the monsters finally catching up to you. After that you and Undyne went through your usual routine with Papyrus following along. Push ups, squats, jumping jacks, and then finally the sparing.

Papyrus moved over to the side as you stood with your hands on your hips waiting for Undyne. She charged after you and with a smirk you twirled around her your hair whipping around your face. Throwing your head back your hair followed suit. Your eyes landed on Undyne just as her hand landed on your shoulder. Her grip stung a bit and you felt her start to lift you. Kicking off the ground with her strength and yours you flipped up and wrapped your legs around Undyne’s neck. The shock made Undyne stumble a bit and you threw your body forward to knock Undyne onto her back with you on top of her.

“Gee, Undyne. If you wanted me to top all you had to do was ask.” You say with a grin.

Undyne growls but you can see the blush on her face. “Get off of me.”

You laugh and unwrap your legs from Undyne’s neck and stand up. You flinch slightly feeling a stinging in your knees. Realizing they were probably going to bruise from you landing on them so roughly. You didn’t want them to know and you were thankful you wore leggings. Holding your hand out to Undyne she took it and you both did your awkward dance of helping her up.

Once standing Undyne’s smile came back and she clapped you on the back, “That was a good move. I didn’t see it coming.” She says bumping fists with you.

Laughing a bit you shrugged a bit, “That's only the second time I’ve done that.” You say and look towards Papyrus who is sitting there in shock and awe.

“Did you want to have a try Papyrus?” You ask smirking a bit at the tall skeleton.

Papyrus holds up his hands, “I am quite good Tiny Human. I do not think my bones could handle sparring with someone who is stronger than Undyne.”

You start to lose your smile but keep it up. “That's fine. I am pretty strong.” you say flexing your muscles. 

Undyne laughs and you go back to sparring. As usual Undyne can’t seem to pin you down. Papyrus and Undyne spar for a while and you see how strong Undyne is. When they are done you walk to the doors with them and smirk to Undyne, “Hey, can I have Sans’ number?” You ask.

Undyne arches her brow, “Damn you just want everyone’s number don’t you?” 

You laugh and shrug, “I just wanna mess with him a bit.” you say and Undyne pulls out her phone to text you the skeletons number.

“Thanks Fish Bitch! See you next time!” You say and start to run down the street towards your apartment. You heard rage and laughter behind you as you kept going. When you finally reached your place you pulled your clothes off once you were in the door. Looking in the mirror you saw large bruises on your knees and sighed a bit. Fight through the pain. 

Grabbing yourself a glass of rum and coke you lay on your couch in only a pair of panties and look at your phone. You smirk taking a sip and start to text Sans.

You 9:34pm  
* So tell me do skeletons have bone-ers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like this plot. I know I'm enjoying writing it. :3 See you all soon~!


	4. Fuck the Media!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! I'm so into writing this story! XD Here's another chapter! D: :D

Sans laid out on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He had been working on the WingDings code most of the day and still wasn’t done. His dad had made a complicated language and the fact that a human had deciphered it was amazing and scary. How smart was the human ___ was hunting? Why did it have to be her hunting this human?

The guy went after women for stars sake! Why was she putting herself in danger? Sans sighed thinking about you telling them the details of the case. Women, over 25, and blonde. While you weren’t blonde he didn’t know why that was an extensive detail. Unless it was a preference for the guy it shouldn’t matter what the girls looked like to unlock their magic.

Sans was going to think about it more when he felt his phone buzz. Moving his hand around on the space above him he finally grasped his phone. Pulling it down to his skull he unlocked the phone and stared at the message confused. What the hell?

Unknown Number 9:34pm  
* So tell me do skeletons have bone-ers?

While he appreciated the pun it didn’t change the fact that he had no idea who this was and that was a personal question. He wondered if he should just ignore it but curiosity got the better of him.

Him 9:36pm  
* who is this

Unknown Number 9:37pm  
* If you answer my question I may answer yours

Sans arched a bone brow at the answer he got. He wracked his brain for anyone who could have gotten his number and would be asking something like this. Was it a prank? Sighing a bit he shrugged and decided to have some fun if this was going to happen.

Him 9:40pm  
* if i said yes would you let me bone you?

Unknown Number 9:41pm  
* You would have to buy me dinner and lots of drinks first

Him 9:42pm  
* sorry i dont fuck anyone if they are drunk

Unknown Number 9:42pm  
* Awww a gentleman skeleton  
* A skeltleman

Sans started to laugh at that. Whoever this was they were funny and worse at puns than him.

Him 9:43pm  
* that was as tearable as a piece of paper

Unknown Number 9:43pm  
* Oh gods no lol

Him 9:44pm  
* so ive answered your questions. answer mine. who are you?

Sans sat there for a long time. He wondered if this mystery person was just going to stop the messages all together when he heard a ping from his phone.

Unknown Number 9:47pm  
* I’ll give you 3 guesses. I’ll answer yes or no truthfully.

Him 9:47pm  
* no hints?

Unknown Number 9:48pm  
* 1 hint im human

Sans blinked at that information. He knew they had to be a human. He had almost every monsters phone number programed into his phone. Scratching his bottom jaw with his free hand he wondered who it could be. He decided to just throw something out there.

Him 9:52pm  
* the girl from the coffee shop?

Unknown Number 9:52pm  
* Ew no. I hate coffee.

Arching his bone brow he stored that bit of information away for another time when he knew who this was. Alright so, didn’t like coffee and was interested in knowing about him. One thought came to his mind.

Him 9:54pm  
* cindy?

Unknown Number 9:55pm  
* Uh no. Who’s that?

Him 9:55pm  
* lab volunteer

When he got no response to his answer he figured the person was waiting for his last guess. He wracked his skull for who ever it could be. They knew him, they knew someone he knew to get his number, they were curious about him, asked bold questions, and made bad jokes. Eye lights widening he slapped his hand to his skull with a clank.

Him 9:58pm  
* doll?

Unknown Number 10:00pm  
* Which one?

Sans grinned to himself. He had you.

Him 10:01pm  
* only got 1. who gave you my number?

Sans waited for a reply and could feel the blush on your face that he knew must be there. It was true though. The only one he ever called Doll was you and he was sure you would always be the only one. While he waited he decided to save your name to his contacts.

Doll 10:05pm  
* Undyne

Him 10:05pm  
* she know the interesting question you would ask me?

Doll 10:06pm  
* No and please dont tell her. ill never live it down.

Sans laughed at this his laughter rumbling in his ribs.

Him 10:07pm  
* what do i get in return?

Sans blinked when a picture message started to come through. He opened it up and felt his face heat up. It was a picture of the bottom half of your legs and your feet. You were also holding a glass of what he assumed was liquor in the frame as well. He scanned the image and saw you had cut the image right before your knees but he saw some strange color on them. Looking away from your bare legs he read the message.

Doll 10:09pm  
* You can come drink with me?  
* Im watching crappy movies

Sans smirked a bit when you messaged the address and apartment number. He knew the street, and because he was being invited to your apartment he could teleport directly in there if he needed to. It was always good to get new teleport spots. He text you to say he would be there in three minutes and got up to tell Paps where he was going.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Looking at the last message you wondered how far away he lived if he was getting here in three minutes. Standing up you decided to just put some clothes on now if that was the case. You were halfway to your room when you heard a knock at the door. Blinking a bit you walked over and looked through the peephole. Shit!

“Uhhh! Hold on a second!” you said through the door and ran to your room.

That was so not three minutes! You screamed in your head. Grabbing a shirt and a pair of shorts not even thinking about your knees you ran back to the door and opened it up.

“Sorry! I wasn’t dressed.” you blurt out again not thinking in all your rush.

You see blue dust Sans face, “well aren’t you a naughty girl. sending men naked pictures.”

You blushed as well and waved your hand. Moving aside to let him in you scoffed at him, “Hardly a naked photo. It was just of my feet.” You say and walk over to the kitchen, “What do you want to drink?”

Sans follows you shutting the door behind him. “whatever you were drinking and some ketchup if you have it.”

Turning your head you arch your brow, “Ketchup? Why would you mix rum with ketchup?” you ask but pull the bottle from the fridge anyway. You didn’t use ketchup much so the bottle was fairly full.

Sans walked over and took the ketchup bottle from you. He shook it a bit and nodded. Holding his hand out you blinked and handed him the rum bottle. You watched as he took off the cap of the ketchup and poured rum inside the bottle. Guess you would have to buy more ketchup now. He put the lid back on and started to shake it around. When he was done he took a swig and grinned at you. 

“now thats a drink.” he says watching your face.

“Bleh...Whatever..” you say and walk over to the couch where your drink was waiting. 

Sitting back down on the couch you put your feet up on the table. You take a drink from your glass and look up at him as he sits down next to you. He places his arm on the back of the couch behind you and folds one leg over his knee looking towards the tv. You see him glance down at you and you blink a bit confused at what he was looking at.

“so how did you get those bruises?” he asks taking a drink.

Eyes going wide you look down and see the bruises on your knees and curse. “Forgot about those when i was getting dressed...uh..” You sigh a bit knowing you couldn’t lie because he could just ask Undyne about it and then she would know about the bruises.

“I was at the gym today. Spared with Undyne and landed on my knees while taking her down.” You say and hold up a finger to him, “Don’t tell her or your brother about it either. I’m perfectly fine.” 

Sans shakes his head chuckling a bit and reaches into his pocket. Pulling something out he drops it in your lap and you look down. A small piece of candy lays on your lap and you pick it up looking at him.

“eat it. trust me.” He says.

Shrugging a bit you pop the candy into your mouth and roll it around in your mouth. You can see Sans giving you side eyes (eye lights?) so you push the candy into your cheek sucking on it. When blue goes across his face you snicker a bit and bite into the candy eating the rest of it. Warmth spreads through your chest and then down to your legs. Gasping you watch as the bruises fade away and your legs don’t hurt anymore.

“What the fuck?!” You yell standing up and looking at your knees. 

Sans starts to laugh at your confusion and you glare at him, “calm down doll. it was monster candy. heals the soul and body.”

Bending down a bit on your knees you wonder if they are really healed from the bruises. You smack your knees and don’t feel hurt. You then take off at a run towards your wall. You hear a cry of protest but you ignore it as you jump, run up the wall a bit then do a backflip back onto the ground with a soft thud. Turning around you grin widely, “That is so cool! My knees are perfectly healed!”

Sans had a hand on his chest like he had been worried, “you mean to tell me you were gonna still do that if you doubted the candy worked? you could have seriously hurt yourself!” he says his eye sockets void of any light.

Shrugging a bit you walk back over and sit down again, “Eh, I’ve been through worse. I grew up with my dad and older brother. Used to sport bruises all the time from the rough housing we did in the house.” You say laughing a bit at the memories then sighed a bit, “That was until I stopped growing at 15...then it stopped.”

Sans tilted his skull looking at you, “why? what changed just because you stopped growing?”

You sigh a bit, “My dad told my brother to stop messing around with me. He didn’t want my brother to….break me...as he said once.” You growled a bit, “It was insulting but I’m thankful for my dad for getting me into defense classes before he told my brother to quit. I would never let him pull me as much as he wanted to.”

Taking a hard drink from your glass you look up at the skeleton, “Your brother didn’t want to spar with me you know.” You say pouring yourself more rum.

Sans shrugs, “eh, my brother doesn’t really like to fight anyone.” he says and you know he is trying to avoid the topic.

“He didn’t have a problem fighting Undyne…” you mumble to yourself and if Sans hears it or not he doesn’t answer you.

Your phone ringing interrupts the awkward silence between the two of you. Looking at your phone you laugh a bit and joke, “Speak of the devil and he shall call.” you say and click your phone to answer.

“Hey dad, your ears burnin’?” You ask with a small laugh.

You look over at Sans then your eyes go wide hearing what your father is telling you, “What do you mean I’m on tv?” You say and scramble to find the remote. You look over as it floats towards you in a blue hue. You’re going to have to figure that out later.

Snatching the remote you turn off the movie and flip through channels landing on a late night news report. A news man stands at the same spot you had picked up the body yesterday morning with a sad look in his eyes. 

“-once beautiful park is now stained with the memory of poor Jessica Alizba being found dead this morning by police.” the man finishes saying.

A man off screen chirps up, “What can you tell us about the killer John?”

John looks at the camera, “Well Phil from the information we got from the police it seems this is the fourth body in a string of murders. All female and blonde. We were able to catch footage of poor Jessica Alizba as she was taken from the scene of the crime.”

The screen changed to the same park in bright daylight and there you were. Oh gods they had caught you sniffing her hair. You felt the phone slip from your hand but it was caught in the same magic as the remote. As the scene you lived yesterday played out John kept speaking, “We are told the young woman over looking the body is the police’s coroner ____ ____. Don’t be fooled by her young features, reports say she is 26.”

Rage fills your body, “Reports from who?! Who the fuck talked to the media! The chief said no news! What the fuck is going on?! Why didn’t anyone call me?!” You scream.

“hey...___ calm down.” you hear Sans say but you can’t look away from the screen.

After the camera shows you walking to the van with the body the picture goes back to John in the nighttime. “We’ll keep you informed with new information as it comes. But if you are female, blonde and over the age of 25 stay safe out on the streets. You don’t know who could be out there.” When the news goes to something else you mute the tv and scream in pure rage.

You feel the couch jerk from what you assume is Sans. “But the last victim wasn’t blonde! He just lied to every woman in this city! What the fuck?!”

“___!”

Your head snaps over to Sans and he holds out your phone. Your eyes go wide realizing you had been yelling with your father still on the line. Taking the phone you hold it up to your ear and flinch a bit.

“Sorry dad...no...what?!” You look to Sans again and blushed looking away, “He’s just a friend...we were hanging out...watching a movie….OH MY GOD YOU HAVE ME ON SPEAKER?!” You cover your face with your hand to try and hide the blush, “Mark!!! It was not netflix and chill, fucking stop….sorry dad...yes...yes...ok fine! Bye..” you hang up the phone and groan.

“uhhhh...what the hell is netflix and chill?” Sans asks making you start to laugh.

“After all of that...that’s what you are curious about?” you say holding your stomach. “It’s… Oh gods is where you watch netflix and have sex.”

Blue flushed across Sans’ skull making you laugh harder, “o-oh…” he says and scratches the back of his skull, “uh...so what are you gonna do with all of..that..” he says waving to the tv.

You sigh and grab your glass and drink the whole thing in one go, “Not much I can do tonight except rage. Tomorrow thought, i’m going to find who told the media about me and make them regret it.” You say glaring at the tv.

Silence for a few moments before you look away from him, “Uh...by the way...my dad and brother are going to be here at the end of the week and they wanna meet you.”

“what? why?” Sans sputters coughing on his ketchup bottle.

“Because you are the first guy I’ve had over in like...a year or so...they are just protective..” you say pouring more rum for yourself. “You don’t have to…”

Sans sighs and shakes his head, “nah, i get the protective thing. i’ll be here.”

You nod and turn the movie on so you can ignore the way your heart beats out of your chest at the thought of your father meeting Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos give me life. :3 I love reading all the comments. <3 See you guys soon!
> 
> Check out my first story: [Tomorrow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7654375)
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr: [I answer everyone~](kittenthepsychobitch.tumblr.com)


	5. Hidden Knife

A few days had passed since your face had been plastered on tv. Reporters had shown up to your work asking all sorts of personal questions. It got to the point where you were entering the building through the back entrance where the bodies left for the cemeteries. In this time as well you had gotten everyone’s phone number. You had been texting Sans a lot more as well but hadn’t hung out since that night.

Walking into your office you looked over and saw a body on your table. “What the hell?” 

Going up to it you saw the police report on top and sighed. They must have dropped it off right before you got here. Picking up the report you looked it over and shrugged your shoulders. It was a sad case but it would at least be easy.

They had already arrested the killer of the man. Mugging gone bad. Killed in front of his wife and child. The knife they found at the scene was broken and to pin the fingerprints on the knife to the murder they needed to find the other half of the blade. You suspected it was inside the man’s chest cavity if the multiple stab marks were any clue. Which just meant you had some digging to do.

Putting on your stained coat and putting your hair up you walk over to the body. Putting on gloves you start to take pictures of everything needed. Pictures, clean the body, then gather the tools. Standing on your stool you pick up the scalpel and cut a Y shape into the chest. From there you are just folding and pulling the muscles from the ribs. You look over where the stabs go through the ribs and you don’t see any metal.

Sighing you pick up your bone saw and turn it on. “We must go deeper.” You darkly joke to yourself.

You are cutting the second rib when your office phone rings. Growling you turn off the machine and go over to the phone and pick it up, “What? I’m in the middle of something.” you say realizing that you were answering the phone with your blood covered gloves. Great. 

“Um, ma’am there is someone here to see you..” a shaky receptionist says.

“Is it a reporter?” you ask only half listening as you look around the room for a paper towel.

“N-no-”

“Then send them in.” you cut in shortly and hang up the phone. With a bone saw in one hand and a paper towel in the other you hear the door to your office open.

“what...the...fuck….” you hear causing you to look up at the door. Sans stood there with blank eye sockets frozen in the doorway.

You look from him to the body on your table and blink, “What? It’s my job.” You say wiping the blood off the phone.

Looking back over at him you notice he hasn’t moved. Arching your brow you click the bone saw on and snicker a bit when he jumps. Turning it off you watch his eye lights come back and he runs a hand over his skull. “You alright there?” You finally ask.

“s-sorry...just..never good to see that much blood” he says weakly.

That perks your interest, where has he seen this much blood before? From who? A story for another day you suppose and you move back to the body. Putting the bone saw down you grab a white sheet and drape it over the dead man. Pulling your gloves off you throw them away. 

“Better?” you ask holding out your hands.

Sans watches you the whole time and finally nods walking into the room, “y-yeah..sorry again.” He says and you shake your head.

“Nah its cool. A lot of people don’t like seeing blood or open corpses.” You say, “So what brings you to my work?”

Sans goes over to your desk and drops down a small notebook, “got the language all written out for you.” He says and opens it up.

Going over to him you look at the key and purse your lips a bit. It looks simple enough to understand but when you flip the page you realize that it gets more complicated from there. Groaning you look up at Sans, “This is gonna be a bitch to figure out.”

Sans laughs a bit, “yeah, took me and Paps our childhood to really learn it all correctly.”

Waving your hand in your face a bit you say, “I don’t have to be fluent. I just need to be able to decode what he’s carving into the bodies.”

Nodding Sans looks back at the covered one on your table. “so uh...whys he in here like...that..” He asks nodding his head over to the table.

Arching your brow a bit you shrug, “He was murdered last night. Mugging gone bad. The police have the guy but part of the weapon is suspected to be stuck in his chest cavity. So I’m opening him up to find it.” You say watching him.

You can see Sans face drain a bit of..white? Shaking his head he walks over to your tools with you following him to see what he is up to. He hovers his hand over a few of your tools and stops at the bone saw, “what do you need a saw for?” he asks looking up over at you.

You climb your step ladder and stand next to the body, “It’s a bone saw.” You say shrugging a bit watching him. “It cuts through bones like butter.”

Sans stands there for a few moments before he steps back away from the table, “i’m gonna stay away from that thing then. seeing as i’m all bone it could saw right through me” He says putting his hands in pockets.

You smile at him, “That was a terrible pun.” You say titling your head a bit, “Thank you for the key Sans. I’ll text you later ok?”

Sans nods and waves to you before going out the door. You chuckle a bit seeing him move faster then when he came in. Looking down at the body you put on a new pair of gloves and pull the blanket off to get back to work. “We meet again, let’s get back to work shall we?”

Picking up the bone saw you click it on and start to work on the ribs again. With each crack of bone you move onto the next one thinking of where to look for the knife first. Finally you turned the bone saw off and set it down. Picking up the section of ribs you pull it from the body and pick up your camera. Taking pictures with one hand you start poking through the chest cavity.

“Where is it…” You say to yourself and put down your camera. Using both hands you move organs around, “I know you’re in here...Now show yoursel-AH!” You yanked your hand out of the chest cavity and held it up to the light.

Looking from your hand to the body you grin, “I found it!” You say and dive your hand back inside moving organs around to open up in the body until finally you were staring down at a broken knife stuck in the spine of the body. Picking up the camera you took multiple pictures. Setting it down you grabbed a tool to take a hold of the knife and pull it out. “Ah Ha Ha! I win!” You yell.

Placing the piece in a tray you take a few more pictures of everything then start to put the poor man back together. By the time you are done sewing, cleaning and tagging the body it’s getting late in the night. Sighing a bit you sit down at your desk to finish up the paperwork for the case you had been given that morning. Sighing you closed the case file and put it up.

Looking down at the notebook Sans had brought you pulled out the serial killer case file out and started to look from the notebook to the photos. There were so many symbols but with the key you were able to find that they were all connected. On the first victim they spelled out one word ‘INTEGRITY’. Opening the notebook onto a free page you started to draw the symbols yourself and wrote the responding letters under them.

Going to the second victim you noted there were more. It took longer for you to piece together what the letters were trying to make but you finally figured it out. Writing it in the notebook you tilted your head a bit, “Bravery….Perseverance… Open….What does this mean?” you asked yourself looking from the pictures to the notebook.

The third victim was getting strange. The symbols seemed to accumulate more and more the spacing on them getting closer together making more room to put more symbols. Decoding the third victim was easier. ‘Justice Unlock’ ‘Can females actually get magic’ ‘will try one last female’. You sat back in your chair shaking a bit. The mad man was trying to unlock their magic and what was worse he was using them as scratch paper as well. 

You felt sick but you had to know. The fourth victim with healing scars, what did he write. ‘Integrity again’ ‘police not getting close’ ‘no change when female is not blonde’ ‘will test on male next’. You felt your stomach lurch. The sicko was going to test on males now. Calling up the lead detective you waited for him to come down to your office.

“What’s this about ___? I was just about to leave for the day.” He says crossing his arms at you.

“I figured out what the symbols mean.” You say and hold the notebook out to him.

The detective takes it and reads it over, “Are you sure this is accurate?” He asks.

Nodding you point to the symbols, “I found out that this is a monster language called WingDings.”

“So our killer is a monster?”

“No. Only two monsters alive know this language and they aren’t the killers.” You say.

“And you know this how? You just crossed them off the list because they gave you the key that might not even be correct?” The detective asks getting slightly angry.

Crossing your arms you glared up at him, “I crossed them off the list because they were with me all night when the fourth victim was found. They are actually friends of mine.” You say.

Rolling his eyes he scoffed, “Friends, sure. If this is accurate then what does it all mean?”

You pointed to a few things on the papers, “He’s using these women as experiments. He’s trying to unlock the magic in their soul to make himself an army of mages.” You say and when the man just stares at you you shrug, “That’s the best guess.” 

Sighing he puts the notebook down, “And from the last jumble of words it seems he’s going to take males next because..’females can’t have magic’?” He asks.

Nodding he runs a hand through his hair, “Alright. I’ll talk to the chief tomorrow and get it all sorted out. A new profile will go up. Hopefully we can catch this guy before he finishes his experiments.”

The detective left leaving you to clean up your desk and lock up the building. You walked home with your hand in your pocket on the small pocket knife you had bought ages ago. Since this guy was going after males now you didn’t think it necessary but it was always good to be prepared. Once home you laid out on the couch and pulled out your phone. Your father and brother would be here tomorrow to meet Sans. Your face heated up at the thought of them mistaking him for a boyfriend.

Pulling up a group message you messaged all four of your friends.

You to Fish Bitch, BoneMan, Spagettor, Magi-Dino 10:36pm  
* You guys wanna meet my dad and brother tomorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. My sister got sick and I've been taking care of her. The next chapter will be longer~ Promise! :D 
> 
> Check out my first story: [Tomorrow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7654375)
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr: [I always answer~](kittenthepsychobitch.tumblr.com)


	6. Family Comes A Knockin’

“Wait! Wait! Wait!” You screamed as tomato juices started to fly around your kitchen. Undyne and Papyrus had come over early to make the perfect spaghetti for your family. As they started to slam their fists on the unsuspecting tomatoes you realized quickly you had to stay on top of them.

Both seemed to be ignoring you and you growled looking up at both of their backs. It would be hard with Undyne but with Papyrus it just might work. Hoping that you weren’t going to hurt him or cross some sort of monster line you quickly grabbed Papyrus’ lower rib and pulled yourself up to climb up his back. The responding yelp from the tall skeleton almost made you pause but you moved quickly. 

Putting your legs on either side of his neck you leaned down to look in his eye sockets, “Are you gonna listen to me now?” You ask glaring a bit.

Papyrus’ skull was fully orange and he had his hands held out to the side of him, “T-Tiny Human… please don’t do that to the Great Papyrus again please. If you would like to be up here all you need is to ask.” He says his voice lowered a bit.

Biting your lip you flip your hair up as you sit up on his shoulders, “I’m sorry if I hurt you but both of you wouldn’t listen to me.” You say looking over to Undyne.

“Oh you did not hurt me Human! It was just...Only Mettaton has touched my bones like that!” He says making you blush yourself.

Undyne started to laugh as you sputtered a bit, “I uh! Sorry Papyrus. Won’t do it again.” You say and lean your arms on his head, “But can I at least stay up here to help you cook the spaghetti?” 

“Of course human! I know you feel for my brother so this is all platonic between us!”

“What?! I don’t! What?” You say as Undyne laughs harder, “I don’t like Sans!”

“No need to lie ___. Why else would your dad want to meet him?” Undyne says leaning her arms on the counter.

“He just happened to call when Sans was here and my dad is very protective of me. If this was a meet the parents kind of thing I wouldn’t have offered all of you guys to come over.” You say glaring at Undyne, “Now can we please finish this spaghetti so I can start the cookies?”

Papyrus nods jostling you a bit but as he starts to go back to pounding you grab his arm, “Hold on! Let me show you a better way to do this!” you say looking at both of them.

“Of course human! It is your house so you should be in charge!” Papyrus says as you release his arm.

From there things go more smoothly. You stay on top of Papyrus’ shoulders pointing to things and telling him and Undyne how to make, as they call it, human spaghetti. When its all done there is a knock at the door. You are about to ask Papyrus to put you down when he takes off for the door. Gasping you hold onto the top of his skull so as not to fall off of him.

When he opens the door you bend over a bit to see that it’s Sans and Alphys. “Welcome friends! We have just finished the spaghetti!” Papyrus says moving back to let them in.

Sans chuckles as he walks inside, “having a nice time up there doll?” He says making you blush a bit.

Alphys walked inside after Sans and shut the door going over to Undyne to say hello. Papyrus spoke up for you again. “The Tiny Human has been up there to tell us how to make human spaghetti! She climbed up my back like a spider monkey!”

Sans eye lights went black as he looked up at you. Blinking you tilted your head a bit, “What?”

Quickly Sans lifted his hand with a blue glow and you were suddenly floating in the air. “let me talk to you for a minute doll.” he says and walks away from his brother with you floating behind him.

You look back at a confused but unworried Papyrus. Looking back at Sans you try to move your arms or legs but they wouldn’t move, “Dude what is going on? How are you doing this?” You ask getting a little scared.

“it’s my magic. can make things float.” He says and when you are over the couch his magic leaves you and you land down with a huff. Looking up you gasp as he leans down over you on the couch one of his eyes flaring with blue and sparks of yellow. “don’t do that again doll. A skeleton monsters bones are sensitive and i don’t appreciate you fondling my little brother.”

Looking up at him you nod a bit, “It was an accident Sans...I didn’t know it would be like that…I wasn’t trying to purposefully feel up your brother.” You say trying to gain your courage back.

“fine, but if your gonna sit on someone's shoulders just make it mine.” he says standing up straight again his eye lights coming back to normal.

Blinking you think about his words then start to laugh, “Oh my god! Was this whole thing because you are jealous?” You ask holding your stomach.

Blue dusts his cheekbones and he looks away, “of course not.” He says before walking away from you back towards everyone else.

You laugh again and stand up from the couch and go back to the kitchen. Everyone is there talking and such and you start work on making snickerdoodles. Rolling the dough and putting them on the cookie sheet you place them in the oven as you hear another knock on the door. Getting excited you run to the door and fling it open.

Your father and brother look down at you with wide smiles, “Dad!” you say and jump up as high as you can.

Your father catches you stepping into the house and spins you around in a hug, “Tiger! How are you doing my girl?” He says chuckling and placing you down.

“I’m good. Media is up my ass trying to get an interview but I’m able to evade them easily enough.” You say and give your brother a fist bump.

Mark laughs and ruffles your hair, “You always were always able to sneak away.” he says making you growl and fix your hair.

Taking your father and brothers hands you drag them towards the kitchen where all of your friends have been waiting. “Come meet all my friends!” you say and when you get to the kitchen you stop and hold your hand out.

“This is Undyne, my workout buddy, and her girlfriend Alphys, a royal scientist.” You say smile brightly, “And these are the skeleton brothers. The Great Papyrus and Sans another royal scientist. Guys this is my brother Mark and my father Roy.” 

Looking up at your family you notice their eyes a little wide. Your brother and father are tall but Papyrus is still a head taller than them. “Hello humans! I am so excited to meet the father and brother of our Tiny Human!”

You are about to explain to them Papyrus’ need to call everyone human when Mark snorted a bit and laughed in his hand, “Tiny human? Thats amazing.”

Your eye twitching you glare up at Mark, “Hey, he’s the only one allowed to call me that.” You say growling.

Your father pat your head, “That’s fine. You’ll always be my little pumpkin.” 

Blushing you throw your hands in the air, “Let’s get dinner on the table!” You yell.

Mark laughs again and nods a bit walking with everyone to the kitchen table while you go over to grab the large bowl of spaghetti and gasp a bit as you trip. Expecting to fall onto the ground you blink when you see the floor inches away from you. “Wha-”

“don’t go falling for me now doll. wouldn’t want you to get hurt with your family here.” Sans says from behind you.

Finding you can move this time you sit up and cross your arms a bit, “Do you just like carrying me?” You ask arching a brow. 

Sans shrugs his shoulders a bit as he lifts his hand to float both you and the bowl of spaghetti over to everyone at the table, “what can i say doll? you’re as light as air.” he says with a chuckle putting you down on your chair as you and Papyrus groan.

“Sans! No puns at the dinner table!” Papyrus says taking the bowl from the air and Sans lets it go sitting down himself.

You shake your head a bit and look to your family, “Papyrus, Undyne and I made spaghetti for everyone.” You say smiling motioning your hands to the table. “Dig in!”

Idle chatter fills the room as your brother and father ask your friends about themselves. Undyne explains how she spared with you and you were the strongest human she’s ever met. Alphys tells them about some machines she had created in her lab, which included Mettaton which had Mark getting excited as it turned out he was a fan of the robot. Papyrus talked about the cooking classes he had just started to take earlier that week and his hope to be a chef. Sans seemed to be content letting everyone else talk and only throwing in a few puns every once in awhile.

Your father apparently didn’t like that as he casually looked over at Sans, “So Sans, how did you meet my daughter?”

You jump a bit thinking about how you two met and you hope Sans changes the story a bit. Sadly he doesn’t as he speaks to your father, “actually met her on the street. she came running around the corner and asked for me a the kid i was babysitting to pretend we knew her. three guys came around the corner looking for her and i scared them off. she then got pissed when i offered to walk her home and stormed off.”

Your dad looks over at your guilty face, “Oh really?”

Mark tilts his head, “What is it with you and pissing off every guy that comes near you?” he asks.

“They treat me like a child just because of my size. All I do is correct them and they get mad at me. What the hell is that?” You say throwing your arms up.

Roy nods his head a bit at your reasoning then turns back to Sans, “So how long have you two been dating then?” 

You almost do a spit take and you look up to see the eye lights leave Sans skull. “D-dad! We aren’t dating!” You yell. You could feel how red your face was and you could hear Undyne and Alphys snickering at the other end of the table.

Your father sat up a bit, “I’m sorry pumpkin, I just assumed the two of you were dating as he was at your apartment late at night last week.” he says.

Groaning you shake your head, “We were hanging out. Just friends dad. I just...ugh...Sans help me here..” You say trying to get the skeleton talk.

His eye lights come back and he shakes his head a bit, “uh...yeah no…” he scratches the back of his skull in thought. 

“Would you date her?” Roy asks smirking just a tiny bit.

“DAAAAAD!” You yell as you put your head on the table.

“What? I’m just trying to look out for your future. You need a strong man to take care of you.” Your father says making your head snap up.

“I don’t need anyone to take care of me Dad. I’ve told you this.” You growl out.

“I know that’s what you say but put an old man’s heart to rest and-”

“if i could say something?” Sans asks making the table go quiet. “while i see that you are just looking out for your daughter you have to realize how strong she really is. she assessed a situation of her against three men and made a logical choice even though i’m sure it went against her pride to ask for help from me and the kid.” 

You are shocked that Sans was saying so much and based on the stares from your friends at the table so were they. “another thing to take into account is Undyne was the captain of our royal guard in the underground and has yet to pin ___ to the matt. ___ doesn’t need anyone to take care of her, she can do that herself. but if the time does come that she needs a little help she has not only me but everyone at this table. it’s always better to have more than one backup.”

Mark looked over at you and gave a small thumbs up that made you roll your eyes. Your father stood up and held his hand out to Sans who took with only a moment of hesitation, “Thank you Sans. I feel I can trust you with my daughter and to know she has people looking after her while she is so far from home helps me.”

Sans nods his head, “no problem. i know i would be worried for my bro if he ever decided to move away from me.”

As your father sat back down you looked from him to Sans then threw your hands up, “While that was an amazing speech why does it feel like i’ve just been given away for a goat and a gold piece?” 

Undyne snorts into her pasta and then cackles loudly. “It kind of does, doesn’t it?” She asked laughing harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Sorry the updates slowed down. This update is kind of funny because Mark almost became a racist and I scrapped the idea cuz I wanted her brother to be around for future chapters. XD See you guys soon! :D 
> 
> Oh and if you guys have any good Undertale stories please, please, PLEASE link them? It doesn't have to be Sans/Reader or anything. I'm into EVERYTHING. I've just literally run out of stories to read. T_T
> 
> Check out my first story: [Tomorrow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7654375)
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr: [I'll always answer~](kittenthepsychobitch.tumblr.com)


	7. Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I was gone so long from this story! I'm going to try and pick it up on releasing chapters! Life was hell last week and I've been trying to get back in the groove of writing so much. I'm sorry again!

Two weeks passed since your family had had dinner with your friends. Things seemed to be going to a semblance of normal. The only problem was the body count on the serial killer was increasing. The killer had started to take males like he had said in his notes on the last victim but then it went back to females, then there were a few children. Those were the worst for you. You had started going to the monster lab with Alphys and Sans to review his notes and what he was trying to accomplish and how. There were a few lab assistants who would chime in with some input as well.

“what i wanna know is if the soul colors are correct on these humans or if he is just guessing.” Sans says after throwing down a photo of a man with the word ‘Integrity’ scrawled on him in WingDings.

“Soul color? I thought souls were just like...plain?” you say looking up at them from your chair.

An assistant perks up, “Oh no! Souls differ from everyone! Everyone has a color and that color depicts their most dominant trait.” the woman says getting very excited. “Dr. Alphys and Dr. Sans have been looking over human souls!”

Arching your brow you look over at Sans. “So you guys can see souls? Is it through a machine or can only monsters do it?” 

Sans leans back in his chair, “i was the judge down in the underground, after i left the labs. and i was the judge because i could see souls better than anyone. using my magic we were able to make a machine to allow us to see humans souls.”

Eyes going wide you smiled brightly, “Can I see my soul?!”

Chuckling Sans stands up and quirks his finger at you for you to follow. Jumping off your chair you follow him to a room where Alphys and two other assistants sit with some volunteers. You tilt your head watching as one of the volunteers stands in front of a large machine and it takes a picture and a cartoonish heart comes onto the screen. It’s a deep green with flecks of blue littered around it.

“You c-can come back over here n-now.” Alphys says and the volunteer walks over to the screen.

You watched as Alphys explained the soul colors and what they meant in terms of attributes to the personality. Turns out that green was kindness and the dark blue was the integrity you had been seeing scrawled on the bodies. Sans explains some things to you as well on the side about how human souls tend to dim as they get older or traumatic events happen in their lives. He also says how a monster soul is pure white unless they are using magic. Then the magic is the color of the soul.

You are so excited to get behind the screen of this machine so that you can find out your soul color. The very essence of your being. What made you, you. When the volunteers leave it’s only you, the monsters and the lab assistants. Sans smirks at you and waves a hand out.

“go ahead. you can’t seem to keep still.” He chuckles.

Smiling you practically skip behind the machine and stand in front of the camera. “Alright. I’m so ready for this.” You say clenching your fists as you are unable to know what to do with your hands.

You hear the click and Sans waves you over. As you are walking over you see everyone’s eyes widen in shock. “S-sans...is this..”

“Whats u-”

“i think it is. at her age this shouldn’t be possible…”

“What is going on!” You shout and look at the screen.

You see the same shape of a cartoon heart but this time is a bright yellow with wisps of purple flowing around it. Not dots or specks but like the purple is a living creature moving around your soul. Blinking you look towards the monsters. “I don’t get it...what are you two freaking out about?” you ask.

Sans clears his throat, “remember when I said that as you age your soul dims because of things in your life?” When you nod he continues, “your soul hasn’t dimmed at all. the yellow is justice and the purple is perseverance. the fact that your justice hasn’t dimmed at all in your line of work is...well it’s pretty damn impressive.”

Smiling you stand a bit straighter, “That’s probably because I always try and solve any case that is put in front of me. I’ve always found a cause of death. Never failed once!” You say putting your hands on your hips.

Sans chuckles and shakes his head, “would you care if we use your results in our project? we’d give you the same amount of payment as we are giving the other volunteers.” He says and you arch your brow.

“Sure. I don’t mind.” You say then watch as Sans brings up another screen and begins reading again.

“your LV and EXP are low as well. LV is at 1 and EXP is 0. that...that is very rare in adults, again.” He says and shakes his head, “HP is...woah...you have an HP of 763. must be from working out so much. ATK is...fuck...alphys look at this.” he says moving away a bit for Alphys to look.

“W-what!? 198?! That’s the hi-highest we’ve seen so far! What is her DEF?” She says making you lean over to them.

“its 389. stars ___, you could take a beating and still fight back.” he says looking over at you.

“What is this some sort of D&D thing? What are these numbers you’re saying?” You ask getting a bit annoyed.

One of the assistants walks over to you, “It’s the stats of your soul. Each number means something and the fact that yours are higher than we’ve seen before is an amazing feet.” He says and you look back at the screen.

The female assistant speaks up, “HP Is Hope and basically you can think of it as your health bar in a video game. ATK and DEF I think you can figure out.” She says.

You nod, “Attack and Defense. Didn’t realize I was that strong.” you say looking down at your chest, “So does LV mean Level and EXP Experience?” you ask.

Sans turns back at that and looks a little angry. “no. LV is LOVE and stands for Level of Violence. EXP stands for Execution Points. you gain them by killing or causing crippling harm with the intent to kill.” He says.

You blanch and shiver a bit, “Yeah..no...Glad I don’t have any then.” you say and sigh a bit.

Sans goes back to researching your soul with Alphys and you want to ask him something else. Sighing more you walk over to gather up all your case materials and look towards him, “Welp.. I’m..out of here ok?” You say.

“see you next time doll.” Sans calls glancing back at you.

“Y-yeah… um..hey..would you maybe wanna get drinks some…” you look up at him and see he is looking back at your soul. The assistants are watching you though. Face heating up you growl, “Never mind! Don’t know what I was thinking!” You shout and storm out of the lab.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You lay your head on the ground as your arm reaches to grab your foot stretching your leg. “Undyne just shut up already!” you say so tired of the fish woman’s laughing.

“I’m sorry I just.. You were so angry a couple weeks ago that your dad asked if you were dating and now you're trying to ask Sans out for drinks!” Undyne says holding her stomach laughing.

Papyrus stands next to the two of you confused, “I think it’s a great idea! Human you would be perfect for my lazy brother!”

This only makes you groan as you keep your head down so they don’t see your blush. “Thanks Pap but… ugh… I don’t even know anymore. I don’t even think he thinks of me like that! He was way more interested in my soul today than anything I was saying.”

This caused Undyne to stop laughing so abruptly that you have to look up. She looks pissed as she clenches her fists, “Why the hell was he looking at your soul?!” She yells and Papyrus puts up his hands to try and calm her.

Confused you tilt your head, “It was on that machine him and Alphys made. I wanted to see my soul and they asked if I would volunteer for their research. I agreed. Undyne calm down.” You say standing up finally and walking over to her.

Undyne takes a deep breath and shakes her head, “If Alphys was there then… Sorry. I thought he was stupid enough to just pull your soul out.” She says then looks you over, “Wait, if you saw your soul then you saw your stats! What are they?” She asks getting excited again.

“I would also like to know human!” Papyrus says smiling, “Maybe you are as strong as me!”

You groan and rack your brain for the exact numbers, “Well… I guess the important ones are uh.. .my LV is 1 and my EXP is 0. Um….ATK is 198...DEF is 389 and ugh… what was my HP again?” You say and scratch your head, “Oh! Its 763!” you say hitting your fist on your open palm.

You look up at the monsters and see them with slack jaws. “Is it really that rare?” You ask getting a bit uncomfortable.

“Nerd! I wanna fight you so badly now! Now that I know you can take my attacks!” Undyne yells, “Would you spar with me in magic if I can get Alphys to let me use the lab field?!” 

Arching your brow you shrug, “Sure, I don’t see why not.” You say and look up at Papyrus, “You wanna join as well?” You ask.

Papyrus thinks for a moment, “I might human! But we shall see on the day!”

Nodding a bit you decide to start the workout with the two monsters. Things are going along like normal when Undyne spoke up again, “So why do you even like that lazy bone?” She asked causing you to trip and crash to the ground.

Groaning you looked up at her with a glare as she was laughing again. “I don’t know… I just…” You stood up and scratched your head, “I can’t explain it really…”

Papyrus came to a halt next to you, “I am actually quite interested as well Human! Try closing your eyes, focus on your soul and think of my brother! Then just say what comes to mind!” He encourages. 

Undyne looks at Papyrus strangely but doesn't say anything. Nodding a bit you close your eyes and take a deep breath. You focus your mind back on the yellow purple heart you had seen on the screen and feel it beating alongside your heart. Keeping the feeling you think of the monster in question. Sans filters over your thoughts and you feel a tightness in your chest, “He...he makes me feel safe...he doesn’t treat me any different because of my height….his voice just...draws me in and...I….I don’t…” You gasp as your chest tightens too much and you drop to your knees holding onto the pressure.

Undyne goes down to you worry on her face, “Hey, you ok? Whats wrong?” She asks.

“My chest...it hurts…” you say squeezing your eyes shut harder through the pain.

“Alright...just calm down. Take deep breaths and just relax. The pain won’t leave but it should go down to a dull ache.” She says and rubs your back. “Papyrus why did you ask her to do that. You know as well as me that it would hurt her.” 

Papyrus messes with his gloves behind you, “I’m sorry Human.” he says his voice lower, “I just want the best for my brother and...if you were feeling just a small crush I would turn you away. I didn’t think he would be your soulmate.” 

The pain starts to fade as you listen to him. Hearing that last word your eyes snap open, “S-soulmate? What?”

Undyne sighs, “Yeah… Everyone has a soulmate nerd. When you figure out who yours is your soul starts to ache for them. To bond. The only problem is that there is a rare chance that...Sans soul doesn’t feel the same. It’s what holds back a lot of monsters when they figure out who their soulmate is. It held me back…” 

“But that shouldn’t hold you back Human! I’ve seen my brother around you!” Papyrus says happily, “I’m sure he feels the same way!”

You look from Undyne, to Papyrus then back to Undyne, “How bad is it gonna get Undyne?” You ask softly.

Undyne sighs knowing your decision, “If you think about him too hard it will hurt. If you’re around him you’ll feel your soul pulse but the pain won’t happen because he is near.”

“So it’s like a constant pain that dims when I’m near him...alright… I can handle that.” You say standing up.

“But! Human why?” Papyrus asked getting worried, “It will be so much easier to just talk to my brother!”

You sigh, “Papyrus...if this bonding is what I think it’s going to be then...it’s like the human equivalent of marriage and I don’t know if I’m ready for that. Five minutes ago I just thought it was a crush. I need time to think about all of this.” You say and go to the bench and pick up your bag, “I’ll see you guys later ok?”

You don’t wait around for their answer as you walk from the gym and clench your chest. What the hell were you going to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter. If you read my other story you'll notice that I'm doing something different with Souls in this one. I wanted to try something new and thought it would be fun. :) See you guys soon!
> 
> Check out my other story: [Tomorrow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7654375)
> 
> Hey! I made a SFW blog specifically for cute art and my stories! Come on over!: [NekoElena~ I always answer~](http://nekoelena.tumblr.com)


	8. A Bad Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whhhaaaaattttt??? A new chapter? D: I must be amazing! :D Hope you all enjoy it~

**BUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZ! BUUUUUUZZZZZZ!**

You sit up fast from your couch and grab your phone that had been buzzing on your chest. Pressing the green answer button you coughed a bit before the line connected, “Hello? This is Dr. ___.” You say formerly because no one but work would call you at this hour. Wait, what time was it?

“We got another body. I need you at the corner of 5th and Bradstone in 20 minutes. We wanna try and get the body looked at and out of here before the media arrives.” You hear a man say.

“Is it another victim from our serial killer?” You ask.

“Yeah and…” You hear him sigh, “Just...come prepared. Its another kid.”

You close your eyes as he hangs up on you. A kid. Another fucking kid. The comfort food you had gorged on last night twisted in your stomach threatening to come back up. The man who had called you was probably just the officer that had found the body. You would probably beat the detectives if you hurry. Standing up you crack your back and neck walking towards your room.

Pulling on a pair of faded jeans and a tank top you grabbed your medical coat and id tag. You called a cab and they arrived fairly quickly. When he dropped you off at the location you paid him and got out looking around. You noticed that you did not beat the detectives. Walking up to the police line you held out your badge and they let you through. Walking straight for the body you stop as the main detective on the case, Jameson, stands in your way.

“Doc, I don’t think we’ll need your help with this body.” he says sounding a bit nervous.

You glare up at him, “I already know it’s a kid. This won’t be my first kid Jameson. And if not me then who are you going to send the body to? I’m the only coroner in the city and I’m the only one who can decipher the symbols.” You say putting your hands on your hips.

“It’s not...I…” He sputters and you wave your hand at him ignoring him.

“Just let me through so I can do my job.” you say.

The detective looks from you to the other officers. Some of them shrug and others just shake their head. Taking this moment of distraction you move around him and finish your fast walk to the body. You are only a few feet from the body when you freeze your blood going cold.

This was why Jameson didn’t want you to look. It was a child...but...they looked just like you. Sure there were a few differences but..at first glance it was eerie. Hair color the same, skin color, eye color, if you measured this kid she might even be naturally your height. What the hell? Was this some sort of message? Or just a sick coincidence? Taking a deep breath you forced yourself forward the rest of the way.

No matter the similarities you had to do your job. If not for anything but to give this child’s parents closure. Putting on gloves you bend down and start to do your initial examination. She looked to be around...ten or eleven. There were the same symbols all over her body, with the difference that some looked...more forced than the others. The other difference was there was no cut along her throat like all the other victims. With a sickening feeling you realized she had most likely died from blood loss.

Jameson came over and sighed a bit, “What can you see?” He asks softly.

Clenching your teeth you keep your eyes on the marks, “Female, around ten years of age, the symbols on her body are consistent with our killer but she died from blood loss before he could cut her throat. The marks here and here seem to be torn more like he was angry as he...as he cut the symbols in.” You say pointing to flayed pieces of her flesh.

The detective nodded and sighed, “Our techs have gotten the crime scene photos. Your van is here so go ahead and take the body to the lab now ok?” He says and you nod standing up and waving for the gurney. “Are you...going to be ok ___?” 

Looking up at him you shrug a bit, “I don’t know honestly. This body is either a message or...a sick coincidence.” You say repeating your own thoughts outloud.

“I think we’ll have police escorts for you.” He says pulling out his phone.

You shake your head, “Don’t do that. Just have police driving by around my street. If he doesn’t know where I live I don’t want him to have a beacon to go by.” you say still not believing that this girl might have died because of you.

You walk away from Jameson before he can talk to you again. You were getting good at that. Walking away from people when you didn’t want to talk about something anymore. It might be rude and it might lead to problems later but at this moment you didn’t care. You climbed into the van and rode with the body to your lab.

With the body on your table you pull on new gloves and start to do your routine. Take pictures, brush out the hair for fibers, check every inch of the body for anything you could miss. There were a few track marks on her arm. Like she had blood taken or something was put inside of her. You would order a tox screen for what little blood she had left. You take pictures of the marks on the body once you are done with everything. There didn’t seem a need to do an autopsy unless they ordered one. Sitting down in your chair you look over the new photos. You can read a few of the letters already. You chuckle darkly to yourself that all of this was helping you learn a new language. 

You were halfway through deciphering it all when you felt a crackle of magic behind you then a shout, “____!” 

Jumping you turned around quickly and saw Sans standing in front of the closed door with beads of blue sweat on his skull. He looked from you, to the body then back to you. He rushed you and suddenly you were lifted off your chair and in his arms in a bone crushing hug. Gasping you held onto him so you wouldn’t fall.

“S-sans?! Whats this about? How did you get past security without me knowing?” You asked getting a little scared that if he could sneak past then who else could.

Sans put you down but kept his hands on your shoulders, “are you not looking at your phone, or the news doll?” He asks sounding a tad bit angry but mostly relieved.

Blinking you pull your phone out of your lab pocket and curse that you had left it on vibrate and because you had been moving so much you didn’t feel it. There were so many messages and missed calls. Most were from Sans and your father but there were some from Undyne, Alphys and Papyrus. Looking up at him confused you asked, “What’s going on that everyone is freaking out?” 

Sans sighs and pulls out his own phone. “this has been running on the news. new victim from the serial killer and the photo they put up is...scarily close to what you look like.”

Your heart drops and you look over at the body you have on the table. Why didn’t you think of that?! When they put up the photo of the victim on tv of course your family would be worried about you! “Fuck! I gotta call my dad back!” you yell and press his number quickly. 

Your father picks up on the first ring, _“___, is that you pumpkin?”_

“It’s me dad. I’m so sorry I didn’t call you or see your messages. I was so busy I just…”

_“Its fine Pumpkin. I knew it wasn’t you on the tv. I just wanted to hear that you are gonna be keeping your head low.”_ He says.

You sigh, “Dad...There is no evidence this was...that....I’m not a target ok? All of the victims are low ranking individuals. Ones that are easy to grab. I’m either surrounded by the police or recently surrounded by monsters. I’ll be fine dad.” You say.

It’s his turn to sigh now, _“Alright pumpkin but please call me if anything goes wrong ok?”_

“You got it dad. I love you.” You say and when he responds the same you hand up and quickly send out a group message.

You to Fish Bitch, Spagettor, Magi-Dino 2:45pm  
* I’m sorry I haven’t text you guys back. I was busy with work but i’m fine and will be fine.

You then look up at Sans who is still staring at you with worried eyes. “Y-you ok Sans?” You ask feeling your soul clench with the need to be closer to him.

“yeah...sorry i just… when i saw the photo and you wouldn’t answer…” he sighs, “maybe you should stay with undyne and alphys...or stay with me and paps...until this guy is caught?” 

Arching your brow you moved back from him, “I’m not going to go into hiding just because this latest victim looks like me. It doesn’t prove anything.”

“doesn’t prove anything? are you serious here?” He asks his voice getting angrier. “it proves everything! this guy is after you doll! you can’t just expect me to let you go back to your place alone!”

“That’s exactly what I expect you to do! You aren’t my boyfriend!” You yell back, “The police are going to be patrolling my area and I can damn well take care of myself Sans! I did so long before I met any of you!”

Sans watches you for the longest time and you realize that maybe you went a bit too far with your words but you were pissed. He was treating you like you couldn’t handle yourself. It was ridiculous. 

“.....fine…..” He says and turns around to leave and pauses, “but if you feel like you are in danger...and have enough time….text me the word ‘blue’...i’ll find you..” he says and with a crackle of blue magic he was gone.

You stared at the open air for a long time before you kicked your table. Cursing at your now bruised toe you put your hand on your chest feeling your soul clenching knowing you had pushed him away. You were fine! No one was after you! You could take care of yourself! You didn’t need this stupid protection!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was half a week later since the fight and still nothing had happened. Sans didn’t text you and it was starting to hurt a lot. Sighing you look at your text from Undyne.

Fish Bitch 8:39pm  
* Sorry ___ but its date night. Maybe tomorrow.

Groaning you lean back on the couch. You wanted to hang out with someone. Or maybe you just needed booze. Looking over at your cupboards you know it's stupid to look through them again. You ran out last night. You look at your phone and wonder if it would do anything to text Sans and finally ask him out for drinks.

Just the thought leaves you nervous and feeling a pressure in your chest. Then your mind goes to the fight you had with him. Growling you stand up and go to your closet. Putting on a cute top and pants you leave your house. If no one could hang out then you would just go to the bar yourself. Maybe you could talk to Phil, the bartender, and feel like you had someone to talk to tonight.

The line wasn’t that long but it still took awhile for the bouncer to believe that your driver's license was real. Rolling your eyes you held your hand out and got the stamp saying you were over 21. Walking right up to the bar you waved down Phil.

“Get me a whiskey on the rocks.” you say to him sliding him your card, “Start a tab too.”

Phil arched his brow but did what you asked. When he brought your drink he looked you over, “Haven’t seen you in awhile. What’s been happening?”

You shrug, “It’s going good. Didn’t have anyone to hang out with so I’m here.”

“Awww, glad to know you love me so much.” he says grinning.

You laugh and take a drink, “You know I’m joking. But I did make some friends. Monsters. Can you believe that? It’s awesome.”

Phil makes a face, “You’re hanging out with monsters? That’s fucked up girl.”

“What are you a speciest?” You ask eyeing him.

“Wouldn’t go that far. But I don’t like monsters around me.” He says and walks away from you.

You roll your eyes and drink your whiskey looking around the bar at all the drunk idiots making fools of themselves. Time passes and you are on your second drink when two men walk over to with smiles on their faces.

“Hey there hot stuff. Can I buy you a drink?” The first one asks.

Shaking your head you look over at the second one who is moving to your other side. “I’m good thank you. I’m also not interested.” You say.

The second one grabs your chin to bring you close to him, “Aw, come on baby. You know you wanna party with us.”

You smack his hand away from your face, “I really don’t. Why don’t you fuck off before I tell security you douchebags are messing with girls.”

The men scowled at you but left without another word. Sighing a bit you look around the bar to see if there were any more douchebags. Taking your half filled drink you down the rest of it and sigh a bit from the sting. You loved whiskey, you could drink four of them before you started to get tipsy. You thought about Sans and felt your chest clench again. This pain was getting ridiculous, maybe you should take Paps advice, ignore the fight and just talk to Sans about it.

Pulling out your phone you look up his number intending to text him and ask him to meet you. But when you look at your screen your vision starts to swim. Blinking hard you feel your body getting heavier. You only had two drinks. This shouldn’t be happening...what...You looked back up to see if your vision really was getting blurry. That's when you spotted the two guys a few tables away from you. They were watching you intently with grins on their faces that made you feel sick. Oh gods no…..

When you saw them stand up and start walking towards you you panicked. Slipping off your seat you almost fell to the floor your body was so heavy. You had to get away, you had to get to someone who would help you. Help? Sans! Looking back at your phone still in your hand you tried to text Sans as fast as you can but your fingers felt fuzzy and your vision was getting worse.

You 10:56pm  
* bllkud

You tried to autocorrect but when you felt hands on your shoulders you hit send praying that he understood. You could feel the men taking your phone and helping you walk somewhere. You whimpered and groaned as they moved you. You could hear them laughing and snippets of words over the music and talking in the bar. You heard words like ‘bitch’, ‘monster’, ‘slut’, ‘get whats’. You closed your eyes and just focused with all your strength on Sans. Please let him be right... please let him find you.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sans was laying out on his bed looking up at the ceiling. All he could think about was you, how annoying you were. How much you infuriated him sometimes….how strong you were….your beautiful soul. He winced his soul clenching with want. Sighing he rubbed his ribs and grabbed his phone for the twentieth time that day ready to text you. But your words stopped him. You didn’t need him to try and protect you. You didn’t need him.

When his own phone buzzed with a text he almost dropped it. Blinking he looked at the message. If he had a heart he knew it would have dropped. It was from you. It was a jumble of letters but he knew in his soul you were trying to spell out ‘Blue’. Jumping up from his bed he started to reach for your soul. He could do this with his friends, teleport directly to them. It was dangerous for him and he only did it in extreme circumstances. But you were in need of actual help.

Calling on his magic and thinking about your soul he was able to pick up on you. It was a bit harder than finding any of his other friends but he had found you. Teleporting near you his eye sockets went blank at the image he was presented with when he came out of the teleport.

You were being held between two men in what he assumed was the bathroom of a bar. Your eyes looked glossed over like you had been drugged and your shirt and bra were off as well as your pants. While you pants were on the floor your bra was wrapped around your arms pinning them to your back. The man behind you was holding you up by your thighs while the one in front was messing with his own pants.

“mind telling me what the f u c k i s g o i n g o n h e r e?” Sans asked his voice dropping low with how much anger he was feeling.

The men jumped and looked over at him, “What the hell? How did you get in here? We locked the door!” The man behind you yells.

“Get out you freak! Can’t you see we are busy!” The first yells and starts to move towards you.

Sans raises his hand and the two of them are wrapped in blue magic. He walks over and takes you from their arms with his free hand and holds you close. He then turns his head to the men his left eye blazing with blue magic.

“what the fuck did you do to her?!” he roared making the men scream in fear.

“Nothing man! We didn’t do nothing!” the first one yells.

The second one looks like he is about to cry, “We roofied her man!”

“Dude, shut up! Why would you admit that?!”

Sans growled and threw his hand to the side and enjoyed the scream and thud he heard from the men hitting the wall. “you boys are in for a b a d t i m e.” He says and starts to throw his hand any which way in the bathroom. He watches the men hit the walls, sinks, stall doors, ceiling and the floor. He started to press them into the floor not intending to let them go when he hears your voice.

“S-sans….p-please….” You whimper from his arm. 

Sans looks down at you and realizes that he’s ignored you while he dealt with these men. You were still naked and tied up in his arms. Not to mention you probably cold in this bathroom. Sans let his magic release and he looked down at the men, “if i ever hear anything about you two trying something like this again...i won’t stop next time…” He says before holding you close and teleporting to his bedroom again.

The first thing Sans did was make a small bone knife to just cut your bra off of your arms. He didn’t think you would want it back anyway. When your arms fell limp he felt his soul drop. He didn’t know what these drugs were or how to help you. The men had called it roofies. Laying you down on his bed he pulled out his phone and looked it up. Roofies...or Rohypnol… date rape drug..loss of muscle control, confusion, drowsiness and amnesia...fuck...Sighing Sans put his phone away and decided the best thing to do was just to let you sleep it off.

Pulling some shorts and shirt out he carefully put the clothes on you and put the blanket over you as well. “try and sleep ___….you’re safe now.” he says softly before he walks to the door and goes out to sleep on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try and update this story Tuesdays and Thursdays. No promises though alright? I'll do the best I can. <3
> 
> First Story: [Tomorrow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7654375)
> 
> Tumblr: [NekoElena I always answer~](http://nekoelena.tumblr.com/)


	9. The Arrest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long and that its kind of short. >_> There were a lot of different ways I could have had this play out but this one is the best for what I have planned later. <3 Hope you all enjoy it. The kudos and comments are giving me burning life for this fic!

It was a beautiful day outside, birds were singing, flowers were blooming, on days like this...you wanted to fucking die. Groaning loudly you sat up in the unfamiliar bed and looked around. Where the hell were you? How did you even get here? Thinking back to yesterday you felt your head thrum in pain. The body….the bar….those assholes then….You gasped. They had roofied you! 

Jumping out of the bed you look down at yourself and realize you are wearing new clothes. Wait...you knew these shorts….Looking around the room again with a bit more of a clear head you saw the sock pile, the treadmill, and the trash tornado. You had only been in here a few times since you knew him but this was Sans’ room. How the hell had you gotten here?! 

Why were you wearing a pair of Sans’ shorts and what you assumed to be a shirt of his as well? The shorts went down to your feet and the white shirt went halfway down your thighs like a little dress almost.

Hearing pots and pans banging together loudly makes your head pound and you hold your ears. What the hell was all the noise? Was that Papyrus? You were at the skeleton brothers house. The thought that you were safe...that you had gotten the message to Sans and….nothing happend filled you with so much relief that you slumped to the ground and let a few silent tears fall.

After a few minutes you wiped off your face and looked around again. You saw your phone and wallet on the nightstand but didn’t know where any of your clothes were. You couldn’t remember much of anything after you had sent that text to Sans. Looks like you just had to go and ask. Grabbing your things you put them in the shorts pockets and walked out of his room. 

Sans was laying on the couch still sleeping and Papyrus was halfway through making...spaghetti. Walking into the bright kitchen you squinted up at Papyrus who turned to look at you.

“Human! You are awake!” He said in his normal loud voice.

You winced a bit, “Y-yeah...Papyrus...but my head really hurts right now…” you said softly your hands coming up to hold your ringing head.

Oh, I am so sorry human...would you like some medicine? We keep it here in case Undyne needs it sometimes.” He says his voice actually going to a normal level. It was eerie to hear.

“That would be great Papyrus, thank you.” You say climbing into the kitchen chair and leaning your head on the cool tile of the table.

Papyrus moves around the kitchen again and places a glass of water and a few pain pills on the table for you. You gladly swallow the pills dry and then gulp down the water. You were so thirsty! Panting a bit from drinking the water so fast Papyrus wordlessly takes your cup and fills it up again. You drink this cup slower so as not to choke yourself and smile at Papyrus to let him know you feel a bit better.

Papyrus smiles at you and goes back to the cooking. You let your head lay back down on the tile of the table and just try to remember the blank spots in your head. Nothing is coming to you and that scares you a bit. You assume the only thing you can do now is wait for Sans to wake up and just ask him. Papyrus knocked you out of your thoughts by placing a plate filled with spaghetti on the table next to your head.

Sitting up again you thank him and watch as he places two more plates than goes to the living room. You can hear him yelling at Sans to wake up and you chuckle a bit. Once Papyrus sits down you nod to him and take a bite of the spaghetti. It….wasn’t bad...just a bit over cooked. You continued to eat as Sans came into the kitchen and stopped seeing you sitting there.

“you’re...you’re awake…”

You blink up at him, “Should I not be?” you ask slowly wondering what he is getting at.

He huffs a bit and sits down in the seat across from you, “i just mean….uh...what do you remember from last night?”

Getting right to it then you suppose. Swallowing the bite you had in your mouth you think back, “I remember going to the bar….a couple of douchebags messing with me...then getting really dizzy...texting you then….nothing. I was hoping you could fill in the blanks for me.”

Sans shrugs his shoulders and takes a bite of his own food, “nothin’ really to explain doll. you felt off, texted me and i came and picked you up.” he surmised.

Your eye twitched a bit at how he was just blowing this all off. “Then why am I in your clothes and not mine?” You ask starting to get angry.

Sans won’t look at you as he answers, “on the way here you tripped...fell in the dirt. figured you wouldn’t want those stained clothes so i tossed ‘em.”

That had your patience snap. You straightened up in the chair and slammed your hands on the table, “That’s bullshit and you know it!” you yell and can see him flinch, “There’s no way you would have ‘walked me here’ if I was feeling the way I did. Now what happened?” You demanded. 

Sans growls a bit and tries to wave you off, “it’s not important. you’re here now, just forget about last night.”

“Not important? Not important?!” You can feel yourself losing your cool. You can see Papyrus getting really nervous at the table but you don’t care at this moment. “There is a gap in my memory Sans! How the hell am I supposed to just ‘forget that’? How the hell am I supposed to learn from my mistakes if I don’t know what they were?!”

It’s Sans turn to stand up now and lean over the table. He glares at you with his left eye burning bright with blue magic, “you want to know so badly?! you want to know how i was almost too late to reach you and i found you naked in a bathroom with those two fucking humans that were this close to raping you?!” He roars holding his fingers close together for visual. “you want me to tell you how they fucking roofied you!? i fucking handled it so let it fucking go ___!”

You stare at him in shock and can feel nothing but your heart pounding in your chest. Your eyes glance over at Papyrus who looks about ready to cry and you can’t handle it. You push out your chair and get down. “where are you going?” Sans asks from behind you but you ignore him. “___….doll!” you still ignore him, you wouldn’t let him see how much this was hurting you. How much you wanted to cry.

When you reach the front door you expect him to teleport to you. To stop you from leaving. You grab the handle and open the door.

_But nobody came…._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you finally reached your house you used a spare key to get inside. Closing the door you ripped of Sans clothes and threw them in a corner. You needed a shower, a hot, hot shower. Turning it almost all the way on hot you climb inside and hiss at the heat. It burned and turned your skin red but you didn’t care. You would get used to it.

You felt stupid….you don’t remember what happened…..you don’t know what they did before Sans got there….and yet...knowing how he found you...made you want to scrub your body raw. You don’t remember but that doesn’t stop you from feeling violated. Grabbing your scrub brush you start to scrub your body. You scrub your arms, your legs, your neck….you pay extra attention to your neck, you don’t know why but you do.

You don’t know how much time has passed in here but you assume it was a lot longer that you realize as the scalding hot water is now cold. Sighing a bit you turn the water off and climb out of the shower. Looking at yourself in the mirror you can see that most of your body is pink from scrubbing so hard. Going to your room you pull on some sweats and a large shirt and are about to climb in bed when there is a vicious banging on your door.

“Nerd! It’s me! Let me in!” you hear Undyne yell from behind the door.

Sighing a small laugh you walk to the front door of your apartment and let Undyne inside. You arch your brow at the large pizza and large bottle of rum she holds in her hands. “What’s up Undyne? Why you all the way over here?” You ask though you probably already know.

Undyne places the things down on the kitchen table, “Papyrus called me...he uh...he told me the fight you had with Sans and I wanted to make sure you were ok.” She says nervously.

You feel your heart drop to your gut and you look away a bit and sigh. “I...I’m fine..” 

“You’re not. Come on nerd, talk to me.” She says and hands you the pizza. She grabs the rum and two glasses and moves over to your couch to sit.

You walk over with her and set the pizza box on the small table in front of the couch and sigh again. You were doing that a lot today. “I don’t know what to say… if Papyrus told you then.. You know I have NO memory of what happened last night.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t be upset over it.” Undyne points out pouring you a glass of rum. “Plus, Sans could have handled the situation differently instead of shouting at you like that.”

You shake your head, “I was shouting at him as well..”

“You had every right to! He wasn’t tell you the truth!”

“Gahh… I know but now that I know how he found me I feel...dirty…” You say taking a large gulp of your drink and grabbing a slice of pizza.

“That’s to be expected nerd, but he did find you and from what I understand he gave them a bad time.” Undyne explains grabbing some pizza for herself.

“Yeah...ugh, I think i’m done with bars and Sans for awhile.” you say bringing your legs onto the couch to look at Undyne.

Undyne snorts and shakes her head, “You’re lying about the Sans part and I know you like drinking too much to just not go out to bars.” She says and waves her free hand, “You just gotta find a safe bar.”

“Is there such a thing?”

“Of course there is! You don’t mind monsters so maybe you should go to Grillby’s!” Undyne says grinning at you, “It’s a monster bar that we had in the underground and now it’s on the surface finally!”

You thought for a moment as you ate your slice and shrugged a bit, “Sure...just not right now. Maybe another time.” You say and Undyne grins and nods. “So where is Alphys anyway?” You ask to change the subject.

Undyne groans and throws her head back, “Still at the lab! Apparently they had a break in and one of their machines was stolen so she’s rebuilding it so they don’t have to cancel any appointments tomorrow.” 

This sparks an interest in you. Who would steal something from the monster labs. “What was stolen?” You ask not sure why you feel in your gut that you don’t want to know the answer.

“This like… soul reading machine… Lets you see souls without pulling them out.” Undyne says and you feel your stomach drop. You aren’t hungry anymore.

A soul reader? The soul reader?! The one that you had gone under to see your soul?! Fear gripped through you and Undyne could tell. She was about to ask what was wrong when you spoke quickly, “Did she call the police? What did they say?” 

Undyne blinked a bit, “They didn’t do anything. Monster crimes are still kind of pushed off to the back burner, why?”

You started to shake a bit, “Undyne… the case I’m working on….the bodies come in when symbols on them that are soul types. If the soul reader from Alphys’ lab was stolen then….oh gods…”

Undyne seemed to catch onto your train of thought, “This killer might have what he needs to know the specific soul instead of guessing….”

“Did she see anything on the camera? Was anything out of place or broken into?” You ask as you search to find your phone.

“No. Nothing was hacked, broken into or anything. She told me that it was someone they worked with or that they covered their tracks very well.” Undyne answered.

When you had your phone you dialed Jameson. You were thankful that he answered on the third ring, “Jameson! It’s ___. I have something to tell you.” You say but before you can tell him your news he speaks up.

_“If it’s about the piece of tech stolen from the monster lab, I already know. A guy at the office said it might pertain to the case and he was right.”_ He says and you look to Undyne and put a finger to your lip so she doesn’t speak and you put the phone on speaker.

“What are you doing to find the machine? Do you have any leads?” You ask.

_“I actually talked to uh… Doctor Alphs…”_ He says mispronouncing her name, _“And she says there was no tacking number and nothing on the cameras. So this was an inside job and we already have a suspect. I’m actually pulling up to his house right now to arrest him.”_

“What? You are? Who is it?” You ask shocked that this was wrapping up so easily.

_“It’s a monster. The other lab doctor. Sans the Skeleton. He fits the profile, could get into the lab easy enough and knows the language on the bodies.”_ Jameson says as your soul drops and Undyne looks at you with shock and rage.

“What? Sans?! Jameson that’s crazy!” You yell then lower a bit feeling your body shake, “I already told you… when body number 4 was found he was with me the whole night at a party at a friends. There was no way he could have..”

_“Were you awake the whole night?”_ he asked cutting you off, _“Did you have eyes on him the whole night or could there have been a time when he could have slipped out, dumped the body and been back before you woke up?”_

Your lip quivers because...you have no answer. The real answer was yes but there was just no way that Sans was this killer. There was no motive! You hear Jameson sigh from the other end of the line.

_“Look, ___ I know you are friends with him but with this latest victim...we have to take him in.”_ He says, _“All signs are pointing to Sans the Skeleton. I gotta go ___.”_

The line buzzes once before your screen goes to your background and you can only stare at Undyne with shock at what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to get better at updating this story. <3 I promise. :3
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr: [NekoElena](http://nekoelena.tumblr.com/)


	10. Sans is released, THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a title like that...heh, hope you got your bottles of tears ready. <3 :)

The doors to the police station bang open as you shove yourself inside. You had finally convinced Undyne to go to Papyrus and keep him company while you dealt with this bullshit charge Sans was on. You knew that if Undyne had come she would have had her spears at the ready for anyone but you didn’t need that right now. Your glare going to any and every officer was enough for them. 

They all knew how strong you were. You trained with a few of them when you had first started working here. They didn’t believe you could handle yourself so you challenged them all. You had dropped them all to the mat. Going towards interview room one you went into the side room to see if they were even in this one instead of busting into the room and it not being them. You opened the door calmly and looked at the one sided glass and saw Sans sitting with his hands cuffed to the table and Jameson putting out photos for him to look at. You walked into the room and just watched for a moment trying to get your rage to calm down a bit.

“These are all of the victims. You’re telling me you’ve never seen any of these humans before?” Jameson was questioning.

“that’s what i’m telling you.” Sans says staring at Jameson, “i haven’t seen any of these humans in person. but i’ve seen all these photos before.”

“Because our coroner ___ was getting help deciphering the symbols.”

“yes.”

Jameson taps his pen on the table in a move you know. You feel your soul clench for Sans knowing that this might not end well. You want to go in there and stop the interview now but...you’re frozen in place.

“See, I just don’t believe that.” Jameson says, “We have no one to backup your story. ___ is telling us one thing and you another.” He lies.

You feel your heart drop at the lie and the look of pure sorrow on Sans’ skull. He looked so defeated but you still couldn’t move. Why couldn’t you move?! When his skull went from sorrow to anger you realized that you were waiting to see this play out. Hoping that Sans could prove his innocence without you having to do much against your job.

“see, i’m calling bullshit on that one.” Sans says glaring at Jameson.

“And why do you say that?”

“because unlike the piss water color of your soul, ____ has a vibrant color that speaks to her need for justice. she wouldn’t let anything slide in her notes, which i’m sure you’ve read.” He says with almost a cocky grin at this point.

“Piss water color? Are you trying to tell me that you can see souls without the use of the machine that was stolen from the lab?” Jameson asks starting to write notes.

Sans snickers and rolls his eye lights, “of course i can. all monsters can faintly see human souls. we built the machine off of my magic because i am the judge of the underground. i can see a soul without any effort on my part. i can see them 10x more clearly than any monster. alphys built the machine so you humans could see your souls without us having to pull it out.”

That wasn’t news to you, but it was something you had forgotten. Maybe if you had told Jameson this….you cursed yourself. You couldn’t be second guessing everything now. That wouldn’t fix anything at this point. You looked up when Jameson asked another question.

“Is there anyone who can back up your claim to this….job title?” He asks arching a brow.

“king asgore.” Sans says simply and clenches his fists in the cuffs. 

Jameson nods and picks up the photos and walks out of the room. You walk out of the other room and walk right up to him. To say he was not surprised to see you there said everything about what was happening. He sighs and looks down at you, “___, why did you come?”

“I wanna talk to him.” you demand.

“Why? If you listened in on the interview you know there is nothing to talk abou- HEY!” Jameson yelled as you rolled your eyes and walked into the interview room where Sans was. 

Jameson followed in after you grumbling that he couldn’t leave you in there alone. You looked at a shocked Sans and sat down in the chair Jameson had been using. You knew that the cameras were still working in here so you didn’t hesitate to ask him anything.

“That night I officially met you, at Undyne’s house. At some point in the night did you leave?” You ask sternly.

“what? no. doll, you fell asleep in my arms that night.” he says with a grin even with Jameson eyeing the two of you, “there was no way i was going anywhere.”

You try not to flush at the comment but nod and move on, “When I came to the lab for the first time and showed you the photos what did you say to me?” 

Sans watches you for a moment but then realization crosses his eye lights. He nods a bit, “i told you that the language was created by my father, but he is long since dead and gone. no one but me and my bro know wingdings but my dad did write notes on the language and those books and several others, were stolen a month after the barrier broke.”

“You even made a key for me when I asked for it. No hesitation.” 

“there didn’t need to be. i want you to find the bastard that is using my father’s language to kill humans.”

Jameson sighed and put his hand on your shoulder, “I get it ___. I still need to confirm with King Asgore about his position then we will go from there. Let’s go though.”

You start to stand up but Sans jerks on the table trying to catch your hands. He’s stopped by the cuffs, “w-wait!” You blink and look over at him and he gulps and shifts a bit in his seat, “i just...wanted to say really quick that uh...im sorry ok? i shouldn’t have yelled at you this afternoon.”

You watch him for a moment not knowing what to say. You appreciated that he was sorry. You felt your soul beat in time with your heart again and you felt a smile pull at your lips. “Pap’s chew you out when I left?” You ask arching a brow.

“he didn’t have to...he still did but...i knew it was wrong to say the minute you left.” Sans says looking down at his hands.

“And yet you still let me leave…”

Sans flinched, “i didn’t think you would want me to follow..”

You would have told him how much of an idiot he was but Jameson coughed loudly, “This is getting very personal and awkward. ___, the camera’s are still on. Let’s go. You can have this conversation some other time.” 

You sigh but nod, “Don’t do anything stupid Sans.”

His eye lights watch you as you leave, “same goes to you doll...”

You walked out of the room with Jameson and crossed your arms looking up at him. He could see the rage in your eyes and he sighed scratching the back of his head. “Listen...___, I don’t know what your relationship is with this guy but, I hope you understand that we are keeping him for the legal 72 hours we can hold him.” He says, “If the King confirms his position that might be one thing but-”

“I understand perfectly.” You snarl, “He’s a monster and the chief wants to pin this on someone to keep the peace and make everyone feel safe. But this is gonna bite you in the ass.” You say and spin on your heel and start walking towards the exit, “See you tomorrow.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning you wake up on your couch. Papyrus had come over and didn’t want to be left in his house without Sans. You felt bad for the skeleton, it was the people you worked with that had taken his brother away. And one of the main reasons was because he was a monster. Going into your bedroom quietly you grabbed some jeans, a tank top and socks. Setting them to the side you lightly touched Papyrus’ skull. 

It had taken you so long last night to get him to go to sleep. You had read him three stories and even tried to sing him a song. He finally fell asleep at three in the morning and you didn’t want to wake him up now just to tell him you were going to work. You walked out and got dressed in the bathroom and wrote a note for Papyrus telling him you were going to work and to call you if he needed you to come back.

Leaving it on the table you grab a bagel and leave the house. You think about what you have to do when you get to work and how long it would take Jameson to call Asgore to confirm that Sans was the Judge of the Underground. Sighing you continue walking just eating your bagel.

When you reach work you aren’t that surprised to see a body lying on the table. Someone covered it up with the white cloth as well. You growl and mumble to yourself that no one called you about the body and that Jameson probably told them not to. You walk around the table and look for the report on where the body came from. Blinking you move your hand around the table. There wasn’t any report, where the hell was the report?

You blinked and looked up at the mirror you had above your desk. What you saw in the mirror made your heart drop. The body was sitting up! Gasping you spun around just in time to see the cloth fall away and something swing right for your head. The blow hits your face and you cry out as you fall back into your desk.

The world spins and you try to correct yourself from the surprise attack when you feel hands on your throat. You grab the assailants wrists, taking in that it’s human, and jam your thumbs into the pressure points. The grip lessens enough for you to gasp for air and move one hand to punch the human in the side of his gut. You were going for the kidney but you don’t know if you connected. The punch does let you slip away though.

You try to run for the door of your office. There is a emergency button to call the police. You open your mouth to start a scream when you feel them grab your hair and yank you back. Growling you reach your arms back, grab their arms and use the weight to flip them over your body like you had done many times with Undyne. The assailant lands on their back with a gasp but the grip in your hair doesn’t leave.

Your head is pulled down from the assailant lying on the ground. Growling you lift your foot and slam it into the assailant’s chest to get him to let you go. You try to yank your head away but it just leads to pain on your scalp. You hiss in pain as you feel something pirce your leg. Looking over you see their hand plunging on the head of a needle on your thigh. 

“Shit…” You growl and try to pull away again. This time they let you go and you have to grab your balance before you fall over. “What the hell did you put in me?” You yell then feel your vision starting to blur. “F-fuck...not...not again…” You growl as the human on the ground starts to stand up. You can see them grin as you fall to the ground and your mind goes blank.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sans stares the bland roof of the cell he’s locked in. His eye lights flicker over to the metal bars that keep him in here. He knows that the cell can’t really hold him. He could teleport out of here in an instant, but that would just make them think he was guilty. You had told him not to do anything stupid, he was trying to listen to you but it was hard. He couldn’t stop thinking of his brother, alone in that house.

Sighing he runs a phalange on his skull near his nasal bone. It was so boring in here and he could see the sun going down from the window. They would turn on the lights soon in the cells. He could hear some other people in the cells talking and walking around their own cells. It was starting to get annoying but he just had to power through it. Asgore would back him up, he would get out of here and when he did….

Well, he wanted to take you to Grillby’s. As an actual date. He knew the minute you had left in an angry huff yesterday that he had fucked up. His soul had started to twist in pain when the door was slammed shut. Seeing you in the interview room, and how you had accepted his apology had helped him. He knew you hadn’t said that you had accepted it but he saw the spark in your eyes. He loved that spark in your eyes.

Sans heard the large door open up and steps walking down the hall. He didn’t move, he assumed he would be here another night before they let him go back home. He could only hope that you were with his brother while he was here. When he heard the detective start to unlock his door he sat up confused.

“You’re free to leave. Let’s go. Your brother is here for you.” He says sternly not looking at him.

Sans is confused but doesn’t question it. Standing up he walked with the man to the front of the police station to see Papyrus standing there looking worried and scared. That had Sans non existent gut dropping. He signed everything he needed to, got his cell phone and wallet back and went straight for Papyrus.

“paps! hey, you ok?” He asked pulling his brother into a hug.

The younger skeleton hugged him tightly and orange tears started to fall down his eyes. Sans jolted and pulled back a bit, “p-pap? what’s going on?” He asked getting nervous about his brother crying like this.

“Th-they...___…!” He sniffed and just kept crying more.

Sans couldn't get anything from his brother so he turned around and walked right back into the police station. He walked up to the officer, “i wanna talk to detective jameson. right now.”

It took him a few minutes to come out to him and when he did Sans felt his eye filling with magic. “why is my brother crying like this? what happened when i was locked up?”

Jameson flinched a bit from the magic display but gulped and wouldn’t look at him. “We uh...we did call Asgore and right as we hung up with him we got word that ___ was kidnapped.” He says and Sans can feel the marrow in his bones run cold.

“....no…”

“Based on the last victim….it’s safe to assume the kidnapper was our killer…” Jameson says, “We searched everywhere we could...and we found she was taken at her office. Everything was trashed and there was signs of a struggle.”

Sans wasn’t listening to him anymore. He flared his magic to search for you. He had found you a few days ago so he should be able to find you now. He didn’t know how long he spent searching for your soul but….he couldn’t find you….He turns to Papyrus feeling his soul break.

“i….i can’t feel her soul….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! SANS IS OUT! XD The amount of people that were saying "I can't wait for a body to show up so they know they have the wrong man!" had me laughing so hard. I was just sitting on this chapter going....'alright...yeah, you guys are right...pfft..' :3 Wonder what's gonna happen. 
> 
> Yell at me on Tumblr: [NekoElena](http://nekoelena.tumblr.com/)


	11. Doll

Consciousness was hard to come to you. But when it did you knew that you weren’t in your office anymore. Opening your eyes with some force you are able to look around the room that you find yourself in. You want to wipe at your face but with a yank on your arms you realize they are chained. Looking up you see that your wrists are in cuffs that are chained to the ceiling. Feeling your gut drop you look down and see that your ankles are chained to the floor.

All in all you are screwed and are chained up like you should be held captive by the Flayed Men in Game of Thrones. It was not a good way to wake up. You pull at the chains a bit to see if there is any lax, which there is not. Growling you take time to look around where you are. There are machines, doctor materials and lots of notes around the walls. Looking at the ground you bite the inside of your cheek. The floor is stained red, and you don’t think it’s from food coloring.

You hear the door click open and you look up at the door. A man steps inside and you blink a few times. “I...I know you….” you say softly confused. You know you have seen this man before but you can’t point where.

The man rolls his eyes, “Of course you recognize me but you don’t know me.” He says getting closer to you, “You only ever saw me each time you came to the labs. Each time you showed up with pictures of my failures.”

Eyes going wide you feel sick, “You...you’re one of the lab assistants…” You whisper and a memory comes back to you…

_“What is this some sort of D &D thing? What are these numbers you’re saying?” You ask getting a bit annoyed._

_One of the assistants walk over to you, “It’s the stats of your soul. Each number means something and the fact that yours are higher than we’ve seen before is an amazing feet.” He says and you look back at the screen._

“Why the hell are you doing this? You work with Alphys and Sans...they are monsters! You work with monsters!” You yell at him the chains rattling in your rage.

“It’s true that I work with monsters. But I’m smarter than them, I was able to read their books all one my own. I was able to make a machine to hide from monster magic. All it took was a magic sample from any monster and Sans left magic residue everywhere as he was always so lazy to do anything.” he growls and spreads his arms out, “And now, with the use of the soul machine, I’ll be able to finally complete my work and give humans magic again!”

You could feel your body growing cold. He was either insane or just had an ego so large he thought he was protecting the world. Another realization came to you and part of you didn’t want to know the answer but the deeper part had to hear it. “....the girl….the last girl you took...she…” you began.

“Oh her. Yes, that one was a mistake. I realized after I got her here that she wasn’t you.” He says going around you and opening books and putting tools on the tables next to you, “But by then she had seen my face, so I couldn’t just let her go. I decided to let her be my last last test before I got the machine.” 

You felt bile rise in your throat and you wanted to cry. That poor little girl had died because of you. Gods, you were probably going to die today, and because of the magic bubble he had placed around this place Sans would never find you. You were truly alone here, at the hands of this true monster. You could do one thing to best him, you wouldn’t cry and you wouldn’t break.

Glaring him down you watched as he set up the machine and your soul came onto the screen with your HP. It was at 757/763….must be because of the hits you had taken before you were knocked out. Seeing your soul you realized something and looked at the man, “Sans is the judge of the underground. How did he not see your LV? It has to be high with how many people you’ve killed.”

The man grinned and tapped a pin on his shirt. It looked like a normal superman pin, “This was my first invention when monsters came to the surface. When I learned that they could see souls, I made this so they can only get a blurry vision of my soul. Sure, Sans was suspicious at first but he lost interest the more him and Alphys worked on the machine.”

Grinding your teeth you looked at the red stained floor realizing that no one was suspecting this man. Not the police, not Alphys, not Sans, hell not even you thought it could have been one of the lab assistants. He had covered his tracks perfectly and you were going to die because of it. You felt your soul ache at the thought of leaving Sans before you could tell him how you felt. 

The man, you were gonna call him douche from now on, walked around to the back of you and you could hear ripping. Your shirt and bra hung loosely from you now so you assumed he had cut the back of your shirt open. The thought was confirmed when you felt his fingers on your back. You couldn’t hold back the shiver as his cold finger ran down the length of your spine.

“Such a small frame, but you have such muscles that you are one of the strongest test subjects I’ve taken.” He says and you jerk as his tongue licks around your shoulder blade. 

You want so badly to kick him, to slap him but you are stuck. You hear him pull the table closer to him and all you can do is try to keep your breathing even as you stare at the floor. You jerk again when you feel something cold press onto your back. Douche’s hand strokes the side of your body as he shushes you, “Calm yourself...it’s only a marker. I need to make sure this time is perfect.”

Your breathing picks up as you realize what is about to happen. He’s going to carve into your body. Like all the ones that came before you, all the ones you cleaned and deciphered over the weeks. You bite your tongue, you won’t cry, you won’t scream. Not for him. Not for him. When the first draw of the knife comes you gasp as it feels like fire is erupting on your back. Not just your back, your spine! 

You trade from biting your tongue, your lips, your cheek to grinding your teeth. But it’s only a matter of time before you finally break. You lost count at how many times he’s dragged the knife across your skin but with this time you scream. Your vision swims and you feel like nothing will stop the pain and fire that’s on your back. 

The next thing you know Douche is in front of you slapping your face to wake you up, “Come on ___, you can’t pass out now. I need you to work with me now.” He says slapping you again. You can taste blood in your mouth. “I’m almost done, so I need you to reach into your soul and try and call your magic. You have yellow magic so pull.” He says and you glare at him and spit the blood in his face.

“Fuck...you…” you pant weakly at him not letting up on your glare.

Douche wipes his face and glares at you as well. “You’ll unlock your magic...just wait.” He says and moves around back behind you. You look over at the screen where the image of your soul is and feel sick. Your HP is 428/763. You don’t have long to think about that as Douche starts to rip into your skin again. You can’t hold back your screams. 

Oh how you wish you did have magic. If you did get your magic you could stop him. You try desperately to reach into your soul. You don’t even know what that means but you try everything. The last thing you try is to think of Sans. His smile, his hard bones, his laugh, his strong grip, the feel of his magic around you. You are almost about to cry when everything just stops.

You pant feeling your back and pants get more wet with the amount of blood leaving your wounds. Douche screams and throws a table across the room, “Why isn’t it working?! What am I doing wrong?!” He screams then comes over to you and yanks your head back by your hair, “Are you not trying? Are you actually going against me?!” He roars.

You don’t know what to say to him but thankfully his attention leaves you as a child like laughter fills the room, “It’s not working because you don’t have magic. The only ones who can activate another’s magic is one with magic.”

“Who’s there?! How did you find this place!?” Douche yells picking up a knife from the floor.

To your surprise a yellow flower pops up out of the ground near your chained feet, “Howdy! I’m Flowey, Flowey the Flower and I know the key to your problem.”

Douche turns around and looks at the flower with both surprise and rage, “Why would a monster want to help me?” he asks eyeing the flower.

Flowey laughs again and their face twists to something from a horror movie, “Because in this world, it’s kill or be killed and I want them all dead!”

Douche watched the flower for the longest time before he straightened a bit, “Prove it. Give the girl magic and I’ll believe you.” He says.

The flower turns to look up at you with a wicked grin, “Sure. But she’ll need some monster food first to get her HP up and to stop the bleeding.” he says and you watch in horror as vines come up from around him and move around your body. Flowey moves up your body until he is level with your face, “Open up!” he sings as he shoves a piece of candy in your mouth.

Gagging a bit a vine wraps around your head to keep your mouth closed. YOu have no choice but to swallow the candy. When you do you jolt at the warm energy that fills you and the fire on your back has lessened. The vine moves away from your mouth and you growl at the flower, “Get the fuck off of me.”

Flowey laughs and moves back a bit but doesn’t leave your body, “Oh you are a feisty one. You’ll make a great warrior.” He says running a vine over your chest, “You’ll feel a slight pinch and…” You gasped in pain as your soul was pulled from your body hard. 

A bright yellow glow fills the room, the purple in your soul still shifts through like a snake in the sand. You stare in wonder at the beauty of it when Flowey grins, “Now, to unlock a human’s magic you have to send in a spark to jump start it.”

“Like a car.” Douche says moving closer to your soul. He reaches his hand out and you snarl at him. He pulls his hand back to stare at you.

“Don’t fucking touch it.” you growl and Flowey rolls his eyes.

“Whatever, but sure. Like a car.” he says and then he points a vine at your soul. You don’t know how to prepare yourself but then again nothing could prepare you for what happened next. You felt a jolt of magic enter your soul and erupt everything that was you to feel like lightning. You couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see, could only feel pain run through your whole body.

You could hear them talking but you couldn’t do anything about it.

“...her go..”

“...no...won’t let her….can do…”

“...it or else this….work…”

All of a sudden the pressure around your ankles left you and then your arms were released. You fell into a pool of your own blood and you could finally see your soul in front of you. Not thinking you grabbed it in your hands. Memories of your past filled your vision. Memories of being bullied and not backing down. Of your first time learning how to fight and being beaten down but never giving up. Every time you never gave up it filled you with more determination to not back down now.

You found you could breath again when you let go of your soul. On shaky legs you pushed yourself up off the ground and stared down Douche and the demonic flower. You wouldn’t bow to them, you wouldn’t bow to anyone! You would get out of here to your family, to your friends, to Sans! You saw Flowey spawn white pellets around himself with a grin. When they flew at you, you screamed in rage.

Something yellow flashed out and hit each of the pellets before vanishing. You stared in shock and Douche started to cheer, “It worked! You have magic! She has magic!”

Looking down at your hands you could see them glowing faintly yellow. You had seen Sans hands like this before but his was blue. Looking back up at your soul you tried to call it back to you. It came without a fight and went back into your chest. Glancing back up at Douche you see him standing over you with fascination in his eyes. 

“How did you do it? What gave you the final push to unlock your magic?” He asked grabbing ahold of your shoulders.

You glared up at him, “It was my need to not bow down to you fuckers.” You say before trying to hit him with your magic. All that happened was your hand went near him with a yellow trail following. You growled and looked back at your hands, why wasn’t it working now?

Flowey laughed, “You need to focus on what you want it to do. Every piece of magic is different. If you are trying to make an attack focus on attacking.” 

You pull back from Douche and hold out your hand. You couldn’t escape from here until you knew how to attack. Why they were being idiots and teaching you this was beyond you, but you did what Flowey said. Yellow magic started to gather on the ground below your hand. You narrowed your eyes and focused more. 

What formed was a three foot yellow doll that looked exactly like you. It had purple eyes and a sword in their hand. You stared at the doll for the longest time before you growled, “Are you fucking kidding me?!”

You clenched your fist in rage at what the hell this fucking doll would do as an attack when the doll reacted to your rage. It jumped from the ground and swung its sword at Douche and got a solid swipe at his chest cutting his shirt open. Douche cried out and moved back as your eyes brightened. Maybe you could work with this. 

Focusing more of your magic you made two more dolls as Douche was fighting with the first one. Sending them to attack Douche you turned and ran for the door. You could hear Flowey behind you laughing and Douche screaming for you to stop but you were able to make it to the door. Pushing it open you flinch as the sun shines brightly down on you. 

“Stop her! If she stays out of the barrier for too long Sans and the other monsters will find her!” Douche yelled.

This had Flowey moving towards you. Vines started to come up from the ground around you and you called your dolls to you. They jumped from Douche and ran towards Flowey to start attacking him. He growled and started using one vine to fight them. Looking around with the short time you had you couldn’t figure out where you were.

Closing your eyes and focusing your soul you called to Sans with your soul and screamed his name, “SANS!!!!!”

Just as Flowey destroyed your dolls you felt the crackle of magic behind you. You turned your head in time to see Sans appear near you his eye lights wide and scared. “___!”

Without giving him time to say anything more you turn, run and jump up onto him grabbing his ribs through his shirt, “Run! Run!” You scream.

Sans looks up from where you came from and see’s the vines shooting towards the two of you. With only a blink you felt the pressure of the earth leave you before it came back and you were in the living room of the skeleton brothers. Shouts and yells of your name and questions on what happened came from all around you. You saw everyone, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Your father and brother. You wanted to tell them you were fine but you could feel yourself growing weak from using so much magic so quickly your first time. Knowing you were safe you passed out in Sans’ arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo~ Reader has magic now and pfft...its smaller than her...*tries to hold in laughter* wonder if she'll ever...pffffffffffft......fix that...*cackles* Hope you guys liked this chapter. :) See you Thursday(hopefully)
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr: [NekoElena](http://nekoelena.tumblr.com/)


	12. Sans is an Ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I only posted one chapter last week. Things were hard but they are starting to get better. :) You guys are supporting this story so much and I love it~ Thank you all so much. Kudos and Comments give me life~!

Waking up you thought it would be gentle and gradual, what you didn’t think it would be was painful. But pain is what you got. Ripping pain in your back that had you gasping and whimpering. You felt your hands clench on the pillow that was put under your head. You could also feel your new magic gathering in your hands. You thought that douche had found you, that he was torturing you again, you had to attack with your magic. You were about to when you heard a voice.

“tori! stop! you’re hurting her!” Sans snarled and the pain in your back left.

Tori, you assumed, answered him, “You asked me to heal the scars so don’t yell at me when it pains her. I told you it would hurt her to heal but you insisted I at least try.” she growls.

Groaning from the voices and the dulling pain in your back you start to open your eyes. The magic in your hands leaves as you start to focus on the green couch you are laying on. You were home, well at the skeleton’s home, and you were safe. The thought was so overwhelming to you, you had survived where many had died. It was too much for you, you had to focus on something else.

That focus came in the form of your brother picking you up from the couch and swinging you around, “I know that groan anywhere! You are awake and I’m so glad you are alive!” He yelled.

You gasped and while he was holding you bridal style you felt like you could fly from his arms he was spinning so much. You wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged your head to his chest, “M-Mark...stopppp..” you whine getting dizzy.

“Mark, put your sister down.” you hear your father say sternly.

Mark stops and sets you down on your feet holding onto you so you don’t fall over. You realize you were wearing a shirt but it had been pulled up for whatever ‘healing’ Sans had asked for. Finally able to look around the room you saw that everyone was here, along with a few new people. “Uh...hi everyone?” You say unsure of what to say.

Your father chuckles and shakes his head a bit, “Tiger, why don’t you sit down and just relax for a moment. I know everyone is wanting to hear what happened but I don’t want you to talk until you are ready.”

Nodding you decided to sit down back on the couch and everyone turned to you. You sat back deeper in the couch and pulled your legs up to cross in front of you, “Uhhh….W-who are all the new people?” you ask looking over at Sans.

Sans clears his non existent throat and points to a large goat woman, “this is tori. her kid frisk who you’ve met once before.” he says pointing to a teenage who waves at you. Thinking back you realize it’s the kid you met with Sans the first time. “the big guy over there is asgore and the metal sack of shit is mettaton.” 

Mettaton, who was a large robot with amazing legs, glares at Sans and flips his hair, “Takes a shit to know a shit dear~” He scoffs.

Sans rolls his eye lights and you nod to them before you jerk with a realization, “W-wait. Asgore? As in the King Asgore?! Why are you here?” You ask looking over at him a bit freaked that you were in front of a king.

Asgore shifted nervously, “I’ve been keeping updated on the...case you were working on and when I heard you had returned alive I-”

“You came because you want to know if Douche was successful.” You say simply understanding now.

Sans snorted, “douche?”

“Yeah, that’s what I was calling him because I didn’t remember his name.”

“wait you know him?!”

“It’s more of you and Alphys know him.” You say and the eye lights leave Sans sockets and Alphys starts to stammer, “He’s one of your lab assistants. The weird one with the glasses.”

Sans growled and hit the wall with the side of his fist, “trenton….fucking asshole...i knew i should have looked into..fuck…”

“It’s not your fault. He made a machine to make his soul blurry to any monster..” You say and look down at your hands that are resting in your lap, “He told me a lot...he…” You start to shake remembering what he had done. Your hand moves up to hold your shoulder blade still feeling his tongue licking at you. “Ugh….I’m gonna need a hot shower later….” You say.

“It’s alright Tiger...you don’t have to speak if you don’t-”

“No dad, it’s fine. Everyone has to know.” You look up at them all, “Douche wasn’t successful, even with the machine he stole from your labs. His carving trick was not what happens to unlock a human’s magic.” You look up at Asgore, “I have a feeling that _you_ know how to unlock a human’s magic.” 

Asgore sighs a bit, “Indeed I do. So I ask, was there any monsters there?”

“W-w-what?”

“Why would a monster be there?!”

“what are you saying asgore?”

You stop them all by your words, “There was.” 

The room goes silent and Asgore looks like he was just told his whole race had been wiped out. In this case, if you were to turn against them, it just very well might be. Sighing a bit you looked down at your hands again. “He didn’t capture a monster… this one just...showed up.” You say and laugh a bit, “Douche was even surprised by this monster. It was a fucking flower with a face. It laughed and said he could unlock my magic.”

All of a sudden Frisk was on you signing so fast you had to put your hands on their to stop them, “Hold on, slow down. I can’t read you that fast.” 

Frisk nodded and tried again, “ _Was it Flowey_?”

You flinch, “Yeah, that’s his name. Flowey the Flower.”

“O-Oh stars n-n-no…” Alphys wails and hugs Undyne.

“that fucking flower again. i knew i recognized those vines.” Sans growled and Papyrus looked at his brother confused.

“Flowey? But he was always so nice to me in the underground!” Papyrus says, “Are you saying he is bad brother?”

Sans nods with a sigh, “yeah bro, i’m sorry. what did that weed say to trenton?”

You laughed at the nickname, “He said he would help. Douche wouldn’t believe him but Flowey said, ‘It’s kill or be killed and I want them all dead.’ He shoved some candy down my throat because my HP was...really low and then he fucking ripped out my soul.” you say putting a hand to your chest, “It hurt so much….and Douche almost touched it….”

“what?!”

You jumped at Sans rage and looked up at him, “He didn’t. I yelled at him and he was...shocked, I guess and didn’t do it…”

Sans relaxed a bit and you looked to everyone else who didn’t seem disturbed that Sans was getting so angry. Ignoring it yourself for now you continued, “He then sent a spark of magic into my soul and honestly it felt like I was dying. It was worse then Douche carving into my back. I don’t know why but they released me from my chains and I fell down. Again, I don’t know why but I grabbed my soul and I got so many memories. It all exploded in my mind and reminded me that no matter how many time’s I’m beaten down, I always get back up and keep fighting.”

“That’s my Tiger.” You hear your dad whisper and you smile a bit.

“Flowey sent...I guess an attack to me and I screamed and they just vanished into a glow of yellow… I tried to push them away but nothing happened. Flowey actually told me what I had to do and…” You groan and cover your face. You didn’t want to explain this part to them. Didn’t want them to see.

“Please ____, I need to see your magic. If you can make attacks I need to know what they are.” Asgore says softly with almost pain in his voice.

You growl and look at everyone in the room, “If anyone laughs I’m going to send it after you.”

“it?”

Ignoring Sans you hold your hand out over the side of the couch. You focus again and your hand lights up with yellow magic. You don’t want to attack anyone in the room, you only want to show them. Your magic responds accordingly and a yellow doll of yourself with purple eyes forms on the ground. Seven inches tall and holding no weapon. This one was smaller than the first one you had made. There is a beat of silence and Sans bursts into laughter.

Glaring up at him you growl, “Shut up Sans! I know how ridiculous this is ok?!” Your rage at his laughter works against you as a sword forms in front of the doll and she grabs it and faces Sans ready to attack.

Sans goes quiet and looks from the doll to you. You keep your hand open, your own eyes wide, “I...I didn’t mean for that to happen….I…”

Tori is the one to step closer to you, “It’s alright child. Magic responds to our emotions. You were upset that Sans laughed at you and your magic reacted.” She says with a gentle smile. “Just relax yourself and the sword will leave.”

Nodding a bit you breath out and relax your thoughts. You didn’t want to hurt anyone, especially Sans. It took a moment but the doll relaxed her stance and let go of the sword which vanished. You smiled a bit and looked up at Tori, “Does it get easier?”

She nods with a smile, “It does. I knew a mage who had similar powers to yours and it took them minutes to dispel an attack like that. It took you only seconds. You are already more powerful than them.”

“If I could get notes on what that mage could do that would be great.” You say and look down at the doll. Leaning down you hold your hand out. The doll looks up at you then jumps into your hand. Sitting up you can look at her a bit better. “She’s dressed in my workout clothes. This is… really weird.”

Undyne finally walked over to you with your brother, “I think it’s badass ___, If it’s your magic, then this doll should have your strength in it.” She says grinning brightly. 

You look at the doll and tilt your head, “I wonder how much power they have.”

“They? Child did you make more than one already?” Tori asks going to sit next to you.

You nod, “Yeah, they were bigger than this though. Around three feet tall. When I realized that this one could attack I made two more. They attacked Douche and I was able to run out of the building.” You smirk a bit, “Flowey thought it was funny until he realized that I could potentially call you guys.” You then looked up, “I never did thank you Sans...I don’t know how you found me so fast but..thank you.”

Sans blushed blue a bit but it was Papyrus who spoke, “That is easy human! My brother didn’t stop searching for your soul once he knew you were gone!”

“paps….” Sans groaned looking away.

You blushed yourself at Papyrus’ words but know you can’t do anything about it with everyone here. You looked back at the doll and imagined it leave, you didn’t need her anymore. Not yet. With a nod the doll vanished from your hand and the yellow around your hand vanished as well. Looking up at everyone you sigh a bit, “I’m really tired….maybe we can...talk again later? I just wanna take a shower and watch shitty tv with a bottle of rum in my apartment.” You say softly.

Glances are exchanged around the room and you already know what’s coming before its said. It’s your father who speaks up though, “Tiger, I know you have this fancy power now but you still don’t know how to control it. Plus that madman is still out there and I’m sure he knows where you live. It would put my old heart at ease if you let one of your friends or me and your brother live with you until you know how to work your magic. Either someone stays with you or you stay with someone. But I don’t want you alone young lady.”

You flinch at his words but nod your head. You knew he was right. You wanted that honestly, being alone with uncontrollable magic was….not on your list of things you wanted to do. But your pride kept you from asking. Your father was giving you the out you needed and you loved him for it. Sighing you wave your hand, “Fine...fine… who get’s the first sleepover?”

Almost everyone in the room called out ‘Sans’ and it made both you and Sans blush and look at everyone. “W-What the hell dad?!” You shout as he had also said Sans.

Your father put his hand on your shoulder, “Tiger, that boy hasn’t slept a wink since you been gone. He growled and snapped at everyone. I may not know about monster customs but I can see love sweetie. I can see it in both of you and I think you need to just...you need someone to comfort you.” He whispers to you.

You look from your father to Sans and realize that there was a lot the two of you needed to talk about. Maybe this would be a good thing. Gods, you hoped it would be a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about keeping the home scene in this chapter but decided against it. That just means I can make it....mmmmmmMM~ As Mettaton would say, "OH YES~!" XD Maybe. See you Thursday~
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr: [NekoElena](http://nekoelena.tumblr.com/)


	13. Sans is an even bigger ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! :D Happy to see you all this wonderful Tuesday! Just wanna let you guys know that I won't be posting on Thursday cuz its Thanksgiving~ Hope you all enjoy your families :3
> 
> Also, if you are all wondering what my head cannon for Sans and Readers sizes put next to each other are, its [this](http://nesskain.tumblr.com/post/153002135940/ana-reinhardt). I know that the picture isn't Undertale at ALL but when I saw this photo I screamed because this is like... the size difference I was going for. XD That is to say if you have your own ideas for how they look than thats fine. <3 Just wanted to share mine.

You were standing with your back to your full length mirror in the bathroom holding another hand mirror in your hand. You needed to look. You had to look. This was on you forever, you needed to face it sooner rather than later. Taking a deep breath you lifted the hand mirror until you could see your back in the double reflection you had cause with the two mirrors. The color drained from your face seeing the deep scar mounds on your spine. A smiley face, a cross, a water drop, snowflake, a hand, a thumbs up and a hand point to the left.

You truly were a soul of Justice now. The thought that now you didn’t have to get a tattoo. With the randomness of these symbols you had every tattoo you could ever want. The absurdity of it all was a little funny. The permentness of it left you a bit sad. Sighing you put the mirror down and turned on the shower.

You were thankful that Tori had healed your wounds. She had told you that she had healed the cuts but could not make the scars go away. The cuts were just too deep and they had already partially healed from the candy you were forced to eat. Stepping into the warm water you hiss as it starts to ease your sore muscles. You can see the dried blood and dirt leaving your body as the water washes over you. Sighing you grab your sponge and start to wash yourself.

When you get to your shoulder you start to scrub it trying to scrub away the feeling of the man’s tongue on you. It starts to hurt where you are scrubbing so you eventually stop. Sighing again you wash your hair and then just let the water run over your face as you think. You had magic now, that crackpot had actually given you magic. No, thinking about it harder it was the flower that did it. Putting a spark in your soul...was that all that it took...or was your determination to not die another part of it? You didn’t know for sure and you didn’t want to put anyone else through that pain to test it out.

How did Frisk know Flowey though? They had asked you so quickly if that was their name. Granted it seemed like everyone knew about the flower. Only Frisk and Papyrus were not angry or scared about the mention of this flower. Papyrus had even said he was friends with Flowery. You rubbed your chest, there was nothing friendly in that flowers eyes. He didn’t care about you and you didn’t think he cared about unlocking your magic or not. It seemed like...like a game to him.

When the water started to turn cold you turned it off and stepped out of the shower. Drying yourself off you put on the large t-shirt, panties and shorts you had brought in with you. You walk out of the bathroom throwing your dirty clothes in trash not wanting to both with cleaning the blood from the pants. Entering your living room you can see Sans sitting on the couch flipping through channels.

“Anything on?” You ask going over to him and sitting down in the empty space on the couch.

“don’t know...just turned this on.” he responds, “i stepped out for a moment while you were in the shower. picked up some whiskey from grillby. it’ll give you a buzz and restore your magic.”

Arching your brow you looked at the table where the bottle and two glasses sat, “For someone who was so angry a few hours ago, you sure left me alone quickly.” you tease.

“eh, i was only gone for like a minute tops. popped into grillby’s and got the bottle, put it on my tab then was back here before anything could happen.” he says and leans forward to pour you a glass and one for himself as well. He leaned back and handed it to you.

Swirling the liquid around in the glass for a moment you brought it to your lips and took a sip. The warmth and sting of the alcohol slid down your throat making you hiss and you closed your eyes. It went down your body and seemed to spread to every inch of you making you feel lighter. Taking another sip did the same thing but also had a large portion of the feeling stay in your chest where you assumed your soul was. 

“This is really good. Thanks Sans.” You say softly looking over at the tv. Sans only hums in response and the two of you sit there in awkward silence. 

Taking the remote from the space between you, you turned it to the 500 channels and started to search for a stupid movie. You settled on a stupid romcom and drank more of the whiskey. You had a love for horror and mystery but after the day you had you don’t think you could have watched Saw or The Hills Have Eyes. Grumbling a bit you watch the actress and actor meet for the first time and have words against each other. Pouring yourself another glass after you finished your first you started to predict how things would turn out. 

Deciding to get some practice on your new magic in the stupidest way you could imagine you held out your hand and made two seven inch doll on the coffee table. You felt Sans shift on the couch to watch you but he didn’t say anything. Wondering what you could do with dolls you moved your fingers a bit thinking of the next scene you knew was going to happen in the movie. 

The first doll, dressed in pants and a sweater, started to mock talking to someone as they walked fast. The second doll, in shorts and a t-shirt, saw the first one and casually tripped her then caught the first in their arms to fake a rescue. Looking up at the tv you grinned seeing it play out in the movie. You then placed your hand on your glass and just tried to imagine what they would do next, it was a bit harder with your hand doing something else and their movements were jerky.

“your magic has to have a direct line to something. because it’s coming from your hand you need it to be fully working the magic.” Sans says and you look up to see that he’s watching you and not the movie.

You not and take your hand off the glass and the dolls are able to move around with the same fluid motion as before. You play with them a bit more before you start to feel a bit tired. Sans puts his hand over your and the dolls waver a bit.

“take a drink. you’re running your magic down by doing that.” He says but you can hear that he isn’t scolding you, just worried. 

Nodding you release your magic and the dolls vanish. Holding the drink up to your lips you take a large gulp and sigh a bit at the sting and the pulse in your soul. Rubbing your chest you think about when Flowey had brought your soul out. How much pain you were in. “W-will it always hurt?” 

“what?”

“Taking my soul out...will it always hurt?”

Sans sighed next to you and took a drink from his own glass, “no...intent is everything to monsters and to souls… flowey had the intention to harm you, so it hurt. If you were to pull out your soul, you wouldn’t want to hurt yourself so you wouldn’t feel much of anything, maybe just a pressure.” He says looking over at you.

Biting your lip you place your glass down on the table and lean back on the couch again. Sans watches you as you hold your hand in front of your chest and imagine your soul. The colors, the way it was shaped...you imagine it flowing out of your body with no pain.

“what are you…”

His words are cut off as you let out a held breath as your soul come out of your chest and floats above your hand. You smile brightly as you look at the familiar image of your yellow and purple soul. It hovers in your cupped hands as you watch it and the snake like color of purple swirls around it.

“w-why did you… oh stars… ___…” Sans sputtered trying to look away from you but his eye lights were being drawn to your soul.

“What?” You asked not understanding why he was freaking out. It was just your soul. When you looked at his blue flushed face and his panicked eye lights you then remembered what Undyne had told you. Souls were something you didn’t show to anyone unless you trusted them or were… oh jeez… “I’m sorry! I completely forgot…” you say blushing and your mind can’t help but think about how nervous Sans is by seeing your soul.

As if on cue your soul brightens with your thoughts and your soul jumps from your hands and flies for Sans. His eye lights go wide and you shoot forward and grab at your soul. Your hands wrap around your soul just as it reaches him and your hands hit his chest. You are now half laying on him with your soul in your hands against his chest. With a bright red face you gulp and start to pull your hands back.

“I um… I’m so sorry… I don’t know what that...was..” you say and sit up a bit off of him and press your soul into your chest. With your soul back in your body you move back to your original place on the couch not able to look at him.

Sans coughed a bit and scratched at his skull, “you uh...heh….i’m gussin’ you like me…” He says also not able to look at you.

Blushing more you grab your glass and swallow the rest of it down before you pour some more to drink. You realized that his words were not in the form of a question and you didn’t know if you could say anything at this point. Your embarrassment was so thick you could practically feel it in the air suffocating you. 

“souls can react in the weirdest ways…” he starts, “they hold everything that makes you, you and they hold magic. it’s hard for a soul to lie and… your soul is kind of…. very truthful.” 

You look over at Sans unsure if this is an acceptance or a rejection. Fearing the ladder you gulp down your third glass and can feel yourself getting a very nice buzz. “So what did my soul say, oh judge?” You ask with a bit of bitterness in your tone. You hate yourself that your fear makes you angry.

Sans sighs, “it… it just told me that you have feelings for me and i don’t kno-mmph!”

You didn’t want to hear his words. In a desperate/tipsy attempt to shut him up you had placed the glass down and jumped over to him. You had to practically stand on your knees fully to reach his skull but you managed to kiss him on his teeth. At first you were just kissing bone until you felt something soft move against you. You could feel something like, pseudo lips starting to move with you. 

Taking the opportunity you moved closer to him your body flushing against the side of him as you leaned up kissing him. Your hands moved up to cup part of his face and one hand to grip onto a rib to steady yourself. You heard him groan against your lips. Strong bony hands moved to your knees and picked you up with little effort. You felt yourself move around to the front of his body and you were now straddling his lap. 

While the position had your legs open wider than you were used to on a human, you could do it. When you felt something wet against your lips you didn’t question how he had a tongue. You just took advantage of it. Opening your mouth you let your own tongue work against his and the fight for dominance started. You moaned and moved your hands down to rub against his ribs through his shirt.

Sans growled into your mouth and you remembered him saying before that the bones were sensitive. Grinning you broke the kiss and moved your mouth quickly to lick at his vertebrae. When he moaned and ran his hands up your thighs it spurred you on. You switched between licking and nipping on the bone as he continued to grip your thighs. 

When you moved to his clavicle you could hear his breath hitch. It was always amazing to hear him breath when he had no lungs. The bones was a lot larger than normal so you felt confident biting it a little harder. Sans groaned and squeezed your butt making you shiver at the feeling. You licked and sucked on the bone as you felt his hands start to wander over your body. When his bony fingers moved up into your shirt you felt him brush against one of the scars.

Sans froze under you and it was so sudden you moved back to look at his face. His eye lights were gone and you waved your hand a bit in his face, “Sans? W-whats wrong?” You asked your voice breathless and shaky.

You gasped as Sans moved to pick you up again and move you off of his lap. As he placed you back on the couch he sighed and rubbed his face with his hand, “this...we….” He sighs, “we can’t do this...i’m sorry….”

The rejection hit you like a bucket of ice water making your whole body go cold. Standing up you got off the couch and walked past him. This was his last chance. You were walking away and if he didn’t stop you….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sans flinched as your bedroom door slammed so hard it shook the apartment a bit. He had fucked up. Again! Groaning he put his hands against his skull. Stupid...why the hell had he stopped you? Sighing he shook his head. He knew why, his soul just didn’t like it.

He had been planning to ask you out. He was going to take you to Grillby’s when he got out of that stupid jail cell. He knew they couldn’t hold him there for long. But when he got out and he couldn’t find your soul. He panicked. Sans had spent the entire time you were missing ‘porting to every single place he had ever been. He got new ‘ports because of how much he ran around.

Sans had been in a panic and a rage. Someone had grabbed you at work. At a fucking police station and the stupid cops had no leads! They were just waiting for your body to show up! When his phone had started to ring he realized that he had left his brother alone, again.

Instead of answering he teleported straight to the house and found all of his friends there. Of course they were, they were your friends as well. He was a bit surprised to see Asgore, Toriel and Mettaton but at this point he didn’t care. He just wanted to find you.

“Brother! Did you have any luck?” Papyrus asked putting his phone back into his pocket. When Sans shook his head Papyrus looked down worried.

Undyne couldn’t take the silence, “She’s strong! She’s probably kicking the guys ass as we speak and getting out of there! ___ will probably be knocking on the door any minute!”

Everyone in the room froze as there was a knock on the door. Sans looked at it and glared. That would be too easy and not possible. He was searching for your soul non stop and that was not your soul. It was two souls actually. When Toriel opened the door he saw a worried Mark and a very angry Roy.

“Where the hell is she?” Roy yelled walking right up to Sans, “You said you were going to protect her! You gave me your word you were going to be her backup! Why the hell did the police call me and tell me that my daughter was missing!” Roy clenched his fists at his sides as Mark came over to hold onto his father, “They….they said they were...sorry for my loss…. My daughter isn’t dead….”

Sans could see that your father was fighting back tears. Could see the same in everyone in the room. No one wanted to believe you were gone, but with Sans unable to find your soul….

It was hours later, hours of the same argument, the same pep talks and attempts at eating that finally something happened. All at once Sans was struck with your soul energy. It made him stumble from where he was standing against the wall and everyone took notice. He could feel your soul and he swore he could hear you screaming his name in fear.

“___!” he yelled and with a flash of blue and an angry noise behind him he had teleported directly to you. The rest was history.

There was no denying that he felt strongly for you. His soul couldn’t deny it and he saw first hand that your soul most likely felt the same. Hell, had it been any other night he would have plowed you into the couch with no shame. But this was not another night. You had just been saved from a murderer. Your magic had been unlocked and as the judge he couldn’t trust the soul of someone new to magic.

He didn’t know if your soul had jumped to him because you truly felt something for him. Or if your magic knew his was safe, or the possibility that your soul wanted to start an encounter. He was going to ignore the soul things and continue enjoying the moment you were sharing but when his hands touched your back. He couldn’t do it. You would have those scars on you forever and it was thanks to his father and the stupid language he made. 

The man, douche, had started all of this because of the book he had stolen from Sans lab in the underground. You were hurt and scared because of him. He couldn’t face you with that knowledge. Even with his soul feeling like it would tear itself in two he remained on the couch for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the drama~ :3 Ya'll think it'll be that easy? XD We got a lot more before they finally confess. <3 
> 
> Poll! :D I enjoyed the one on Tomorrow so I'm gonna do one here.
> 
> Should we see Flowey again?  
> Yes  
> or  
> No


	14. Code Turnip

When you woke up alone the next morning you were pissed. That son of a bitch let you walk away, again! Growling you felt your soul stab with pain but you didn’t care. Picking up your phone you text the only person who could help at this point. 

Brofessor X 8:34am  
* Code turnip. Home

Your brother would know what the code word meant. The two of you had make it when you started dating in high school. If a guy started getting too up his own ass or rejected you, you could text your brother the code word and your location and he would drop everything and come get you. Because he dropped everything you only used it on extreme cases. 

Getting up you got dressed in black pants and a red sweater and your converse. The sweater and bra felt a bit weird on your scars but you figured you had to get used to everything feeling weird on your back now. You went into the bathroom the freshen up and when that was done you browsed the internet on your phone waiting for Mark.

An hour passed and you heard your door being unlocked. Getting up and going out of your bedroom you got to watch as your brother burst through the door. Sans woke up with wide eye lights as he took in your brother and you standing in the room. Mark looked to you and then screamed.

“Woop! Woop! We got a code turnip! Code turnip!” He yelled rolling his fingers around. Mark then walked over to Sans and pointed to him, “You are too large to punch so just know that I want to punch you.” He said before walking back over to you.

You smirked at your brother’s words and the utter confusion on Sans face as your brother put his hand on your back and walked you right out the door. When the two of you made it to the car he opened the door for you to get in the passenger side. He then ran around and got in the driver seat and took off down the road. You were about to ask where you were going when a hand grabbed you from the back seat.

Screaming you turned around sharply in the seat belt and saw….Undyne, with her hands in the air and a grin on her face. “Guess your brother didn’t tell you I was here.” She says with a laugh.

Taking a deep breath to relax your beating heart you shake your head. “No. He just got me out like he usually does. But what are you doing here?” You ask.

“Mark said that you called a code that meant you needed out of a situation. Told him I wanted to help. He didn’t argue just let me come.” 

Nodding a bit you shrug, “Yeah...sounds like Mark.” you look over at your brother, “Thank you by the way Mark. I really needed that code turnip.”

Mark glanced at you, “Mind explaining why you called a code turnip on Sans?”

Undyne leaned forward, “Can you explain what the hell the code means first?”

Sighing a bit you look away a bit, “Because of my size, a lot of guys in my high school thought it would be a cool thing to date me. It was mostly just to have the weird girl in school and to say they fucked a midget.” You say and growl, “And I’m not a midget by the way….”

“Never thought you were punk.”

You smiled a bit as you continued, “In my Sophomore year I was going on a date with this Junior guy. Mark had a bad feeling about him so he said that if anything goes a way that I don’t like, or if he is an ass, or even if I’m flat out rejected by a guy that I like… I text him code turnip and my location and he’ll be there as quick as he can.”

Undyne looked between you and Mark then back at you, “What happened with the guy?”

Mark clenched the steering wheel, “He took her to a house party. He flirted with girls in front of her and she watched as his friends poured something in her drink and they tried to pretend they didn’t. They wanted her to drink it.”

“Naturally, I went to the bathroom and called Mark. He showed up ten minutes later with the police and beat the shit out of my date at school the next day.” You laughed.

Mark shrugged his shoulders, “So I ask again ___, why did you call it on Sans?”

You flinched at his question and put a hand over where your soul was. You rubbed your skin softly as you thought about what had happened last night. Undyne put her hand on your shoulder again. It didn’t scare you this time but as you felt her clench her hand you knew she understood.

“I think I know…. Hey Mark, take a left up here. I got the place we should go.” Undyne says keeping her hand on your shoulder the rest of the drive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The place Undyne had directed Mark to was the lab. While you were a little freaked out at first, wondering if you would see Douche, you remembered that he couldn’t be here anymore. You and Mark had followed Undyne into the building but you didn’t go to Alphys or Sans offices. Instead you went down another hallway and ended up in a large building full of training equipment.

Undyne held out her hand, “Two birds, one stone as you humans say it. You can get out your aggression for the asshole and,” She pointed up to a few camera’s in the building, “Alphys can use that to scan your magic and we can get a better understanding so we can teach you how to better control it.”

You looked around the building and saw weights, punching bags, a track, a sparing matt and a weapon shelf. You walked over to the punching bag as you thought about last night. Your breathing started to pick up and you didn’t know if it was from rage or because you wanted to cry. At this point it didn’t matter.

You screamed in rage as you threw your fist out and punched the bag in front of you. You continued your onslaught against the bag as you imagined you were hitting Sans, “Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Asshole! Dick! Stupid!” You screamed with each punch.

The bag started to swing a bit too much but that stopped when Undyne ran up and went behind it. She held onto the bag and nodded. You started to punch it again and you knew that Mark was waiting for you to finally answer his question. You kept punching and even started kicking as you began to talk.

“I was stupid...I pulled out my fucking soul to look at it… and the fucking thing jumped and flew towards Sans!” You screamed.

Undyne sucked in a breath and looked down at you worried as you continued, “He fucking called me out! That I like him! I kissed him! And he pushed me away! He rejected me!” You yelled as tears started to fall down your face. “My soul went to him and he rejected me!”

Something in your chest pulsed and you gasped stopping short in your punch. It pulsed again and you fell to your knees holding your chest. It felt like your soul was on fire, like it was being clenched and torn apart. You could hear Mark and Undyne calling your name and you felt a hand on your back. 

Suddenly Undyne picked you up and screamed in your face, “FIGHT IT! You are stronger than this!” 

Her words rolled around your head as you panted and held your chest. Fight it? Fight what? The burning pain in your chest? The feeling of total rejection? Then it hit you, you were losing yourself...because a guy rejected you. When had you ever done that? Soul mate or not he was one guy! Gritting your teeth you pushed the rejection back and back until your soul was only the familiar dull ache in your chest.

Undyne grinned, “That’s it! How are you going to get strong enough to kick his ass if you let yourself fall apart here!”

Wiping your face you nodded to her, “Thanks Undyne…”

She grinned and put you down, “No problem. Now let’s have a sparing match. With magic!”

You looked over at your concerned brother and he just shrugged a bit. He was really at a loss in this situation. With a smile you nodded your head to him as well and walked behind Undyne to the track field and the two of you faced each other. Undyne held her hand out and a glowing green spear appeared in her hand as she grinned at you.

“The only way to beat me is to come at me head on! Don’t back down!” She yelled and watited for you.

Nodding you held up your own hand and concentrated on making dolls that were taller. All you could do still was make two dolls that were three feet tall. One doll held a sword, while the other was bare handed. You could do this. It was just like….last night...no! Don’t think of that. Think of your dolls.

Looking up at Undyne could could see more spears forming behind her as her grin got wider. You nodded to her and flexed your hand. The dolls took off running towards Undyne. The spears were set loose and the doll with the sword came up in front and blocked each of them. Undyne’s grin faltered a bit as the second ducked under the attacks and went straight for Undyne.

Undyne jumped back and threw more spears down. The second doll dodged them and kept running for Undyne. You didn’t know why but you felt you had to catch her with your magic. Undyne finally got mad and pulled up her spear and ran for your doll not going back from the challenge.

Undyne made a battle cry and threw her spear down to attack your doll. You held out your other hand to mimic the doll this time. You grabbed onto her spear and could practically feel her magic through your own magic, even though it was so far away from you. Grinning you could tell by Undyne’s face that your doll was doing the same. You moved on instinct as you gripped her spear and pulled. Not with your hands but with your magic.

You could feel Undyne’s magic move around your fingers and it started to become familiar to you. When you heard Undyne grunt in pain you stopped. Letting go of her spear the doll moved back a few paces and saw Undyne stumble a bit. Your doll started to bubble and the one that held the sword moved forward merging into the second one.

“What the hell are you doing nerd?!” Undyne yelled looking from you to the bubbling doll.

With your hands outstretched you panted a bit, “I…. I don’t know… but...I do...I…”

Before you could say more the doll started to grow larger until it was the same height as Undyne. It then began to take shape, it was still the bright yellow but the features started to grow scales, fins, long hair tied in a bun. The last piece was the glowing yellow spear that went in the dolls hand. The doll grinned and took a stance in front of Undyne.

“You made a doll of me! Holy shit!” Undyne yelled then gasped as the doll started to attack.

Dolldyne rushed at Undyne but then was halted as you clenched your fist. Undyne looked over at you as your fist shook with the strain of restraining the new magic. “N-no! No more fighting!” You growled out, “Stand down!”

The tension on your magic released as Dolldyne let its spear fall away and just stood at attention. You slumped down to your knees feeling tired. Dolldyne turned and ran towards you and stood at your back protectively. Looking up you could see that it was an exact replica of Undyne, just like how yours were.

Undyne ran over as well and looked at your doll then you. “That...that is fucking awesome! They could even use my attacks!” Undyne yelled her own spear vanishing.

You chuckled a bit, “I… I didn’t know I could do this but… it’s draining me…” You say softly.

Undyne’s eyes go wide and she goes to her knees as well reaching out to you, “Punk.. hey, you’re spending too much magic. You don’t have full control of it yet.” She says urgently, “You need to either make them leave or make them smaller. Can you do that?” 

Panting you nod and close your eyes. You can feel Dolldyne at your back, can feel how large they are, how much magic they are taking. You needed to rest, there wasn’t any more fighting. You didn’t need them anymore. You felt Dolldyne getting smaller and smaller until there was nothing at your back. Letting out a breath of air you felt less dizzy.

You opened your eyes about to say something when the doors to the gym opened up and Alphys came running in carrying something. “I-I I can’t believe y-you did that Undyne.” Alphys scolded as she came up to the two of you.

“What? Why am I in trouble?” 

“B-because you know better.” Alphys says and hands you a cup of tea and a piece of candy. “_-___ just got her magic and y-you asked her to spar? Sh-she still doesn’t know p-proper control.” 

You arch your brow but are unable to say anything against it. You honestly had no idea how to do magic management, you just threw your energy into what you were doing. That was probably why you were so winded right now. To try and get away from the argument you popped the candy into your mouth.

Undyne looked away from you and rubbed her arm a bit, “I um… Yeah but. Did you see what she did? She made a doll of me! They could use my attacks!”

Alphys sighed a bit, “That is in-interesting but that doesn’t c-change the fact that you put her at risk.” She says then turns to you, “I got a call f-from Papyrus. He wants to know who’s going t-to stay with you tonight.”

That was when Mark made his entrance again, “I am. It’s time for some sibling bonding and for her to explain a few things to me.” He says looking down at you.

You groan and take a sip of the tea, “Can we do it after lunch? I am so starving.” 

Mark laughs, “Already have a pizza scheduled for delivery.”

Your eyes light up and you jump up, “You are the best big brother ever!” 

“Haha, I know. I know. Now let’s get back to the house, you need to rest.”

No one argues as Mark picks you up and tosses you over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He did this a lot growing up so you learned to not fight it. Sighing you wave to the girls and hope that Alphys won’t be too mad at Undyne.

“Next time I’ll teach you control!” Undyne yells to you as you and Mark leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the house you walk inside and look around. Nothing looks different, except for the absence of a certain skeleton. Your soul pulses and you push the feeling down again. You didn’t have time for that right now. Mark walked over to the couch and sat down.

“I’m gonna watch something on Netflix. Go ahead and take a nap. Pizza won’t get here until like 5pm.”

Nodding you walk into your bedroom and strip off your clothes. Sparring or training in jeans and a sweater...not the best idea. You were covered in sweat but you were so tired you didn’t care at this point. Going to your bed you fell on top of the covers in only your panties and closed your eyes to sleep.

Would you ever talk to Sans about what happened? Did you even want to try? He rejected you and it hurt…..you didn’t think you could go through that kind of pain again. Clutching onto your pillow you tried to ignore the pulsing ache in your soul. You were just about to drift off into a dreamless sleep when….

“Howdy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright you guys! I hope you liked the chapter and I'll see you all next week for this story. If you would like a full update on what I'll be doing with my posting schedule and my other stories please come see the post either on Tumblr or you've already seen it on Tomorrow. :) Either way, I will see you all next week with a new chapter of Love, Magic and Murder! 
> 
> Tumblr: [NekoElena](http://nekoelena.tumblr.com/)


	15. How Will He Fix This?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so sorry about the long break! I detailed everything [here](http://nekoelena.tumblr.com/post/155881014153/alright-um-im-sorry-that-im-answering-this) if you wanted to take a look. I'm back with more chapters and a new posting schedule. 
> 
> Tomorrow will update on Mondays
> 
> Love, Magic and Murder on Wednesdays
> 
> The Bone Doctor on Fridays

The door slammed and all Sans could do was watch it. Half asleep and confused he scratched his fingers against his skull trying to figure out if that was all real. Your brother had charged in….yelled at him and…. Took you? Took you! You were gone! Sans soul flared up as he stood. Where the hell were you going?! 

Sans let his magic flare out quickly to catch you but stopped when he felt Undyne near you. You were safe, not with him but safe. Growling Sans teleported home to maybe sleep a bit more. Those thoughts were dashed when his brother caught him from the kitchen doorway.

“Sans! What are you doing home so early?” Papyrus called over to him making him stop walking, “Where is the human?”

“her brother picked her up...and i believe undyne is with them too.”

Papyrus perked up a bit, “That is where Human Mark and Undyne left to! I see now!” He says going back into the kitchen to finish cooking, “Would you like some breakfast spaghetti Sans? Everyone else has left for work!”

Sans would have declined but he knew that his brother didn’t really like to eat alone. In a way, this was his brother’s way of asking for closeness. Sans could never deny his brother. So the large monster sat down at the table with his brother and had a nice breakfast instead of sleeping more.

When he was alone in the house after his brother had left for his own work he looked towards his room. He could say fuck it and go hide out in his room, or he could teleport to work and do something to not let him think about you. Sighing he teleported away to the lab and saw Alphys watching one of the cameras.

“what are you doin’ alphys?” he asked walking closer.

Alphys squeaked and tried to cover the screen with her claws, “S-Sans! W-what are y-y-you d-doing here?” She asked looking up at him.

He arched a bone brow, “uh...i work here.”

“O-Oh… o-of course.. Um...c-can you um...ge-get me something f-from t-the store?”

He was about to ask her why she was freaking out when he heard your voice coming from the screen. _“I was stupid!”_

Sans moved towards the screen and Alphys lowered her hands knowing she couldn’t fight him and she wanted to see this as well. _“I pulled out my fucking soul to look at it… and the fucking thing jumped and flew towards Sans!”_

Sans felt his soul drop at your words. He could feel Alphys glancing over at him but he couldn’t look at her. He couldn’t help but watch you as you continued to punch the bag, as tears started to fall. _“He fucking called me out! That I like him! I kissed him! And he pushed me away! He rejected me! My soul went to him and he rejected me!”_

Sans felt like the biggest asshole in the world. He hadn’t...could he really say he didn’t mean to push you away? He had seen your soul fly towards him last night, could feel the love and need to be near him. He had felt your lips on him, your body so close to his and it had felt right….but he had pushed you away. He thought you didn’t know what it had meant. He thought this had only happened because your magic was new. 

Not looking away from the screen he spoke, “how long alphys…”

“I-i-I d-don’t-”

**“h o w l o n g!”**

He heard Alphys squeak in fear and she fiddled with her claws making a clicking sound, “F-from what… Undyne told me...sh-she figured it...it out after…” Alphys sighed, “Th-the day we l-looked at her soul…”

Sans froze and finally turned his head to look at Alphys, “what?” He thought back to that day and felt his soul grow cold, “t-that… that was almost two weeks ago….before she was...stars before what happened at the bar…”

He knew that he had figured out in his soul that you were his soulmate that night you had passed out in his arms at that sleepover. Feeling you perched on his shoulder and then holding you, he felt that you were a perfect fit on his body and his soul had exploded with the emotions. He knew how painful it could be, and you felt the same...for almost two weeks? Stars…

“did we...did we cause it? scanning her soul like that? have we been doing it to others as well?” He asked getting nervous.

Alphys shook her head, “It um… it was a-actually your brother t-that had her… realize… U-Undyne told me that he.. He asked her to close her eyes and t-think deep down ho-how she felt about you…”

Sans groaned and clanked his hand against his skull, “paps… wait does that mean… everyone knows?”

Alphys gave a half smile to him, “W-why do you t-think everyone told you t-to stay with her y-yesterday… we thought you two would...I’m sorry but… why did you push her a-away…”

Sans sighed, “i..i can’t be who she needs. all i can be is a constant reminder that she has those scars because of me. trenton would never have...carved into her like that if he hadn’t found my father’s notes…”

There was silence as the two monsters watched you start to form dolls and fight against Undyne. Alphys didn’t look up at him as she spoke again, “A reminder for her….or y-you?”

Sans thought about her words. Was she right? Was he pushing you away because your new scars would make _him_ feel guilty every time he saw or felt them? The language was created by his father, you should blame him, hate him. You wouldn’t have those scars if…

“I think…” Alphys began, “That even if...if Trenton had not found your f-fathers book he would have tried something else… and… ___ is not the t-type to blame someone w-who had nothing to d-do with w-what happened.”

Sans felt his soul pulse and he put his hand over it. You were his soulmate and yesterday and today confirmed that he was yours. It was his own guilt holding the two of you back, could he ignore that? Would you let him? You looked so hurt and you might not forgive him. His thoughts were stopped as one of your dolls caught Undyne’s spear. The two scientists watching in amazement as the doll changed shape and size to imitate Undyne.

“she...she can replicate…” Sans whispered then started to laugh, “she could make an army of undyne’s...or stars! if she is able to do any form at any time.. she could become powerful if her magic learned the forms and magic of every monster.” His non existent brain started to work on overtime, “does it only work with monsters? or is it with humans or maybe only those with magic?”

When you fell to your knees he tensed. He knew the look of magical drain. He turned and started for the door when Alphys took his arm, “W-wait..I um..”

His mind caught up with his soul and he sighed. You were still angry with him. As much as his soul was pushing him to go down there and help you...he couldn’t. Not yet. He nodded and stayed in the middle of the room as Alphys grabbed some candy and a cup of tea. “ask her who’s gonna stay with her…please..” he called out as she left.

His hand raised up and clench at his shirt as he turned back to the screen. He watched you make the doll leave, Alphys come in and scold Undyne. He smirked a bit as the small monster lied and said it was Papyrus who was asking. His soul started to spin as your brother said he would be staying with you.

A monster should be there. Maybe he could convince Undyne to go over with you? Maybe his brother could go over for a cooking lesson? While he was trying to figure out how to get a monster to stay with you, you and your brother had left. The only reason he realized this was because the doors of the lab opened up and there was a roar of anger.

“NGAAHHHHHH!” Undyne shouted as she jumped straight for Sans.

Sans teleported out of the way just in time and glared at the fish woman skidding across the floor, “what the fuck undyne?!”

“You ask _me_ what the fuck!? I should I ask you that! You fucking rejected her!” Undyne yelled a spear appearing in her hand and she pointed it at him. “I’m gonna kick your bony ass!”

Sans held out his hands, “i don’t have an ass. but even if i did i would have kicked it myself.”

Alphys ran into the room then and held out her hands to Undyne, “U-Undyne w-wait! S-Sans realizes his m-mistake! H-he’s gonna make it better….right?” She said looking over at Sans.

Sans sighed and scratched his skull, “yeah...i fucked up again...i need to make it right….”

Undyne let the spear vanish and looked over at him, “Fine. I won’t murder you.” She walked forward and pointed her finger in his face, “But if you hurt her again-”

“-i won’t. i won’t let anyone hurt her again.” Sans said cutting the fish monster off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Howdy!” 

Your eyes snapped open hearing that one one word. It was laced with humor and sarcasm. Sitting up you looked towards the voice and saw that stupid little yellow flower. It was sitting on your window sill and you were about to question how it had rooted itself in the wood but you just assumed he would answer ‘magic’. Growling you sat the rest of the way up, “What the hell do you want weed?”

The flower tilted his head and laughed a bit, “Seems you’re hanging out with the smiley trash bag. And you have no shame.”

You look down at your naked body and roll your eyes. “I was essentially naked the other day. Now you are getting cold petals?” You asked with a smirk at his glare.

“I’m not nervous you idiot!” He growled then stopped himself and sighed, “I was coming to ask you to come back.”

You scoffed at the flower, “Why the hell would I come back? After what you did to me? Hell no.” 

“That human isn’t in control anymore. I’m in control. You would be joining me.” He says his eyes filling with a spark.

Putting your hand on your head you shake your head a bit, “I still don’t understand. Why the hell did you help him? Why are you ‘taking charge’?” You ask.

The flower grinned, “Like I told that human back there. This world is Kill or be Killed and I want to be the one doing the killing. I want to take all of this over! I will be the god that I once was!” He yelled his eyes sparking into a fire.

“I’m going to make an army of mages to take down the monsters. The weak humans will help me grow into a god. Join me. Join the winning side and help me reduce this world to rubble.” He continued.

You watched him for the longest time before you burst into laughter. He growled, “Why are you laughing?!” he screamed.

You laughed so hard tears started to form in your eyes. Holding your stomach you wiped your eyes and looked back at him, “I… I just find it so funny… You actually think I’m going to help you! That anyone is going to help you!” You say giggling softly now.

Flowey grinned, “I already have a few in my army.” 

That shuts you up.

“It’s amazing really. Go to a few groups that want the eradication of monsters and they don’t mind following one to accomplish it.”

Your blood runs cold, “We’ll stop you.”

Flowey laughs this time, “Who? You and the trash bag? He couldn’t stop me in the underground and it’s only because Frisk took my reset powers that he lost his fear of me.” 

You must have looked confused because Flowey tilted his head with a wicked grin, “Oh? Did he not tell you? I’m not surprised. Most people don’t want to talk about how many times they’ve failed...how many times they’ve watched their brother die… how many times they’ve died..”

Your soul clenched thinking of any of that happening to Sans. The strong monster you knew, who had saved you many times. “You’re lying. There’s no way any of that could be true. He’s sti-”

“Still here?” Flowey asked and grinned, “Well that’s explained as well. Ever get a sense of deja vu? That’s an effect of the world resetting. Back in the underground I had the power to go back in time and I could do anything I wanted!” He laughed, “I killed all, I killed only some, I made others kill their friends! Ahahaha, I once even slowly broke Papyrus down and Undyne thought Sans was the one doing it!”

Your hand clenched the bed sheets under you at his words. You didn’t know if he was telling the truth, but something in your soul was telling you that it was true. When he continued you felt your blood freezing in your body.

“The only reason I lost my power was because Frisk fell into the underground. They had more determination that me somehow.” He stated with a bitter spit, “At first they went through just trying to survive, loading when they died. When they got to the end, before they opened the barrier they went back to the beginning. They made friends with everyone, then they killed everyone. It was fun on those runs. Sans would find them in the judgement hall with his brothers dust covered scarf and fight the kid. The two would kill each other over and over again. It was even more funny because Sans was the only one besides me that could remember a reset! To everyone it was like nothing happened, but to him it was a vicious game that just started over!”

Flowey then glared, “Then they got a conscious and promised to never reset again. They broke the barrier and here we all are. I’ve gotten bored of it all. If I can get them to reset, or hell even if I can get the power myself. I’ll be a god again.” He tilted his head a chilling grin on his face, “Now, will you join me or do I have to kill you?”

There was silence in your room for the longest time. You stared at the flower and thought about everything he was saying. Was this flower telling the truth? You thought about asking Sans but that just hurt your soul to think about. Would he even be honest with you? That left asking Frisk...would they tell you? They had seemed really scared the other day when you had said Flowey was the monster in the building with you.

You knew that you would never join his side. That just left his threat of killing you. While you didn’t know if this ‘resetting and loading’ were real, you knew you only had one option out of this. You had to bluff the hell out of this. He believed in these resets so you had to play off of it.

You grinned yourself and leaned back, “Nope. Still not going to join you. And you’re not going to kill me.”

Flowey stared at you then growled, “And what makes you think that you stupid idiot?!” He screamed, vines starting to appear around him.

Keeping your cool you watched him, “Because if you kill me, word will get to Sans and Frisk and Frisk will just load back. I’ll be alive and they’ll appear in my room to stop you.”

Flowey paused, “You honestly think they’ll load for your pathetic life?”

You smirked, “The real question is...can you risk it?”

Flowey glared and his vines vanished, “You would have been great in my army. Smart little shit you are. See you in the war.” He says before he goes down into the sill with a pop.

You wait a moment to make sure he is gone. Letting out a breath you lay back into the bed your heart beating a mile a minute. You avoided death...for the second time in…. Ugh three days. What was your life now? 

Whatever it was, you thought it was bullshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm sorry for leaving you all on that cliffhanger for so long. :) Flowey just straight up threw Sans and Frisk under the bus revealing all that shit.
> 
> +10 love points for anyone who gets the reference in this chapter. <3


	16. The Plan and Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys~ I'm so happy that so many of you knew the reference. Flowey is not a Good Life Coach is such an amazing story. Its very dark but its a story that could be an actual book and sell millions. <3 Everyone should read it.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter~

Finally sitting up you grab your cell phone. You had to make a phone call and it was probably better that you did it sooner rather than later. Clicking a few buttons you held the phone to your ear hearing it ring.

“Asgore’s office how may I help you?”

“Hi, this is ___ ___. I need to speak with Asgore immediately.” You say not giving a title as… this wasn’t police business. Not yet.

“Of course.” the assistant said and you were placed on hold. When the line clicked again you heard the large goat monster at the other end, “___? What are you calling for?”

You sighed a bit, “I think you, Toriel and Frisk should come to my house as soon as possible. Flowey showed up here and said some interesting things. Nothing I want to repeat over the phone.”

Asgore was silent for a moment before he himself sighed, “Yes. We’ll be there shortly. Are you safe? Is a monster there with you?”

You bit your lip, “No, it’s just me and my brother.”

“Where is Sans?”

Your soul clenched and you put your hand over it, “Not here.” you stated firmly. “Me and my brother can handle ourselves until you get here.” 

“O-of course… I only-”

“I’ll see you soon Asgore.” You said and hung up the phone knowing what he was going to say. All the monsters thought you should be around at least one of them until you had a handle on your magic.

While you knew it was true, you had only gotten your powers three days ago, you still resented anyone seeing you weak. Standing up you got dressed in shorts and a loose tank top. You didn’t want to wear a bra over the scars just yet. Walking out into the living room you found your brother watching an action movie.

You rolled your eyes realizing that was why he didn’t hear Flowey screaming at you. You slumped down on the couch next to him, “Flowey was here.” you say casually.

“Oh that’s nic-WHAT?!” Your brother screams sitting up straight and looking over at you. “What the hell?! Are you ok? Did he hurt you?”

You laughed a bit and waved your hand, “It’s fine Mark. He came, got angry, then left.”

“You are being really calm about this.” Mark replies with a glare.

“Because the guy is a flower. Yeah, he said some scary stuff but with the friends we have… I’m not afraid that I’m going at this alone.” You say looking down at your feet. “Truth is, i’m scared as hell by what he said to me. But I can’t let my fear consume me. People’s lives are at stake now.”

Mark watched you and placed his hand on your shoulder, “___? What did he say to you?”

You knew you should tell him. But you honestly didn’t want to say it all with Asgore on his way. You didn’t think you could handle repeating it. Instead you kept your eyes away from your brother and asked, “If...if I had to… join a war...with the monsters… would you stay safe?”

The hand on your shoulder clenched. You didn’t fight it as your brother pulled you into a hug, “I wouldn’t let you go into a war without me. I’d be standing right by your side fighting.” He says softly.

Tears spring to your eyes but before you can let them spillover there is a knock on the door. Jumping a bit you looked to the door, “That’s either the pizza you ordered or Asgore.” you say standing up.

“Wait what? When did you call Asgore?” Mark called.

“Before I came out of my room!” You called back and opened the door to reveal a very scared pizza delivery boy, a nervous looking teenager and two large goat monsters. “Oh! Everyone at once. Please come inside.” you say.

Frisk and their parents walk inside and the pizza guy looks at you scared, “I’ll stay here thanks… uh… Two large pizzas, bread sticks and bbq wings.” He says.

Mark jogs over and signs the receipt and gives the kid the tip as you take the food. When Mark closes the door you look up at him, “This is beautiful bro. You got all my favorites.” You say as you walk to the kitchen, “You even got an extra pizza for yourself.”

Mark rolled his eyes, “Yes, because I know you could eat all of this if I let you.” He says.

Asgore coughs into his hand and the two of you look up, “Sorry Asgore! Please everyone sit down! Uh… We ordered the pizza before everything happened and um…” You scratched your neck, “I trained with Undyne today..”

Toriel smiled taking a seat at the table with you, “It’s quite alright my child. Go ahead and eat while you explain why you called us.” 

You nod and watch Frisk sit down next to their mother. Asgore sits as well and you bump Mark with your elbow. Thankfully he takes the hint and offers the two royals if they would like food or drinks. With them distracted you look back at Frisk.

Frisk looks at you nervousness more apparent. The hold up their hands a bit and sign, _‘Flowey told you?’_ When you nod they look to their parents then back to you, _‘Are you gonna tell them?’_

You bite your lip and sign back, _‘I have to. Flowey is trying to either force you to reset or take the power back. We have to protect you.’_

Frisk shook a bit, _‘So you believe us. You believe its real?’_

Looking away a bit you shake your head, _‘I don’t know. He talked so confident that it was-.’_

“What are you two saying?” Asgore asked making you both jump and look up at the King.

“Uhhh…” you coughed a bit and glanced back at Frisk. They looked down and nodded a bit.

“I was asking them… “ You sighed, “Something Flowey said had to do with Frisk. I was telling them that I would have to… basically out their magic.”

Toriel blinked and turned to Frisk, “Magic? My child doesn’t have magic.” She states looking to you with a slight glare.

Frisk tugged on her dress and everyone looked at the teen, _‘I do mom. I can make save states and if something goes wrong I can load time back to the save point. No one remembers but I do. It’s how I got through the underground. How I knew exactly what to say and how to act.’_

Toriel looked at her child with confusion and Asgore looked to the teen, “How can you prove this Frisk.”

Frisk thought for a moment then their eyes went wide and they smirked. A shiver went down your back and you blinked a bit. Frisk was signing rapidly. _‘This is the quickest way. Uncle Sans remembers loads too and I just text him that ___ got hurt and loaded back. He’s gonna show up in five seconds really angry.’_

You all looked at each other and you were about to question Frisk when the air crackled and Sans appeared behind you. “where the fuck is that damn weed!!” He roared and you and Mark spun in your chairs shocked.

“Holy shit! The kid was right!” Mark yelled and looked back, “You control time! What the hell? That is like the most… earth shattering power in the world!”

Sans blinked for a moment at the lack of a flower, you sitting there watching him and the royal family at the table. He turned his glare to the teen who jumped in their chair, “load. now.” He growled.

_‘I can’t.’_ Frisk signs.

“what do you mean you can’t!? this is not happening right now! load the damn save or i’m gonna kick your ass to make you load.” He growled taking a step forward.

Toriel stood and glared at Sans, “You will not harm my child Sans.”

You needed to defuse the situation quickly. You stand up from the chair and grab his wrist. Sans stops and looks down at you. Everyone is watching you but Mark knows what you are doing, “Uh oh…” He says.

Sans looks at your brother, “uh oh? what the hell does that meeeeaa!!! ARGHHH!” Sans screams as you made your move.

Holding his wrist you run forward and jump using his arm and his own need to bend it towards himself you flip back and land on his shoulder. You let go of his arm, move your leg to the other side of his neck and clench your legs around his neck bones. You feel his hands come up to your legs trying to get you off and you throw your body back. He starts to lose his balance but you throw your body forward and this time he does lose his balance. Sans falls down to his hands and knees stopping his fall. You growl and lean back to smack your elbow into his spine and he grunts in pain before falling the rest of the way his skull slapping into the floor.

“That’s uh oh.” Mark says shuddering a bit, “I hate that move.”

You stand up from the monster, your feet on either side of his head, “It works to take someone down. But only if its one on one and they don’t take their arm away.” 

Ignoring the pain in your elbow from striking hard bone you glare down at the skeleton who has turned his head to look up at you. “That is to calm you the fuck down.” You then bend down and punch the side of his skull making him groan in pain, “That! Was for last night.” You say with a huff and walk back to your chair ignoring the pain in your hand and elbow.

The room is silent as you pull over one of the pizza boxes and start to eat it. Toriel sits back down now that Sans is not a threat anymore and Asgore sighs a bit, “I think we have gotten very off topic here. ___, you called me and asked me to bring Toriel and Frisk because Flowey did indeed show up here.”

“what?” Sans growled as he started to sit up.

You ignored Sans and swallowed your bite, “That’s right. Sorry that we got off track um… Yeah.” You placed your food down and looked at them. “When me and Mark came home from my training with Undyne I went in my room to rest. Then he was just there.” You say shrugging a bit.

“What did he want? What did he say?” Asgore asks.

“He wanted me to go back. He said that he took the reins from douche and that he wanted to make an army of mages. He wanted me to join that army.” You say and watch as Asgore’s face blanches at the thought. You roll your eyes, “Obviously, I laughed in his face and he got pissy. He started talking about how he used to be a god in the underground. How he had the magic to load and reset. How he killed everyone multiple times in some sick twisted game.”

You glanced at Sans who seemed lost in the past. His eye lights were out as he continued to sit on the floor. Your soul strained in your chest for you to go to him. But you couldn't. Shaking your head you looked back at the King, “Flowey told me that when Frisk fell into the underground that they took his powers. That they used them only to make friends and free everyone.”

Frisk looked at you surprised that you weren’t mentioning the other things they did. You glanced at Frisk and shook your head slightly. You already told their parents one secret. The other one didn’t matter anymore and you weren’t going to be the one to say it.

“Did he say if he already had mages?” Toriel asked.

You nodded softly, “Yes. He’s going to humans in anti monster groups and getting them. Apparently they don’t care following his orders because he wants to….wants to kill everything…”

Asgore sighs, “We will need to prepare then. Think of defences and figure out what monsters can f-”

“You can’t honestly be thinking about fighting this!” Toriel yelled glaring at Asgore.

“Tori, we mus-”

“Do not Tori me Dreemurr! If you fight back then the only thing that will happen is the rest of the humans will turn against us! It was your stubbornness that cost us the war all those years ago!”

“What do you propose we do then Toriel?” He asked.

“Toriel is right.” You speak up, “You need human mages to fight for the monsters. You can’t have the Royal Guard be brought back, you can’t outright tell anyone that anything is happening or the humans will blame you.”

Asgore looked torn, “This is...I have to protect my people.” 

“I know that Dreemurr, but going into a frontal attack on an enemy we don’t know yet is not the way to go.” Toriel says calming down a bit. She places her hand on his and they look at each other.

“I hate to break up this moment but…” Mark starts and looks at Asgore, “I want you to unlock my magic.”

“What?”

“Mark!”

“Oh dear.”

Mark slammed his fist into the table, “You all are talking about a war! A war my little sister is going to get in the middle of because I won’t be able to stop her. The least you can do is unlock my magic so I can fight alongside her.”

Marks words started swirling in your mind. Unlocking his magic? Mark… going through...You shook your head fast, “n-no...no..nononononononononono…” You grabbed your head tears starting to fall down your face, “Don’t hurt my brother! Don’t touch him!” You started screaming.

Strong bony hands grabbed your arm and pulled you onto the floor. You fought against it as your chest started to explode with panic. Heart racing a mile a minute you didn’t realize you were hyperventilating until your vision started to get spotty. You felt something hard against your back and you felt breath against your neck. You had the vague idea that someone was trying to speak to you but you couldn’t hear anything over your blood pumping frantically in your ears.

All you could hear was the rattle of chains, could only smell the coppery scent of your blood, could only feel the knife dragging into your skin. You screamed as you were held tighter, you couldn’t move. Could only scream and cry as your world started to rock. A voice started to cut through the pounding in your head. “where are you?”

Where were you? You felt like screaming in rage at the voice. You were in the warehouse. The man was cutting into your back. He was going to do it to your brother. What you didn’t realize was that you were babbling your thoughts out loud. The voice spoke again, “move your hands...grab the first thing you can..”

How could you move your hands? You were chained up. They were hanging from the ceiling. You tried anyway and were shocked when you felt them moving. The feeling was heavy but you felt them move down from your head and you grabbed the first thing you could. It was hard, smooth and...vaguely familiar. “where are you?”

You whimpered, your hands clenching repeatedly on the object in your hand, “....i….don’t know…”

The voice seemed to let out a breath, “you are in your kitchen….your brother is here...he’s safe..”

You felt a sob rock your body as the sound of chains started to leave, “...M-mark…” The scent of blood left, to be replaced with the stench of ketchup and pizza. The feel of the knife replaced with a hard surface encompassing your entire back.

“I’m right here sis…” You heard your brother say near you.

You gasped and felt the surface on your back moving. You tried to match your breathing to the flow. When you had calmed down a bit the voice asked again, “where are you?”

You thought for a moment and finally the voice clicked into place and you let out a shaky breath, “In my house….in your arms…”

Sans chuckled behind you, “you alright now?”

You nodded softly, “I..I’m sorry I don’t..”

“shhh. it’s alright.” Sans whispers near your ear, “you had a panic attack, brought on by the ptsd that i’m sure you have because of what happened. nothing to be sorry about. i have them sometimes too.”

You finally open your eyes not knowing when you had closed them and the first thing you see is Mark kneeling in front of you. Worry is etched all over his face and he has a few tears dried on his cheeks. You let one of your hands move off of Sans’ radius and reach for your big brother.

Mark takes your hand and you find that you are easily slid into his arms. Sans doesn’t hold you back but rather helps you into your brother’s arms. Mark holds onto you tightly, “I’m gonna kill that man..” You hear him whisper.

You shake your head, “Don’t give him the freedom of death..” you whisper back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poll time~!!! Cuz Honestly this decision I can go either way. So...Should Reader be there when the monsters unlock her brothers magic? And take a guess of what it could be. Or what color you believe his soul to be.
> 
> Yes
> 
> or 
> 
> No
> 
> See you guys next week!!!!


	17. Aftermath

Minutes pass before you finally pull away from your brother. Looking up at him he wipes tear stains from your face and a cough makes the both of you look up from the ground. Asgore stands next to the table looking nervous.

“I um… I’m sorry humans but… I believe we should leave.” Asgore starts, “Thank you ___ for the information. Me and Toriel will discuss this further and…” he looks to Mark, “If you are truly serious, please seek out myself or Toriel?”

Mark nods to them and you clench your fists in his shirt. Standing up the two of you say goodbye to the royals and Frisk. When they leave you turn to get back to that food you left on the table when you see Sans start to stand up from the floor as well. You knew you were very grateful that he was here, that he helped you through….but that didn’t change anything in your heart.

“Thanks for the help Sans. You can leave now.” You say firmly and you hate the coldness in your voice, but you couldn’t hurt yourself because of his lack of feelings anymore. You had to protect your own soul from now on. If that meant pushing him away then so be it.

Sans blinked down at you before sighing, “yeah…” Sans looks away from you and you try not to notice the pain and sadness on his skull before he vanishes from your kitchen.

Mark looks from the empty spot to you and grabs your arm, “Come on. The food is getting cold.” He says.

Two hours later you are laying on the couch with your head in Mark's lap as you both scream at the tv, “What are you doing?! They said don’t stay the night so you’re doing it?! What is this?!” You yelled as Mark laughed.

The idiotic teens on the tv set up camp for the night in the haunted woods and you slapped your hand to your head. “UghhH! They are going to fucking die..”

“It wouldn’t be a movie if they didn’t.” Mark chuckled his arms on the back of the couch.

When your phone started to ring you lifted your head wondering where you had placed it, “Ughhh… who could be calling at this hour?” You then grinned and waved your hand a bit. A two foot doll appeared and watched you, “Go get my phone.” The doll nodded and dashed towards the noise.

Mark blinked down at you, “That was so fucking lazy of you.”

When your doll came back holding your phone you took it, “Thank you.” You dispelled the doll and grinned at your brother, “But it worked...Hello this is ___.” You say.

_“___, glad I caught you before you went to bed.”_ Jameson says from the other end. _“How uh...how recovered are you?”_

You let his words hang in the air before you ask your own question, “How many bodies are in my office Jameson?”

Jameson sputters a bit, “Uh…” he coughs and says a number.

Your eyes go wide and you sit up on the couch, “Why the fuck are there four bodies in my office?! Mark turn on the news!”

Jameson starts to try and explain yourself but Mark had already flipped over to the news and a report was going on at that moment. Lucky. The woman on the screen looked solemn as she sat behind her fancy desk with papers in her hand. A picture of a nice family was on the screen as she spoke.

_“-of this small family in the suburbs. Police still don’t know what caused the murders and they won’t be able to give any answers as their coroner is still in recovery from their heroic escape from the serial killer that was murdering all those women.”_ The woman pauses looking over her notes then continues, _“Reports say the bodies were found in the living room posed like dolls in their home. Ano-”_

The rest of the broadcast is like white noise to you after that. You can see the look on Mark’s face as well. He understood why this had your full attention now. Bringing the phone back to your ear you asked, “Did the bodies had any markings on them? Like any of our other bodies?”

Jameson shuffled some papers, _“No, other than the wounds that killed them there were no other markings. Why?”_

You let out a breath. Maybe this was all just a coincidence? Maybe this had nothing to do with douche or Flowey? But if it had nothing to do with them, why were you looking at a picture of a mother, father, older son and younger daughter? You clenched your fist, “I’ll be into work tomorrow…” You say softly and hang up the phone.

Mark looks at you, “That can’t...it’s not…”

“It’s my fault…” You say staring at the phone on the screen. “It can’t be a coincidence that this particular family was killed and strung up like dolls.” You feel your stomach churn at the image and Mark pulls you into a hug.

“Is someone gonna go in with you tomorrow?” He asks.

Sighing you lay back down on your brother's lap and shake your head, “No. But I should be fine….”

Mark made a face, “Should be fine? ___, thats where you go fucking kidnapped. Call someone to go with you to work or I’m calling Sans.”

You glared up at him, “You wouldn’t dare.”

When your brother picked up his phone you growled and held up your phone again, “Who do I even call? Alphys will have work and I don’t want Papyrus near dead bodies and I don’t know if Undyne will be alright with all of that either.”

Mark shrugged, “Try asking Undyne, if not then you might have to call Sans yourself.”

Rolling your eyes you dialed Undyne’s number, “He showed up at my work once. He’s a squid.” You say using your word for someone who couldn't handle blood.

Mark snorts as Undyne picks up the phone, _“What’s up nerd? Wanna get back to training?”_

You roll your eyes, “Not for awhile. I was actually calling to ask you a weird question.”

_“Shoot.”_

“How good are you around blood and dead bodies?”

The line is quiet for a moment before Undyne answered again, _“If you’re telling me that you killed Sans he should be dust, not a body.”_

Your eyes go wide and you start to laugh, “Oh my god no! I… oh my god…” You breath out unable to stop laughing, “Oh jeez I needed that… but no Undyne, I didn’t kill Sans.”

Undyne chuckles a bit, _“Alright then. Don’t really have a problem with it. Why you asking?”_

This is where you go uncomfortable, “Would you uh… go with me to work tomorrow? I got four bodies I need to find a cause of death for and Mark is..”

“I don’t want her alone in the building where she was taken!” Mark yells over you making you growl at him.

Undyne give a small chuckle obviously hearing your brother, _“Yeah I can go with you. What time you want me to pick you up?”_ She asks.

Blinking you look at the wall clock, “Uh...8am good for you?”

Undyne snorts, _“That’s sleeping in for me, but yeah. See you at 8. Night nerds.”_ She says.

“Night Undyne and thanks. Oh! And say goodnight to Alphys!” You say before hanging up the phone.

Mark turns the tv back to the horror movie and presses play again. You look over where the last remaining food sits on the kitchen table and grin a bit. If you could get your dolls to do what you wanted...what about the doll you made of Undyne? Could you make her any size? Do what you wanted? Deciding to test it you held out your hand.

“What are you doing?”

“Shh..”

Holding your hand out you watch the yellow wisps of your magic flow around until a two foot Undyne doll stands in front of you. You giggled a bit and pointed to the pizza, “Go get me the rest of the pizza.” 

“Jesus, you are so lazy right now.” Mark laughs.

“Hey! I got this wicked new power! I get to abuse it sometimes.” You say sticking your tongue out at him. You look back to see that Dolldyne hasn’t moved. “Uhhh… Please get the pizza?”

Then something happens that makes you jump. Dolldyne talks, “I’m made for fighting! Not so you can be lazy, Nerd!”

You gasp and sit up looking at the doll. The voice was two octaves higher than Undyne’s actual voice and she didn’t move her body when she spoke but she did speak! Mark shifts a bit behind you, “Did….did it just talk?”

“Her.” You correct then nod, “And yeah...She talked..uh...I guess because I took her fighting magic to make the doll...it’s only an offensive doll?”

“I’m made for fighting!” Dolldyne repeats.

“Right, right…” you say to the doll and wave your hand again to dispel the magic, “I’ll have to talk with Alphys about that. Or maybe Toriel, she did say she new a mage who had my abilities.”

Mark nods a bit then looks down at you, “Speaking of scientists…”

You look over at him and glare, “Don’t.”

“What? I think I have the right to know what you were talking about with Undyne today.” He says, “It was about Sans and why you called the code on him.”

Groaning you put your hands on your face. “I don’t wanna talk about it. Its… its so..”

“So whats a soulmate?” Mark asked trying to ask an easier question but not giving up on the topic.

You sighed and put your hands in your lap, “I didn’t know until I talked with Papyrus and Undyne. Apparently everyone has a soulmate. Like everyone has a soul. Sometimes the one your soul goes for...theirs goes for your too..but sometimes, rare as Undyne says, the other person has another soulmate and it’s not you.” You say and put a hand to your chest over your soul, “I found out a couple weeks ago that Sans is my soulmate. But if last night is any indicator… I’m not his.”

The pain in your soul started to build up again. The pain of never being near Sans, never getting closer to him. While you had learned something important about him, it was Flowey that had given you the news. If not for Flowey and this rising threat, would Sans had ever told you? Told you about his past and all the things he was capable of? Your thoughts were cut off as your brother huffed out a growl.

“That’s bullshit.”

You blink and look over at him confused. He puts his cheek in his palm as he leans on the side of the couch watching you, “Everyone see’s how protective he is of you. Hell, me and dad saw it that first meeting. Dad saw in his eyes that he loved you that night and he earned our respect by telling us point blank that you didn’t need a man to protect you.”

Mark smiled a bit, “Sure, dad was insinuating it but if Sans had agreed with him Dad would have torn him a new…” Mark made a face, “Eh...phrase doesn’t work so… he would have broken one of his bones.”

“I love you little sister, but sometimes you run headfirst into things and you don’t take the time to think of other people’s feelings or what they could be thinking.” Mark continued, “All I’m saying right now is, give him one last chance. Don’t chase after him, but don’t lock the door when you close it. He’s gonna open the door.. Give it time.” 

Letting the words sink in you move forward and hug your brother tightly. He was always great at giving you advice. That’s why you always called him. After the hug the two you turned back to the movie and laughed at the idiotic way the characters died. Fake movie horror, it was so predictable, why couldn’t your life be that predictable anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Sorry this chapter is so short this week. Next week should be longer and full of more Undyne! :D Lol Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter <3 See you next week!


	18. Back to Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! :D Enjoy~

The next morning Undyne was waiting for you on the street as you left the house. Dressed in a simple shirt and pants you messed with your hair to keep it out of your face for the day as you walked over to her. When you were in the car she drove off knowing from google maps where your office was. 

“Morning Undyne.” 

“Mornin’ Nerd. So, what can I expect from your job?” Undyne asked as she drove.

You gave a small shrug, “The usual in my day. I have four bodies that we don’t know the cause of death so I have to go through each of them. Take pictures, clean, open up and explore.”

“Sounds like some of the things Alphys does to Mettaton.” She mutters.

“Oh and uh… one last thing….” You start, “I don’t usually have anyone in the office with me so I tend to… talk to myself…”

Undyne glances at you, “Like, talking to the bodies?”

You shrug your shoulders a bit, “I-in a sense…”

“Guess I’ll understand when we get there.” 

You give a nod and the two of you start idle chatter the rest of the car ride. When you come to your office you find yourself frozen in the doorway. There were freeze lockers on the side of the room, where you supposed the bodies were, but no one had fixed the mess inside. Papers were scattered on the floor, one of your tables was on its side and your top light was skewed. It all makes your heart beat faster and faster. Memories of the attack start to bunch up in your mind and they almost take you…

“Nerd.” Undyne’s voice cuts through you and her hand latches onto your shoulder, “You ok?”

Closing your eyes tightly you take a deep breath. You concentrate on her hand on your shoulder, it was smaller than douches and you could feel the tips of her claws. She wasn’t him, she was here not him, you were safe. Opening your eyes you nodded, “Yeah… I’m ok now.” 

Proving it more to yourself you walk into the room and start to clean up the mess. Righting the table and the light you began to pick up the papers from your desk. You don’t even remember them falling, but they must have in the struggle. You glance over and see Undyne helping you pick the papers up and you smile a bit. When that’s all done you find the folder laying on the empty slab for you. Opening it up you look it over and spread out the crime scene pictures on the slab.

You can hear Undyne suck in a breath behind you but you ignore it as you stand on your stool looking them all over. Pictures of a father sitting on a couch, head wound on the right side, a beer taped to his hand. A mother holding a broom and ropes coming down from the ceiling to keep her standing, same head wound. A boy laying out on the loveseat a comic book taped to his hands, same head wound. A little girl ropes coming down to hold her body up to make it look like she was playing with dolls that were taped to her hands also, no head wound but a wound in her chest.

Sighing you pull out the pictures of the wounds and gather the rest of the pictures, “Alright...three head wounds and one chest wound. On scene looks to be the cause of death but the amount of blood and the lack of splatter marks in the house has me thinking either after they died or the killings were done somewhere else.”

You look at the four wound photos, “So, who’s first?” you ask the photos as you think about what you could _handle_ first. Taking a deep breath again you put the photos aside and scan the freezer drawers. Putting on gloves you opened the one marked ‘Thomas Gorlin’ you pull the tray out. There lies the older man from the photos with his eyes closed. Going back to the slab table you roll it over, kick your stool over and climb up to start to pull the tray holding the body out.

Undyne walks over, “You need help?” 

You look up at her and shake your head, “Nah, I had some techs fix the drawers so I could do all this on my own. I just pull it out like this and…” As you said that the tray slides the rest of the way down and onto the slab. Pushing the bottom back into the drawer you close the door then push the slab back to the center of the room. “It’s a little heavy, especially for larger corpses, but I’m strong enough to do it all myself.” You say kicking your stool back to the slab.

Undyne nods and goes to sit down at your desk to watch you. Getting all of your tools ready you pulls out the camera and start to take photos of the wound. You then grab a razor and start to get the hair out of the way. More photos. Taking a small rod you press it into the wound and see how far it goes. “5 inches in...probably a screwdriver or an ice pick… simple hole going in and nothing going out...not a gun. Hmmm…”

Pulling the rod out you pick up a scalpel, “I’m not a zombie but I must have your brain.” You joke.

Undyne snorts behind you, “Dark.”

Chuckling you start to cut around the wound in a wide circle. Once the skin was removed and all you saw was skull you picked up the bone saw and cut a circle out of the skull. There you could see the brain. The tissue around the brain was strange to you. Picking up the camera again you took more pictures. “That’s strange...with a brain injury like this...there should have blood leaking out, build up inside of the skull...but there is barely anything… like the wound was made hours after he died...but that’s impossible…”

Confused as all hell you put the camera down and proceed with a standard autopsy. Cutting a Y shape into the chest you pull back the skin and muscles and grab your bone saw to crack the ribs. You can hear Undyne mumbling ‘holy shit’ behind you but you ignore her for now. You needed answers. You were about to check out the heart when you saw a black spot on the left lung.

“What the hell is that?” You ask yourself and take a few pictures before you cut the lung out. Holding it in your hand you look at the spot closer and realize it… it looks like…”A burn? How? There wasn’t any markings on the skin or ribs…” You place the lung in a bowl near you and look inside the chest cavity. There is a larger burn inside below where the lung was. “What could have done this?”

Taking more photos you looked over every organ but nothing looked out of place. The man was healthy and it seems like his organs just stopped working. Was it only with him? Cleaning it all up you went through your process of putting him back in the freezer and then repeated everything again. The woman was the same, same burns. The boy was the same, same burns! The little girl, SAME BURNS! The stab wound was done with the same instrument but in her heart. This was ridiculous. 

After you had cleaned everything up you sat down on the table next to Undyne, “What can kill a person, leave burns inside the body and leave no evidence?” You asked not really expecting an answer.

“Never really looked inside the humans but when we took a human’s soul underground they just...died.” Undyne replies softly.

Time freezes and you turn your head to Undyne, “What do you mean….took a human’s soul?”

Undyne got nervous and shifted in the seat, “Look… Imma tell you something but you can’t freak out ok?”

When you nod for her to continue she looks at the ground, “It was hard underground ok? The only way to break the barrier was through the power of seven human souls. The king and queen had a kid way back...Asriel. Before my time, but a human fell and the queen adopted them. The kid got sick and died. Asriel didn’t want to give them up and absorbed their soul...he was able to cross the barrier. See, you need seven humans souls to break it… or one human and one monster soul to pass through it.”

The story was starting to freak you out. You didn’t like where this was all going. “Needless to say the humans didn’t take kindly to Asriel. They attacked and he was able to make it back to the underground before dusting in front of his parents. Asgore went into a rage and declared that any human that falls would be killed. Toriel left and things went from there. We...we got six souls before Frisk fell. Six kids….but...they weren’t all that good!” She looked up at you, “I… I was protecting my people! Especially from the orange soul! He might have been a kid but the brat had a gun and was dusting monsters!”

Letting the information sink in you took a deep breath, “You’re saying… that Asgore ordered for _children_ to be killed so you could destroy the barrier?”

Undyne flinched and nodded, “They….it…”

You thought about it all. You knew as well as anyone that intent was everything to a monster. A child...or anyone scared and alone like that with...they might have caused injury and to a trapped race that was terrifying. Were humans any different. The monsters had killed 6 children to try and free and entire race from a prison. Humans had killed entire cities to try and get oil. Shaking your head you put your hand on Undyne’s shoulder.

“It’s in the past.” Undyne looked up at you shocked, “While I don’t approve, you guys are different now. You would never do the same again and honestly, humans have done worse shit.”

Undyne watched you before she finally smiled again, “You are like one of the coolest humans ever. Second only to Frisk.”

You laugh a bit, “I kindof figured that.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sans stands next to Alphys in the lab. Toriel is standing in front of Mark who was sitting in a chair nodding his head. “Once you go through with this there is no going back. Your magic will be unlocked any offspring you have will have access to their magic. You will have to teach them as well.”

Mark looks a bit shocked at that mention and nods his head, “If I ever have kids I’ll teach them right.”

Toriel looks over to Sans and Alphys, “You two. I will do this but I must have a promise right here that you two will _not_ try to do this on your own.”

Alphys jumps a bit but nods. Sans nods as well and Toriel turns back to Mark concerned, “Are you sure you don’t want your sister here with you? The initial spark will be a tad painful.”

Mark shakes his head, “No. I love my sister but I saw how broken she got yesterday at the thought. I don’t wanna see her like that again. Plus, in our family it’s easier to ask for forgiveness than permission.” he says with a small grin.

Toriel nods and takes a deep calming breath, “Then we shall begin. I’m going to gently pull out your soul now.” She says as she lifts her paw to hover in the air in front of his chest.

Sans can see the moment the soul starts to move. See’s it in Mark’s face at the strangeness of the feeling. When the soul breaks free Mark lets out a breath and all eyes are trained on the glowing heart. It was a bright orange and it reminded Sans of his own brother. In the center there was a familiar trail of purple that snaked through the soul. Sans heard Alphys writing on her clipboard.

“That purple was a-also on _-___...it could be f-from their father or m-mother…” Alphys whispers to him.

Sans nods and whispers back, “we should see if their father would be up for a scan. this will be great for research.”

Toriel clears her throat and both monsters shut their mouths. Toriel glances at the two then turns to look at Mark, “This is your soul. Orange represents Bravery and the purple is for Perseverance. Your sister’s soul is Yellow for Justice and has the same purple.”

Mark gave a small chuckle, “Of course she would be Justice…”

“Now, I’m going to send in a spark to let your soul know what magic feels like. Everyone has magic but over time human souls have forgotten the pure feeling. So they forgot how to use it.” She explains as her other paw hovers over the heart. “Take a deep breath and…” 

The spark shoots into the orange soul and Mark jerks in the chair. Sans watches as the man’s eyes go wide and he grabs onto his chest. A low whine leaves his clenched mouth and Toriel watches patiently, “Don’t fight the magic...let it flow into you….think about your bravery… think of why you are doing this…” She says to try and help him.

Mark starts to pant in the chair but soon he takes a deep breath and his soul floats back into his body on its own. Toriel smiles and nods to him, “You did wonderfully.”

Mark rubs his chest and looks up at Toriel, “My sister...she said that when she...she said it was like lightning going through her whole body… but this, it felt like I was just running a fever for a few moments.” 

Toriel nodded sadly, “Intent is everything with magic. I believe the monster who gave your sister a spark was intending for it to hurt her. I didn’t want to hurt you and my magic is fire so it only came as a warmth. Does that make sense?”

Mark nodded and Sans walked up to him. “alright then. let’s go downstairs and see what you got.”

Mark looked up at Sans and Sans could see the flash of anger in his eyes. Quickly Sans teleported away from where he was standing just as a bolt of orange electricity shot out from Mark’s hand. Sans arched a bone brow at the scorch mark on the wall and looked at Mark, “have something to tell me buddy?”

Mark looked at the hand in his lap like it was on fire. “I..I..I didn’t mean to do that…” He says reminding Sans of when you almost attacked him with a doll. Seems he was pissing off you and your whole family.

Toriel held up her hands, “Like I told your sister. Your magic is new and controled by your emotions. It will take some time to get a handle on it.”

Mark nodded as Sans tilted his skull, “electricity huh? that’s interesting.”

Toriel goes forward a bit, “Can you remember the feeling when you made it? Try to make just simple bolts in your hand. Concentrate and don’t let them fly anywhere.”

Sans watches as your brother holds out his hand and stares at it. Mark’s eyes narrow a bit and a small orange bolt starts to jut out of his hand. It sparks in his hand making the hair on his arm stand on end. “This is….wow…” Mark says smiling at the electricity.

Toriel smiles as well, “Remember this feeling. This pure feeling from using your magic. It will help you start to control it. No anger, just control.”

Mark nods and closes his hand making the electricity vanish, “Thank you so much Toriel. I’ll finally be able to help my sister. She won’t have to go at all this alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm.... wonder whats up with those bodies... and Reader has learned the gruesome past behind monsters and MARK has MAGIC! Orange Electricity~ Woot! See you all next week~


	19. What the fuck is that?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies~ Hope you all are ready for this next chapter? :D We get to learn more things! Yay Learning!

You were writing up your report when Undyne’s phone started to ring. You didn’t even look up, so consumed with your work. You had to write up your findings on the four bodies. The burn marks, the lack of blood in the skulls and heart, and the autopsy you performed. When Undyne started to hiss into her phone you finally looked up.

“What the fuck am I supposed to say? She’s gonna kick my ass!” Undyne hissed.

Tilting your head you knew she was talking about you and turned around in your chair to watch her back. Undyne had her back to you but you could see the stiffness in her shoulders, “How the fuck...why? Just… fucking why dude?” She hissed again and finally growled, “Fine...when she’s done I’ll bring her.” And with a groan Undyne hangs up the phone and shoves it in her pocket.

“Something you need to tell me Undyne?” You ask sweetly and you grin when Undyne whirls around scared.

“U-uh… you see punk… um…” Undyne stutters getting more nervous by the second. Finally she clenches her fists, “I’m not fucking telling you! You aren’t gonna be pissed at me because I had nothing to do with it! I’ve been here the whole time!” She screams.

Your eyes go wide and you nod a bit, “I know that Undyne.” you say then shrug a bit, “So who should tell me.”

“Y-your brother…” 

That makes your heart drop. Standing up you feel your pulse quicken, “Take me. Now.” You say slowly as you put the rest of the papers together and strip off your long coat. When Undyne doesn’t move you glare at her, “Let’s go! If something’s happened with my brother then-”

“He’s fine, nerd.” Undyne says cutting you off.

Nodding sharply you take a calming breath, “I just want to see for myself… sorry if I snap..”

Undyne claps her hand on your shoulder with an understanding grin, “I get it nerd. Let’s get to the labs.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Opening the doors to the labs you are met by Alphys only. You don’t see Sans at first glance and your soul gives a sad ping. When you push that down you realize that you don’t see your brother either. Looking at Alphys you try to keep your rising panic down. “Where’s Mark?” You ask, your fists clenching on your pants.

Alphys jumps from the monitor she was looking at and looks back at you, “U-uh… M-mark is um… down in the t-training room with S-sans…”

“Why would he be-” Your eyes go wide, “Mother… FUCKER!!!” You scream and run back through the door towards the training room.

When you burst through the door the sight that greets you is amazing and terrifying. Sans is standing at one end of the room, a hand in his pocket and the other tossing bones lazily at your brother. Mark on the other side of the room blasting the bones from the air with orange electricity. A smile is plastered on his face as he connects with each bone.

“you learn quick.” Sans drawls tossing another bone.

Mark is about to respond when his eyes catch you and he freezes, “Oh shit.”

“Mark you son of a bitch!” You scream causing Sans to jump and stop his bone attacks. “You did this behind my back! You knew how dangerous is was and you still did it! How am I supposed to protect you if-”

“I’m the one that’s supposed to be protecting you!” Mark yelled cutting you off. He walked towards you angry himself, “Do you have any idea how worried I was when you were kidnapped? How I couldn’t do ANYTHING to help you because I was a weak human? I am your older brother and dammit, I’m not going to let you go into this fucking magical war without me at your back!”

You stare up at him for the longest time before you throw a punch towards his gut. Mark takes the blow with a grunt and grabs your wrist. Thinking fast you spin on your heel towards his right side throwing your left leg out. Mark doesn’t take this blow, he grabs your ankle and pulls up, your right foot losing purchase on the floor making you flail in his hands.

“You really wanna do this right now?” Mark asks glaring at you.

You don’t respond and instead try to swing your right foot to kick at him. Mark just sighs and spins around a few times before letting go of you. You fly across the floor, but you right yourself and skid across the floor on your feet and hands. Looking back up again you charge back for him and throw out another punch. Mark grabs your fist again, twists it making you cry out and uses his other hand to grab your shoulder and throw you to the ground. He leans over you watching you as you pant and glare up at him.

“You can’t fight very well when you’re crying.” He says simply.

Blinking your eyes roughly you realize they are getting blurry from the tears falling down your cheeks. Mark holds you down for a few more minutes but his face loses its glare, “I know you were worried. I know you didn’t want me to experience what happened to you. But you have to understand, the process is different. They wanted to hurt you, so it hurt. Toriel didn’t want to hurt me, so I’m fine. I’m here. Stop fighting me and fight _with_ me.”

The tension in your body slowly leaves with each word your brother speaks to you. Finally you let yourself go lax in his hold and he lets you go. Mark pulls you into a hug that fills you with such warmth you can’t help but hug him back tightly. You had been so worried about him. But you saw how happy he was working his magic. Saw the joy in his eyes with each spark and shattered bone. 

Finally you pulled back and wiped your eyes, “Ugh… I’ve been crying too much this week.” you say with a dry laugh.

Mark rolls his eyes at you, “That’s understandable. You good now?” 

Nodding you stand up with his help and put your hands on your hips, “So, electricity huh? And I see you have orange magic. That’s bravery, right?”

Mark grins and nods, “Yup! Sans thinks I might be able to work real electricity from the sky if I get strong enough. Plus! I figure out that I can make a weapon with my magic.” He says and looks over as Sans finally gets closer to the two of you.

“you two are fast learners.” Sans says simply. “barely had to tell him anything and he was shooting lighting around the room.”

You feel your soul hum happily with Sans so close and it takes everything in you not to glare at that fact. Sure, you had agreed with your brother to not block Sans out completely, but your soul was making it very hard for you to keep some space between the two of you. Sighing you shrug your shoulders a bit, “Dad always said we were smart.”

Mark chuckles a bit then places his fist in his other hand, “Oh! Show Sans what you learned about your dolls last night.” He says and you look up at him confused.

“You know.. You being a lazy ass?” Mark says trying to jog your memory.

Blinking you shake your head really fast and laugh, “OH! Jeez… with all this new stuff I almost forgot. Yeah uh..” You hold your hand out and form two dolls. One was of you and the other was Dolldyne. Pointing to the weights across the room you say, “Go get me a weight. Both of you.”

The doll of you nods and turns running for the weights and brings it back. Dolldyne crosses her arms and glares up at you, “I’m made for fighting! Not so you can be lazy, nerd!” Dolldyne says as the other dolls drops the weight by your feet.

Sans looks down with wide eyelights then back at you, “she can talk? and they have specific purposes? are they sentient?”

Shocked by all his questions you shrug, “I don’t know. She just spoke last night when I tried to get her to bring me more pizza.” You say blushing slight at that fact.

Sans chuckled a bit, “glad it’s not just me that uses magic to not have to move from the couch.” He looks over Dolldyne again, “do you know if you can make a doll just in someone’s likeness like your regular ones?”

You bite your lip, “Never tried. Guess I can now since we are here.” You wave your hand a bit and the two dolls vanish. Keeping your hand out you try to think of a monster. You can feel Sans near you but you don’t want to make one of him. Instead you think of another bone boy. It would a kick in the gut if you made a doll of his brother instead of him. Your magic sparks and flickers but you can’t seem to get that last push. You have the image of Papyrus in your mind but something is lacking…..his….magic…

You had never felt Papyrus’ magic before. Did that mean you couldn’t make a doll of someone unless you had felt their magic? It seemed like it as you started to try and make a doll of Alphys. Your magic was sending a signal to your brain that was like a warning sign on a computer. ‘No referance magic found.’ Sighing you let your hand fall lax and look up at Sans and your brother.

“I tried to make a doll of Papyrus and Alphys. It seems I can’t make a doll of someone unless I have some sort of… reference to how their magic is…” You say and watch as Sans nods.

“that makes sense. try making a doll of a human. not a monster.”

Nodding a bit you bring your hand back up and start to think about your father. The same signal goes through your brain and you grit your teeth shaking your head, “No… same thing is happening…”

“try me.”

Sighing a bit you think about Sans...the crackle of his magic on your skin….the large firmness of his bones….his magic of teleportation…. Your magic begins to crackle and a yellow doll of Sans forms under your hand. It was as tall as a dog and was grinning up at you. The taller Sans chuckled and looked down at the doll, “so if you’ve felt someone’s magic before you can make a doll.”

“What are you naming this one?” Marks asks.

Thinking about it you smirk, “Dons.”

“dons?”

“Yup. Doll and Sans. Dons.” You say.

Sans rolls his eye lights, “whatever. you didn’t take it from my attack like you did with undyne so see if this one will do attacks.”

Nodding you look down at Dons and think about the bone attacks you had seen earlier. Dons tilts his head and holds out his hands, “sorry doll, can’t do attacks.”

Your face heats up as Sans starts to laugh fully. “You have got to be kidding me! What the hell is up with that name?” You growl then sigh a bit, “If you can’t attack what can you do?”

“what you made me for.” Dons replies lazily.

That confuses you, “What I made you for? I didn’t make you for anything.” You say and the doll shakes his head. Growling you put your free hand on your hip, “Don’t be an ass and show me what I made you for.”

Dons nods and jumps up onto your back making you gasp. “Wha-” Just as you were about to ask what he was doing the world fell out from under you. Crying out you felt your feet quickly touch the ground again and you were in the lab with Undyne and Alphys. The former of which were locked together in a heated make out session. 

Eyes going wide you silently begged the doll still on your back to be away from here. Dons nodded against your back and the world left again. When you appear again you are behind Sans, who spins around his eye lights small as he finds you. “what the fuck?! this is fucking insane!”

You start to laugh as Dons jumps off your back to stand next to you his hands in his pockets, “It’s not… it makes sense if you think about it.”

“how so?”

“When I was thinking of your magic the only thing I could think of was the feeling of your teleportation magic. I’ve never felt your attack magic. But this also makes sense that I can’t make a doll of anyone else unless its for a purpose. Dolldyne is made from offensive magic which is what most of Undyne does.”

Mark finally speaks up, “And Dons can only teleport you because that’s the only magic you’ve felt from him. The regular dolls you have can do anything because they are all _you_. This is amazing! With Dons you won’t be touched!”

Sans grumbled a bit, “that may be true until her magic runs out. even with me i can’t always teleport if i run low on my magic.”

Mark seems deflated but you nod a bit, “Then it would be used only when my dolls can’t block the damage for me. But even you have to admit its an amazing thing.”

Sans just looks away and you realize that he is slightly jealous. You didn’t need him to save you. Eyes going wider you realized you didn’t need anyone to drive you anymore! Dons was your ticket to making it to crime scenes faster! While you were getting joy from this Sans started to speak again. “alright. try to make a doll from my attack and see if that updates dons or makes dons 2.”

Nodding you get yourself ready and Sans makes a bone appear in the air. He lightly tosses it to you and you think of locking onto the code. Trying to memorize the magical waves. A new doll of you, around 3 feet, appears and jumps up grabbing the bone from the air. The doll starts to ripple and Don2 drops down to the ground. The only difference is Don2’ eyelights are black voids except for the right socket that’s whisping purple magic.

Everyone freezes and Sans looks to you, “see what he can do.” he says and you notice that he is starting to sound nervous.

Nodding you look towards a training dummy and hold out your hand focusing on Don2. The doll turns its attention to the dummy and a raises his own hand. A flurry of bones comes up from the ground and impales the dummy. A smirk graces Don2 skull before he snaps his fingers. A large skull like...thing… appears in the air next to Don2. It looked similar to a dog’s skull and the eyes were filled with similar purple magic. The skull opens its mouth and a jet of pure purple magic shoots out disintegrating the dummy.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!” You scream.

Don2 turns back to you and you can see the front of the skull. Sans walks up to you slowly a bit more nervous, “that...is a gaster blaster… i was worried this might happen...it’s another one of my attacks.”

You look up at Sans, “I’ve never seen anything like that before! How did Don2 know how to make that?”

Sans sighed a bit, “seems that when your dolls take the attack magic of someone...your doll can do everything they can. this is a scary ability… you need to try not to let your don2 use that too often. it uses a lot of condensed magic.”

Nodding you let the two dolls fade away and you let your hand rest. Looking back to your brother you wince, “Sorry Mark… I didn’t mean to take away from your training.” You say walking back over to him.

Mark shakes his head, “It’s fine. You gotta learn your magic too. Hey! Check out what I can do!” He says and holds his hands out in front of him. You can feel the lick of electricity on your skin as it starts to come together in your brother’s hands. Soon there is a whoosh of energy and a sword made of orange electricity is in your brother’s hands. You stare at it for a moment before you burst out laughing.

Mark glares at you, “What the hell are you laughing at?! This is awesome!”

You hold onto your stomach and double over at the laughter you can’t seem to stop. Your brother keeps yelling at you and finally you are able to gasp a bit and try to speak, “Oh...oh stars.. You, oh my god! You’re Kuwabara!” You scream, your laughter starting right back up again.

Mark looks at the sword then starts to blush, “Oh my fucking god… I am!” He starts to laugh himself leaving Sans to be thoroughly confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 What you guys think of Dons and Don2? Aren't they cute? Hehe~ 
> 
> Also, Kuwabara is from my favorite/first anime. Yu Yu Hakusho~ Check it out if you wanna see some classic anime. :D


	20. Who's on the phone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it again! But I have a real excuse this time! T_T My fiance was really sick yesterday and I had to miss work to take him to the hospital. He's alright now, but here is the chapter! I promise Bone Doctor will be out tomorrow!!!

You can’t seem to stop laughing. Mark had long ago let the sword vanish from his hands and was explaining to a confused Sans who Kuwabara was and why it was so funny to you. Sans just shrugged his shoulders and turned to you. You could see he was going to ask you something and you didn’t think you were ready for a ‘serious talk’. 

Thinking fast you turn to Mark, “Hey, toss my dolls one of your swords. Then I can get a reading on your magic.” You say quickly making Mark blink and Sans to look away irritated. 

Mark gave his shoulders a lazy roll, “Sure. Get ready.” He says holding his hands out again to form his electric sword.

Seeing it again makes you giggle but you keep it in as you form a three foot tall doll of yourself. The doll walks forward and holds out its hand. Mark nods and tosses the sword to the doll. That’s when things went to hell… The doll grasped the sword and immediately vanished, all of the leftover electricity from the sword shot straight to you lighting you up from the inside out. 

For a few milliseconds you couldn’t understand what had happened. But while you were trying to figure out what happened the pain started to explode through your body. You threw your head back and screamed in pain. It was like every single nerve in your body was on fire and you could do nothing about it. Just as tears started to fall down your face you blissfully fell unconscious.

“OH FUCK!!”

“____!!!”

Both men screamed as your body started to fall. Sans appeared quicker and grabbed you before you could hit the ground. He quickly checked your HP and cursed. 687/763. That attack had taken you down 76 points. He looked up as your brother rushed over to you his face contorted with worry and guilt.

“Oh shit! ____! Is she ok?!” Mark scream.

“fuck...doll, hey, answer me! grab my arm!” Sans roared. 

“W-what?!”

“just fucking do it unless you wanna use the elevator!”

Mark growled and grabbed Sans arm and the three of them vanished before appearing in the lab where Alphys was already waiting with a bed, “W-we saw what happened.. P-put her here.” Alphys said not wanting to mention that they had only heard ___ scream and had rewound the tapes quickly to see what happened.

Sans laid you down and together him and Alphys hooked you up to a bunch of machines. They looked similar to the ones doctors used and when your heart beat started to sound around the room, Mark let out a tiny sigh. He hadn’t killed his sister….he had just injured her…. Mark didn’t think he could forgive himself for that.

Alphys attached a few more wires to you and your soul flared up on another screen. Sans looked at it intently and let out a sigh, “nothing's permanently damaged…. she should wake up soon.”

Mark let out a bigger sigh and was about to take your hand but flinched back and clenched his fists. “What happened? She was able to grab your attacks, and Undyne’s… but mine? It… it was even a sword! How…”

Sans looked at Mark, “it could be that her magic can’t hold pure magical energy like that. my bones and undyne’s spears are solid magical energy. yours is constantly moving.”

Mark gave a nod and was going to say something more when a groan pulled everyone’s attention. Your eyes started to open and the first thing you registered was that your body was tingling all over. You thought back to why it was and remembered that your brothers magic hadn’t like mixing with your dolls.

“doll...how are you feeling?” Sans asks his hands hovering near your hand.

Looking up you gulp a bit, “Feeling a little…. Tingly… but I think I’ll be better.” You say and you try to sit up.

Sans moves behind you and helps you sit up. You don’t push him away this time and your soul pulses hard for him. You grimaced realizing that each time you let him in it got harder to push him out. You didn’t really have time to think about all of this. Your brother wasn’t looking at you.

Sighing a bit you held out your hand, “Mark, come over here.” You say and when he doesn’t move you growl, “I’m not mad but if you make me move anymore right now, I will be.” You state.

Mark flinches slightly at your tone and walks over to you. When he finally looks at you he breaks, “Shit ___, I’m so sorry! I didn’t know that would happen and I feel like complete shit that it did. We should have known something like this would go and I just threw my attack at you and what the fuck was I thinking it was too dangerous and I hurt my little sister-”

You finally shut up his freak out by covering his mouth with your hand, “It’s alright. I forgive you Mark.”

Mark looks at you like you said something crazy, “How can you? If the attack had been stronger… or your HP weaker I would have killed you.”

You shook your head, “You had no intention to kill me. Sans has told me before, Magic is about intent. I trust you with my life Mark. This is not changing that.” 

Mark sighs and leans in to hug you. You hug him back trying to ignore the sparks still in your veins. You were sure they would go away by tomorrow….hopefully. When the two of you broke apart you asked Sans what had happened. He explained the difference between magical attacks and said that it was likely your dolls couldn’t handle pure magic like that. It was something you would have to work around in the future.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were finally back home. Undyne was staying with you tonight and the two of you were taking your first shot when you started to get a phone call. You groaned, “I swear to fuck if that is Mark or Sans checking up on me I’m gonna send a doll to them to kick their ass.” 

Undyne laughs as you pick up the phone. “Hello?”

_“___, Oh I’m so glad to hear your voice.”_ You froze at the female’s voice that was thick with sarcasm, _“One question for you, um… lets see… what was it? Oh! Yeah! Why the FUCK HAVEN’T YOU CALLED ME?!”_

You flinched and held the phone back a bit then looked to Undyne a bit scared. She was about ready to grab the phone but you spoke again, “E-Ember? Oh.. uh.. Hi there. Haven’t heard from you in a bit...how’s Paris?”

_“Ne commence pas par moi.”_ (Don’t start with me.)

You blink, “I have no idea what you just said.”

_“Good! Because when I get out there I’m va vous battre à l'envers la tête avec une batte de baseball!”_ (I’m going to beat you upside the head with a baseball bat!)

“Something about baseball? You should really stop trying to threaten me in french, Ember.”

_“Oh I’m sorry! Maybe I should try Spanish, or Mandarin! Why haven’t you called me?! I had to hear from my mother that you had been kidnapped by a crazed serial killer and then you escaped with the help of monsters!!”_

You flinched again at her yelling and sighed. Ember was the one human friend you had. The two of you had battled it out in high school, she never looked down on you because of your size and treated you like anyone else. She was even dating your brother and they were perfect together. But something, you don’t know what, they wouldn’t tell you, went wrong and she had started to travel around the world.

“I’m sorry Ember…. Things have been crazy around here…”

_“Oh yeah? Explain.”_

You glanced at Undyne who just shrugged at you. Sighing you closed your eyes, “The guy who kidnapped me was killing people in an attempt to unlock their magical abilities. He was doing it wrong and he got the help of some...monster flower thing… who wants the destruction of the whole world. Together they made sure I was the first mage after a decade of no mages and I was able to escape with my new powers. Now these bad guys are gathering new mages that hate monsters to start a war to kill all the monsters and I believe anyone helping them too.”

The other end of the line was silent for a long moment. You were about to ask if she was alright but then she spoke, _“What about Mark? Where is he in all this?”_

Your eyes widened. That was the first time in three years she had asked about your brother, “M-Mark? He um… he’s around a lot more… he actually went behind my back today and had our monster friends unlock his magic. He knows a war is coming and he won’t let me fight alone.”

Ember gave a soft laugh, _“Of course he did that….”_ You thought you heard a sniff but before you could focus on it Ember slammed her hand on what you assumed to be a table, _“Well then! I’ll see you in a week then! I’m coming home and your friends can unlock my magic as well!”_

“What?! Ember no!”

_“Ember yes! If you and Mark are fighting then you sure as hell can’t leave me out! I’ll see you soon ___! Love you~!”_ She said before hanging up.

“Ember? EMBER!” You threw your phone, “Shit! I was telling her everything to keep her away!” You screamed.

Undyne glanced at you, “If the human is friends with you then they must be as stubborn as you.”

You glared at Undyne, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh come on. Everyone can see that Sans cares about you. And that you are his soul mate. Even he see’s it now, but you’re so stubborn that you won’t give him a chance.” Undyne says rolling her eyes.

You gape at her for a moment before puffing your cheeks out, “Sh-shut up! Maybe I’m over this whole soul mate shit?”

Undyne laughed, “Sure. And I don’t like watching Mew Mew Kissy Cutie with Alphys.”

Groaning you flop onto the couch, “I have to tell Mark that Ember is coming back…”

Undyne knew you were changing the conversation but she let you get away with it this time, “Who is this girl anyway?”

You smiled a bit, “She was my first and only human friend. Met her in high school and she didn’t look down on me cuz of my size. She treated me like a normal person.”

“Why she in France then?”

You sigh, “Her and Mark dated….and… I don’t know what happened. Everything was perfect then one day...they fought and she moved out of country.”

Undyne grimaced and handed you another shot, “Sorry about that. Maybe they won’t be super awkward?” 

You laughed, “Yeah. And I’m the Queen of England.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ember is based off of my good friend Ember-Witch on tumblr. You should check her out! She is 18+ but she has amazing fanart for a lot of Fics. Including Tomorrow! :D [Ember's Tumblr](http://ember-witch.tumblr.com/)
> 
> More humans will be coming into the fic soon. Weather they will be friends or enemies... only time will tell. :)


	21. Ula's Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter we are going to be looking at a young girl named Ula. Don't worry, next week we will be back with our Reader and her friends. :)

Ula was a complicated girl. Her long black hair had never been cut since the day she was born. Because of this, at 15, it was all the way past her butt. Her skin a warm beige and her eyes a deep brown. To outsiders looking in she had the perfect life. Parents who loved her, a good school, a nice room and a beautiful aquarium with many fish and aquatic life. No one knew by looking at her that she held herself at such low esteem. 

It wasn’t like people told her that she was ugly, or that she wasn’t worth anything. It was the opposite. She was always told by her parents that she was smart and the people she called friends always talked about how jealous they were of her looks. But because of something that no one could figure out, she didn’t believe any of them. 

Ula kept a smile on her face and laughed with anyone who was around. No one suspected she held such a deep depressive mind. No one knew she would look in the mirror every day and keep tears from falling down her face. That she hated how she looked, where she came from, who she was. She felt wrong and alone. Ula never went to anyone to talk about how she was feeling because she was afraid that they would not understand. That they would say she was crazy.

It was a regular day when something changed. Ula was in her room doing her homework, listening to her ipod. She had been obsessed with the band The Pretty Reckless for awhile now and was currently listening to their song ‘Already Dead’. It was a song she listened to when she was deep in her pit of despair. The song was halfway over when something came through the music.

_CRASH!_

_AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!_

Ula jumped and ripped her headphones out of her ears. That had been her mother screaming. With her headphones out she could hear more of what was happening downstairs. Her mother was crying and her father was yelling. There were loud thuds and crashes going around and she could hear a few voices she didn’t recognize. Shaking she went to her door quietly.

The voices got louder as Ula opened her door to try and listen. A man was speaking, “-want some new meat. Our leader is hungry for souls and you two look like juicy sacks of meat for him.”

Another voice came, “We answered your question. Now answer ours. Is there anyone else in the house?”

Ula’s blood froze as her father spoke out, “No! No one else is here! It is just me and my wife!”

There was a crack and her mother screamed out in pain. Ula covered her mouth to keep from crying out. The man spoke again, “You know I don’t like liers and the photos around here show that there is someone else here. Where is your daughter?” He growled.

Ula could hear the fear in her father’s voice, “She isn’t here. She’s at a friends house!”

Ula couldn’t see what was going on but she suspected that the men were looking at your parents with disbelief. The next thing she heard was heavy feet coming up the stairs and her parents screaming at the man to stop. Ula knew what was happening quickly. The man was coming up to search the house. 

Moving fairly fast she closed the door softly and looked around her room. Where could she hide that wouldn’t be found out? The closet was too easy, as was the bed. Biting her lip she went to the first place she could think of. Going into the connected bathroom Ula opened the cabinet under the sink and forced her body to go in. It was a tight fit but she was able to squeeze in as she didn’t keep much under here anyway.

Ula heard her bedroom door open and there was a deep chuckle. “Where are you little girl? If you come out, maybe I’ll make it quick for you.” The man said and Ula could hear her closet being opened.

The man made a noise and she could hear him going to his knees. Both obvious places were searched. She only had to pray that he didn’t think if possible for her to fit under the sink like she had. “I just wanna talk girl. Come on out.” He repeated, “Your mommy told me to come up and find you.”

The words made her feel sick. He was acting like she hadn’t heard him hitting her mother. Ula’s lip started to quiver in fear just as she was blinded by the bathroom light. The door was open and when Ula finally got her eyes to focus she could see the wicked grin of the man above her, “Gotcha.” He said grabbing her arm.

Ula screams and tries to wrench herself free as the man pulls her from her hiding spot. The man growls and smacks her on the side of her head. “Shut up!” He roars as he drags her down the stairs. When Ula see’s her parents she can’t help but tear up. Her father had a black eye and had his hands tied behind his back. Her mother was also tied and had a busted lip and a large bruise forming on her neck.

The men quickly tied Ula up and they pulled them out the back door to a van. Once the doors were shut Ula squirmed a bit until she was against her parents. Her mother curled around her, “Ula… I’m so sorry baby…”

“We’re going to get through this.” Her father said sternly, “We are a strong family and we will survive.”

Ula nodded to her father and tried to believe his words. She didn’t know how much time had passed but soon they were being pulled from the van. They were being lead into a large old barn. Ula tried to look around quickly but couldn’t see much. When her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the barn she saw something that scared her. There were multiple cages and inside humans sat their bodies dirty and faces scared.

The two men pushed her and her parents into a cage with another man. Once inside the binds around her wrists vanished. Ula was pulled into her mother’s arms as the men started to leave. Ula’s father looked to the man in the cage with them, “What is this? What is going on?” He asked.

The man looked up at them and Ula could see that he had tan skin, brown eyes, long brown hair and a large beard. His eyes didn’t hold much emotion as he spoke softly, “Welcome to the mage army.”

“M-mage army?” Ula’s mother started, “What is that supposed to mean?”

The man sighed, “It means that a bunch of racists are building an army of mages to kill the monsters.”

Ula flinched a bit. She knew monsters at school, they were nice to her. Her parents had no problem with monsters either. The man watched all their expressions and continued, “There is a guy in charge. If you agree to the army they take you away to unlock your magic. If you don’t...well….no one has been seen again after they’ve said no.”

“How do you know all this?” Her father asked.

The man nodded around, “People told me. I came in….maybe a few days ago...took a few people out. Some I see again walking past the door and some never come back.”

Her parents hugged each other close as the news wrapped around them. They would either had to submit to these people….or they were going to die.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ula suspected that only a day and a half passed before the men came back. They brought with them a woman who was also gagged and flailing her body any which way they could. They threw her into the cage next to them and left quickly. It wasn’t until they had closed the door that her binds and gag vanished. The woman stood up and yelled, “You assholes! Get back here!” She screamed.

Ula flinched at her voice and looked up from her mother’s lap to watch the woman. The woman, still screaming, had fire red hair and the brightest green eyes she had ever seen. She was tall and had perfectly glossy skin. Growling the woman kicked the cage before landing back on the ground with a huff. The woman looked around and her eyes landed on Ula’s cage.

“Do any of you know where we are?” She asked.

Ula gulped and looked to the man but he was ignoring the woman. Ula decided to speak up, “F-from what we’ve seen...we’ve been taken by a bunch of bad guys who want us to join them.”

The woman’s face fell, “Oh shit….oh fuck no…” She stood up and started to pace, “___ is gonna have my ass. I came back to help her with these shits and here I am getting captured…”

That perked the man up, “You what?”

“My friend...she’s friends with monsters and I came back to the country because she had been kidnapped by some psychopath and she said there was a war starting.” She looked around, “We’ve been captured by the wrong side.”

Ula felt her blood run cold and the man then relaxed again and leaned back against the bars, “Answer is simple then.”

The woman looked at him, “What answer?”

“Of how we get out of here alive.”

“And what is the answer?” The woman growled starting to get angry at the man’s indifference.

The man grinned a bit, “We say yes.”

Ula’s father got angry then, “Say yes? To these crazy people?”

The man glanced at Ula’s father, “They want us to say yes. When we do they let us out of here. Making it 10 times easier to escape.” He said.

Ula could see the logic behind that but her father and mother were stubborn people. “I will not bow down to these people.” he growled.

The woman looked from her father to her and Ula could see the sad smile on her face, “What’s your name?” She asked trying to calm down the situation.

“Ula..”

“Ula? That’s a pretty name. I’m Ember.” She replied and glanced to the man, “What is your name Mr. Stoneface.”

The man arched a brow and closed his eyes, “Dega.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Days passed, or what Ula assumed was days passing. From the little light she could see from outside when doors were opened, she could see the lights getting brighter and dimmer. Nothing seemed to be happening except men and women coming in and giving food. Suddenly the doors all opened wide. Twenty men came in and started to each grab someone. 

Ula, her parents, Dega and Ember were all grabbed. The men who held her parent walked faster and soon she couldn’t see them. Ula started to shake with fear as they were lead out of the barn and started going to the fields. One by one people were forced to their knees with their captures holding their arms behind their backs.

Ula looked around but saw nothing around but a man in glasses holding a clipboard. The man was writing something down and glancing at everyone. Soon he looked up fully, “You might all be wondering why you are all here today. The answer is simple, really. You are here to have your magic unlocked.”

Murmurs went around as the man ignored it and continued, “To have your magic unlock will make you a Mage. A being stronger than humans and monsters alike. The monsters have taken over and the humans are weak.” He sigh as if he had repeated this so many times, “In this world it’s kill or be killed. Join the winning team and say yes.” 

The ground started to rumble beneath everyone. Ula looked behind the man and almost screamed at what she saw coming from the ground. Large bush-like arms grabbed the ground and pulled the rest of the body from the ground. Thick tendrils of cables wrapped around a box that looked oddly like a television screen. Below it was two large horizontal eyes and below them were two vertical eyes and a long vertical mouth with large teeth. The screen on the tv shifted from static to a face with bright red eyes.

“Howdy! I’m Flowey! I bet you all are really confused!” His deep staticy voice said ringing in Ula’s ears. “Let me start by introducing myself….I’m your new God.”

Startled gasps and some cheers from the captors came around the clearing. The monstrosity spoke again, “I am neither human or monster. I existed outside of all of this just watching things pass by. But no more, it’s time I showed everyone what this world is made for! So say yes and join my army!”

Ula watched the strange creature and at 15 even she knew that speech was very lackluster. It was like the being had lost interest in speaking to people anymore. Glancing around at all of the people watching, it probably had. There were so many people watching and none of them but your group was tied up. If that was the case then...they were all mage. They all had said yes and were going along with this things plans.

While Ula was thinking of everything she didn’t notice that the man at the end of the line was pushed up to stand in front of Flowey. All four eyes looked down at the cowering man, “What is your answer?” 

The man whimpered a bit and nodded his head. A vine shot out from the creature and stopped just before his chest. Ula can’t see what was happening but the man cried out. There was a faint glow of light blue and then the man was screaming. Ula gasped as the man fell to the ground and flailed around. As soon as it started it stopped. The man fell silent and the glow vanished.

Flowey laughed and it rumbled the earth and made Ula shrink back from the sound. “Welcome to Flowey’s Army.” He said as the man was picked up. Ula craned her neck to see the man and saw he was alive, just stunned and most likely in pain.

It continued liked that. They would push someone up, they said yes, a glow then screaming. Ula was scared what would happen when she got up there. Would she be brave enough to say no? She didn’t want to be around these people, didn’t want to help them at all. All thought was dashed away when she saw her mother fall to her knees in front of the creature.

Her mother looked up at Flowey with a firmness in her shoulders and Ula knew what she was going to do. “No.” Her mother stated sternly.

Flowey frowned then grinned, “Oh well, that just makes a nice meal for me!” He yelled and his vine ripped out again. Her mother screamed as a dark blue color went around her. The color started to move with the vine towards that large mouth. It opened and then closed quickly. Her mother started to scream but not in the same way. This scream was long, drawn out and cracked like her vocal cords were being shread apart. When the screaming stopped her mother fell back into the grass and Ula could see her face. Could see the blank look in her unblinking eyes.

Tears started to fall down Ula’s face knowing that her mother was dead. Whatever Flowey had done had killed her mother. Ula didn’t even get time to grieve as her mother’s body was pulled away and her father was thrown forward. Ula wanted to beg her father to say yes! To stay with her! But her words were caught in her throat.

“No you son of a bitch! I will never help you after you killed my wife!” Her father yelled.

Flowey laughed and then vine came down. Her father screamed as an orange light was pulled from him. The light went up to Flowey’s mouth and Ula had to hear her father’s dying scream this time. When his body fell Ula finally broke. She screamed for her parents that she loved so desperately. Her parents who loved, encouraged her, protected her, stood up for what they believed in. 

In her screaming she didn’t realize that the men had pushed her forward. All she knew was that she was able to grab onto her father’s lifeless body and cry. Through her screams she heard that voice again, “I’m going to assume that those were your idiot parents.” Flowey started and Ula looked up at him, realizing how much larger he was up close. “Are you going to be an idiot as well?”

Ula watched the creature in front of her. It wanted an answer. Looking down at her father she felt something stir in her chest. Her eyes flicked up to see a stick and it filled her….with determination. Grabbing the stick quickly she jumped up and screamed running for the creature fully intending to attack it any way she could. She knew she would not succeed, she knew that this was her dying action, but she didn’t care. Ula had to try.

Right before Ula could swing the stick down vines wrapped around her body and pulled her up into the air. Laughter filled her ears as she struggled in the hold, “You really are an idiot!” Flowey cackled. “Did you really think a stick could hurt me?” 

Something flashed in Flowey’s eyes and it was so quick Ula didn’t know if she really saw it or not. The same vine that had killed her parents came out to her chest and she screamed as something was ripped from her. Panting she looked down and saw a dark blood red heart floating in front of her chest.

Flowey stopped and gave a soft laugh, “Red...you have a red soul.” Ula looked up at him at the name of this object in front of her. That was her soul? Why did it matter that it was red? Her question was answered as Flowey continued to speak, “Determination. Sorry girly but you aren’t dying today.”

A spark of light flashed from the vine and went into Ula’s soul. Pain exploded in her body and she screamed. The vines holding her body laxed a bit but it didn’t stop the pain. It felt like her body was melting and was growing cold at the same time. All she wanted was for it to stop. Just as she wished it…..she got what she wanted. The light was pushed back into her body and Ula could do nothing but pant and try to keep herself conscious. 

The last thing she heard was loud laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ula is actually based off of my own little sister. I gave Ula two extra years as my own sister is only 13 and I didn't want her character to be too young. All her personality is what my sister wanted Ula to be and her powers and what my sister chose too. :3 Hope you all like her and don't worry. My sister is a bit hard on herself but I exaggerated some of the thoughts Ula has compared to my sister. <3
> 
> Forgot to also mention that Dega is based off of my fiancé. :p And yes, he does act like that when he is trying to asses situations and not be distracted. XD He has a resting bitch face at all times too.


	22. Oh shit...This is going to happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so late in the day but I have the chapter here~! :D Hope you guys like it. Next week will be longer because...... -look at the end notes-

Days had passed since you had told Mark that Ember was coming back into the country. It started fairly simple, he had only freaked out a tiny bit. By a tiny bit, you mean that he had promptly started to lose control of his magic. The air had filled with electricity and no one could touch him as he looked frozen in the spot. It had taken a small bone thrown against his head to knock him out of his panic.

From there, Mark had left for home and you hadn’t seen him since. You knew he was fine. Papyrus checked in on him and gave you updates and he was a grown man. So his ex was coming back into town. That didn’t mean anything unless he still cared for her. 

Trying to get past the thoughts of your brother you looked down at the reports on your table. Bodies were dropping like flies now. In just two days five bodies were found in their homes. No longer strung up, just thrown into their homes. All had the same wounds in their heads and the same burns in their chests.

The scary thought was the fact that two of the victims the police had found, had a daughter who was still missing. Lots of people were starting to go missing. It made you realize that this ‘war’ was going to be happening sooner rather than later. You needed to get a handle on your magic. You needed to get stronger.

You needed a fucking drink.

Before you leave the office you make a quick phone call to Ember. It rings a few times before it goes to voicemail. Not getting worried about it you leave a message, “Hey Ember. You’re probably on the plane right now asleep. Just wanted to give a heads up, lots of people are going missing right now and I want to ask you to call me when you land. I’ll come get you from the airport.” You say knowing you could now with Dons. “Also, I let Mark know you were coming and he’s a bit freaked so go easy on him when you see him? For me? Anyway, see you when you get here.”

You hang up the phone and look back at your work papers. With so many bodies you had a lot of paperwork. You suspected that the police had more pages than you did but it didn’t stop you from complaining at how much you had. Sighing you finished up your work and cleaned up your desk.

Moving over to the door and held out your hand out, palm up. Dons appeared in your hand, two inches tall. His lazy grin turned towards you and you could feel your soul clench at how much details your dolls could make. Trying to ignore the feeling, you take a deep breath, “Home.” you state.

Dons nods his head and jumps up onto your shoulder. You can feel the small bones tangle into your hair. Clicking the lights off quickly the world vanished underneath you. Just as you were getting dizzy from the teleporting you felt your feet hit the floor of your apartment. Stumbling a bit you put your hand on your head.

“T-that was...harder than this morning…” you said to yourself.

Dons spoke from your ear, “not much magic left. won’t be able to teleport again.”

Groaning you let Dons fade from your shoulder. It wasn’t that strange that you were running low on magic. You had used your dolls to help you with work today. Making even one doll at 6 feet had saved you so much time in getting bodies out of the coolers. Undyne had told you could figure out magic control in time, but as of now you weren’t controlling how much magic you were putting in your dolls. Even when you tried it only made them small.

Walking to your fridge you open the door and look inside. You needed some monster food and what better monster food than Papyrus’ spaghetti. Smirking to yourself you pulled the plastic container out and put it into the microwave. As you thought about Papyrus giving you the spaghetti you started to think about Sans. Your soul clenched and you growled getting really tired of it.

When the microwave beeped you jumped and pulled the container out. Grabbing a fork you took a bite. You could feel the magic going into your soul with each bite. By the time you were done you had come to a decision. Holding out your hand you pushed your newly restored magic into the doll you were creating. Dons appeared on the other side of your kitchen counter the same size as Sans is. Seeing such a perfect replica of Sans was messing with your soul.

Taking a deep breath you tried to talk to him, “Sans….I..Y-your…” You words fumbled and it didn’t help that Dons was giving you that cheeky grin like he was enjoying your embarrassment.

“Damn it… you’re my soul mate Sans!” You yelled and held your chest with your free hand, “I don’t know if you feel the same but if you don’t I need you to tell me know because it’s getting harder to push you away!”

Looking up at Dons you could see him watching you with wide eye lights. Your lip started to quiver and you threw your hand away and Dons vanished. “Even Dons is rejecting me…” You grumbled and placed your head on the table.

You were going to wallow in your self pity when your phone started to ring. Pulling your phone out you answered it without even looking to see who it was. “Hello?”

“Hey nerd, why do you sound like you just lost something?” Undyne said her voice sounding worried over the phone.

Rolling your eyes you threw your head back, “Oh you know...just trying to work up the courage to talk to Sans by using Dons and even Dons is rejecting me…”

You could hear Undyne growl, “I am getting sick and tired of this bullshit.”

Arching your brow you looked at your empty container, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, this Sans bullshit! Just go fucking talk to him!” Undyne yelled making you blink, “I keep hearing your bitching and Alphys has to listen Sans growl all the fucking time from not talking to you! He’s gonna be at Grillby’s tonight, just go TALK TO HIM!”

Flinching you bit your lip, “I hear you….but what if I’m not ready yet?”

Undyne sighed, “Stars… this is probably how Papyrus felt before I finally confessed to Alphys. Look, ___, I understand that you are scared and you are scared he’s gonna reject you. But you can’t let that dictate you. You have to face this fear head on!” 

Sighing deeply you bang your head on the table and groan, “Fine...fine...t-tomorrow..”

You could practically hear Undyne rolling her eyes. “Whatever nerd. If you don’t do it tomorrow then I’m gonna throw you into his room and lock the door.”

Groaning you held your head back up, “What were you calling about anyway?” You asked.

“Oh! That's right!” Undyne said as if she just remembered that she had called you, “I wanted to ask you if you were free this coming friday for an anime night. Everyone is gonna be there again.”

Smiling you shrugged, “Sure, can I invite Mark? He might like to come with us.” 

Undyne laughed, “Sure, bring your electric brother.” She chuckled.

Shaking your head you laughed at the name. “Alright. I’ll let him know and we’ll be there. Same time as last time?”

“Yup!” Undyne yelled, “See you then. And don’t forget. Tomorrow you talk to Sans. Or else I’m going to make you confess from a dare once we start playing.”

Your face heated up knowing she would honestly do that. You also knew that if you had a few drinks you would probably do something really stupid. Grumbling an alright you said your goodbye’s to Undyne and hung up the phone. You really needed a drink now. You were going to confess to Sans tomorrow...holy shit...you were going to do it.

Standing up from the kitchen counter you put your dirty dishes in the sink and walked to your room. You were going out to a bar. This time, you wouldn’t let your drink out of your sights. You weren’t going to talk to anyone. Thinking of it, maybe it would be better to just grab some liquor from the store and come back home.

That would save you from trying to keep an eye on your drink at all times. It would also make sure that you weren’t out of the house very long. There would be no risk of anything happening to you if you just left and came back home. Nodding your head coming to a decision you pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a comfy purple sweater for the cold.

Going to your front door you grabbed your door keys and wallet and walked out of the house. Going down the street you looked around at all the monsters and humans. It seemed that everyone was getting along. There didn’t seem to be any angry looks or angry words being spit around. As amazing as it was, it unnerved you. It just meant that all the monster haters were somewhere else.

They were all mages now. It was a very scary thought and you were going to think about it more when you felt yourself run into something hard. Grunting you put your hand on your nose trying to feel if it was broken. “S-sorry..wasn’t looking where I was going.” You say not opening your eyes from the pain.

“no problem doll. your nose ok?”

The voice made you freeze and you tilted your head up opening your eyes. There stood Sans with eye lights that just screamed concern. Gulping you felt your soul stutter in your chest. This was too soon! You weren’t going to see him until tomorrow! Why did you have to run into him today?!

“Y-yeah… I’m fine..” you say backing up a bit.

Sans looked like he wanted to say something but he sighed and his lazy demeanor came back, “how come i’m seeing you on the street? i would have thought that with your new doll dons you would be using him to go everywhere.” Even though he looked like he didn’t care you could hear the salt in his voice.

Giving a small smile you shrug a bit, “I used too much magic today.” you say, “I ate some leftover spaghetti that Papyrus made but I don’t think it gave me enough.” You don’t want to tell him you had used a huge amount to practice confessions right after eating. That would not go over well.

Sans sighed, “hasn’t undyne taught you magic control yet?”

You shook your head and Sans growled a bit, “stupid fish. doesn’t listen to a word i say..”

“What?”

Sans jumped, “nothing doll. where were you headed?”

Biting your lip you nod your head behind him, “Liquor store. Was going to pick something up and go back home.”

“let me go with you. make sure you get back home safe.”

“Nah, I got this. It was um..nice seeing you.” you say starting to walk past him.

You were a few steps away from him when you heard his voice again, “so you’re just gonna walk away from me? not even try to talk to me?”

Freezing on the sidewalk you don’t turn around, “I...I don’t have anything to say…” Which was true, in a way. You were going to talk to him but not until tomorrow. It just sent your mind on overdrive thinking of trying to say everything now.

The air crackled with magic and your eyes widened just as you felt the familiar feel of his magic wrap around your soul. “no. you know what? we are not doing this anymore.” He said clearly angry and fed up.

When your body lifted into the air you found yourself landing on his shoulder. You tried to push yourself down but he kept ahold of your soul not letting you go, “Where are you taking me?” You asked finding you could move your arms and you placed them on his skull to try and feel like you were at least balancing.

“to grillby’s.” he grunted as he started to walk down the street.

“Why?”

Sans growled and you could feel his bones vibrate with the sound, “because doll, i’m taking you on a fucking date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week! DATING STARTS!!!!!! :D 
> 
> I know what you are all thinking and its FINALLY! Yes! This anger will finally stop! At least... I hope... I don't know guys... this story just writes itself sometimes. <3 See you next week!


	23. DATING START!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you have all been waiting for. All the bullshit I've put you through is coming to an end. The date is starting. :D Are you all excited?! I know I am! :3 I found it really funny how half of the comments were 'FINALLY' while the other half were 'Sans you can't do that? Omg, don't kidnap her.' XD It made me giggle. Hope you enjoy the chapter~
> 
> Also, because I apparently can't have a story where one person doesn't sing...this story has a song. Lol I initially wanted to have a video link for you guys of me singing this song, because I love it so much, but I couldn't find a karaoke version of it. And every time I tried to make my own it came out distorted with the voices still coming in as like an echo. >_> Sorry guys.
> 
> Song in this chapter: Love Me Til It Hurts by Papa Roach

You dug your nails into the top of his skull, “W-what?! No! Put me down!” You yelled feeling your emotions go on overtime. You weren’t ready! You didn’t look cute! You hadn’t prepared anything! You hadn’t shaved! Why that last one mattered you didn’t know but it was still a thought running through your mind. 

Sans growled and lifted a hand to pull your nails from his skull, “careful doll, i only got 1 hp.” he said ignoring your protests to the date.

Though his words caught your attention and your eyes went wide, “What do you mean you only have 1 hp! Isn’t that like… really low?! How are you alive right now?” You asked then remembered when you had thrown him down and punched him in the skull. “Oh gods! I almost killed you that day…”

Sans chuckled and shook his head making you squeak at the movement and wrap your arms around his skull again. Lightly this time. “nah doll. i may have 1 hp but i’ve been able to figure out how to make my health go above it. right now i’m sittin’ pretty at 23/1. the other day i was 27/1.” The hand that was holding onto your legs and soul clenched a bit, “i’ll be honest with you doll, when you hit me..you took me down to 14/1. you didn’t have the intent to hurt me but the action still took me down a few points.”

You stilled and felt your lip quiver, “I...I’m sorry… I didn’t realize…” You whisper.

You can’t see the front of his skull but for some reason you know he is giving you a small smile, “it’s alright doll. you know now. plus…” he stopped walking, “that conversation distracted you so you wouldn’t fight me on the way here.”

You looked up and felt your face go red again. You were in front of a brick building with an orange neon sign that read ‘Grillby’s’. You gasped as Sans opened the door and bent down a bit so your head wouldn’t hit the top of the door. Once inside you could see several different monsters and humans around the bar. A chorus of ‘Sans!’ went around the room and suddenly all eyes were on you.

A table filled with dog monsters sniffed the air in your direction. A drunk bunny swayed a bit on her chair trying to focus on you. A large tipsy bird glared at you and the bartender who was made entirely of fire was watching you. Sans waved to everyone and you could feel his magic slip off of your soul. You could move again. Before you could jump down Sans’ hands came up and grabbed your around your middle and brought you down from his shoulder.

Once you were down he put his hand on your head, “hey grillbz, this is doll. doll, this is the best bar you’ll ever find.” He said grinning down at you. 

You didn’t think your face could get any more red. Everyone watched you for a moment longer before they all turned away. Sans took his hand off your head and pushes you forwards towards the bar. Once there you look up to see the fire bartender to still be watching you. The sound of a fire place fills your ears but your brain tells you the words he is speaking.

“So this is the mage you told me so much about.” The fire says holding a hand out to you, “I am Grillby, owner of this bar and Sans old friend.”

Blinking you reached your own hand out, not even hesitating at the fire. You assumed he wouldn’t try to shake your hand if he could hurt you. Grasping his hand you found it semi firm and pleasantly warm. You gave a soft smile, “___. It’s nice to meet you as well. Undyne told me about this place before.” 

Grillby shook your hand and then let go seeming to glare at Sans. It was hard to tell as there were glasses over his face but not much to know what was eyes or a mouth. But it was pretty dim in here so maybe that was it, as well. “Undyne told you about my bar? I assumed my best customer would be begging you to come here for ages with the way he talks about you.”

Seeing this as an opportunity to get back at Sans you smirk a bit, “Nope. Never mentioned it. He even kidnapped me right now.” You say.

Sans looks down at you with blue sweat on his skull, “doll...come on…” he mumbled but you ignored him.

Grillby placed his hand on the bar, “Is this true Sans?”

Sans jumped and looked at his old friend, “u-uh...i mean...yes and no….” He growled, “she’s been avoiding me...you know how it’s been fucking me up. i had to get her to sit down and talk to me and this was the first thing that came to mind.”

“This was not the way to do it.” Grillby stated then turned to you, “But since you are here, how about a drink? We are having our first karaoke night as well.”

Sans slapped a hand to his skull, “shit, i forgot about that.” 

You just grinned, “Sign me the fuck up. I love karaoke.” you say climbing up onto the stool to sit, “I’ll have a rum and coke please, Grillby.”

Grillby chuckles at you, “Is monster rum fine with you? I have a special brand I have made myself.”

“Hell yeah, it’s fine! I would love to try it.” you then wink, “Maybe it’ll be as hot as you.”

Grillby laughed through his nose and you could hear Sans growling from the stool next to you, “i didn’t bring you here, doll, to flirt with my friend.”

Sighing a bit you turned in your stool to face him, “No, you brought me here for a date, apparently. What am I supposed to say to that? Dating start?” You say waving your hands.

“no, but we do need to talk.” he says holding his finger up to Grillby to make his usual order, “you’ve been avoiding me.”

“Gee, I wonder why I’ve been doing that.” You say rolling your eyes.

Sans growled again, “quit the fucking attitude doll. i know i fucked up ok? i get that. but you have to admit that this is slowly killing us both.”

This made you turn your head away from him, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“don’t do that. don’t try to ignore this.” Sans says reaching a hand out and placing it over your hand that was resting on the bar, “let me apologize here….please…”

You kept your face away from him. He wanted to apologize to you? For all the hurt he put you through? For the rejection? Or was he going to apologize for leading you on? You just didn’t know and you didn’t know if you wanted to know. You could just walk out the door right now and never know. Hole up until the war and live your life as a hermit. Just as you were about to make a decision your brothers words came back into your mind.

_“All I’m saying right now is, give him one last chance. Don’t chase after him, but don’t lock the door when you close it. He’s gonna open the door.. Give it time.”_

Taking a deep breath you nodded your head, “Fine...go ahead..” you say turning to look at him.

The look of relief on his skull was evident. Even you could see that now. Sans kept his hand on yours as he spoke, “i know i hurt you...i let you walk out of my house after you had just been attacked. i yelled at you for no reason. i was planning to bring you to grillby’s the minute i got out of that prison cell. then i found out you were missing and i couldn’t find your soul. i was going crazy doll....i scared my brother with my anger.” he starts his hand clenching a bit on yours.

“when we got you back and you...your soul jumped… i thought it was because your magic knew i was safe… i didn’t think…” he sighed, “i didn’t let things go farther because i thought you should hate me for the scars on your back. it’s my father’s language on you...you… when your brother took you away, i went to work. i didn’t know you would be there and.. i heard everything.”

That was news to you and it made your heart speed up. He had heard you? He heard you breaking down because he had rejected you? And he still didn’t do anything?! You pushed the rage down because you knew if you let it go you would walk out of the bar. He wasn’t done speaking yet. You had let him start...you needed to let him finish.

“i knew the first anime night that you were my soulmate….i didn’t tell you because to human’s it’s a crazy thing. when i learned that i was yours...and that i had pushed you away….it damn near broke me. i’ve been trying every day to talk to you, to tell you how sorry i am and to try and fix what i broke.” Sans brought his free hand up to your face and when his thumb brushed against your cheek, you realized that you had been crying.

Bringing your untrapped hand up, you balled your fist on your eye to wipe away the tears, “Y-you hurt me...you rejected me…” you said softly.

“i know… and i’ll be regretting that every day of my life, doll.” he whispered and leaned in, “please… let me make it up to you. let me make it up to you every day of our lives.” He brought your hand up to give it a soft skeletal kiss. “i hate making promises...but i promise never to hurt you again.”

You thought on his words. You thought about walking out of the bar and never seeing him again. That sent a spark of pain in your soul. You thought about what it would mean to let him in. To let him try and redeem himself. You remember how easy it was to talk to him, to laugh with him, to love him...even through all of your hatred you had grown feelings beyond this bond in your soul. You loved that stupid grin of his, his puns, the way he drank straight from the bottle of ketchup to get reactions from people and how he tried his damndest to protect the one’s he cared about. He had even protected you when you had first met. He didn’t know who you were. You were just a random human and he protected you. You knew your decision.

Looking up at him you glared, “You better not, Sans.” 

That was all the words he needed. Right as you finished speaking Sans moved his hand from your face to grab your waist and pull you into his lap. Once he had you secure against him, he kissed you deeply. Gasping you were only frozen for a moment before you kissed him back. The fluttering in your soul and heart were on overtime and you didn’t want to ever leave this moment.

That was until you heard all of the clapping and wolf whistles around you. Breaking the kiss you look around the bar to find everyone had been watching the two of you. Face exploding red you put your head under Sans’ skull and took his jacket to try and cover up the rest of your head. All Sans could do was chuckle at your antics.

Grillby placed the drinks down next to the two of you and huffed out a laugh, “It’s about damn time. I text Undyne and Papyrus that they missed the show.”

You groaned in embarrassment trying to huddle into his jacket farther but you couldn’t get any closer to his ribs. Maybe you could climb inside of his rib cage? You were small enough. A test for another day. For now, you needed to get off of his lap and to drink something. Pulling your head out you glared softly at Sans smiling face and hopped back over to your own stool. You grabbed your drink and took a large gulp. The burn turned into a tickle that went through your body and you could feel your magic levels picking back up.

“This is amazing Grillby. Thank you.” you say smiling to the bartender.

Grillby nods to the two of you and walks off. You hear the microphone at the other end of the bar spark up and then music starts to play. Karaoke was starting but it wasn’t your turn yet. Taking another drink of your rum and coke you looked over at Sans again. He was taking a sip of his ketchup bottle.

When he placed it down he grinned, “so tell me, your magic level is down ‘cuz you’ve been using don2 to get around, haven’t you.” 

You felt yourself blush slightly and you puffed out your cheeks, “So? It’s easier than walking or calling a cab.” You say.

Sans chuckled, “nah, i get it. i was thinking of teaching you magic control so that you don’t wear out as much.” He says, “tomorrow is saturday, maybe you could come over?”

You felt better that you weren’t the only one blushing now. Smiling you nodded your head, “I’d like that.” You reply. The conversation was easier from there. Neither of you went into heavy topics, both wanting to protect tonight and just start over fresh from where both of you had messed it up. Soon it was your turn to go up to karaoke. Grinning you ran up and looked through the songs. When you saw one you knew, you clicked it. It was perfect to sing and it held all the words you had wanted to say to Sans for weeks. When the music started to play you didn’t even need to look at the screen as you sang, your eyes boring into Sans.

_Love Me Till It Hurts_   
_Love Me Till It Hurts_

_You are the poison – You are the pain_   
_The one chemical inside my veins_   
_It's true – I've been infected by you_

_I'm not a killer – No I'm not a saint_   
_And there's nobody left that I can blame_   
_Yeah it's true – I am the poison in you_

_Will you love me till it hurts?_   
_Never leave me at my worst?_   
_Break this cycle_   
_Break this curse_   
_Love me till it hurts_   
_We all get what we deserve_   
_Tell me do I have your word?_   
_Break this cycle_   
_Break this curse_   
_Love me till it hurts_   
_Love me till it hurts_

You could see the blue dusting Sans’ skull as you sang. You knew that he was listening to you. You knew that he was your soulmate, and you were his. The thought alone made your soul pick up speed as you continued to sing.

_We fell in love but then we went to war_   
_Now I'm the enemy I'm at your door_   
_It's true – I'm only fighting for you_

_We thought that we could make it through the storm_   
_Hell broke loose and then you fell from my arms_   
_Yeah it's true – I couldn't hold on to you_

_Will you love me till it hurts?_   
_Never leave me at my worst?_   
_Break this cycle_   
_Break this curse_   
_Love me till it hurts_   
_We all get what we deserve_   
_Tell me do I have your word?_   
_Break this cycle_   
_Break this curse_   
_Love me till it hurts_

_Will you love me till it hurts?_   
_Never leave me at my worst?_   
_Break this cycle_   
_Break this curse_   
_Love me till it hurts_   
_We all get what we deserve_   
_Tell me do I have your word?_   
_Break this cycle_   
_Break this curse_   
_Love me till it hurts_

When the song ended you started to place the microphone down but were shocked when Sans appeared in front of you. Looking up at him you saw the heat and desire in his eye lights. Smirking you let the microphone drop as he picked you up into his arms. The kiss was deep and hungry as you felt the world around you shift as Sans pulled the two of you through the void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm leaving off at this opportune time but don't worry. I'm not skipping the smut. I'm mostly holding off til next chapter to torture a few friends of mine who read my story. <3 Love you guys~ 
> 
> But to let you all know, the smut will be skippable for people who don't want to read it. :) 
> 
> See you all next week!


	24. The Smut you’ve been waiting for~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I was gone so long! T_T I feel horrible. I got put on a new project for work and it left me so dead beat tired and my only free time was taken up by Tomorrow and Wedding preparations. 
> 
> Good news is, I'm back now! Project is done and the smut is here! :D Hope you guy's like it. If you want to skip the smut go down to the ~~~. It's a long smut and takes up most of the chapter so, i'm sorry. T_T

When you came out of the void Sans was standing in the middle of your apartment still holding you in his arms. It seemed like you didn’t weight much of anything to him. It made sense, given you were so much smaller than him. Breaking the kiss you smiled down at him sweetly.

“If you don’t fuck me tonight I will literally use my bone saw on your pelvis.” You say, your voice not showing even a hint of anger. The words had flowed from your lips like you were saying that you loved every part of him.

You chuckled inwardly at the few sweat marks that appeared on his skull and he gave a dry laugh, “heh, wouldn’t dream of it doll.” He said before pulling you back into the kiss.

The kiss deepened as you felt the two of you moving through your apartment. When the door to your bedroom was pushed open you pulled back from the kiss. Before you could even ask how you were going to start, Sans let himself drop onto your bed. The bed whined with the abrupt weight and you looked over the side to make sure it wasn’t broken.

“Oh my god, you almost broke my bed.” You laughed.

“you callin’ me fat?” Sans asked arching a bone brow at you.

You smirked, “Just big boned.” You replied as you moved your lips up to kiss at his neck bones.

Sans groaned and you smirked to yourself as you licked in between the creases of his cervical vertebrae. You ground your hips into him as your fingers moved under his shirt and you wrap your fingers around his bottom ribs. His breath hitches as you grip onto them and rub your thumb across the rough bone up and down.

You were going to do more when you felt his magic wrap around your soul and your body froze. Breathing heavy Sans pulled your hands off his ribs and smirked at you, “i’m supposed to be making this up to you doll.”

Giving a breathless laugh you smile, “You weren’t doing anything, so I took the lead.”

Sans growled and it sent a chill up your spine. You felt your body move up and Sans started to strip off your clothes with delicate hands. His phalanges rub against your thighs as he pulled your pants and panties off. His hands went up your thighs but they moved before they could hit anything you wanted them to. You hated the whimper that was pulled from your throat and Sans loved it.

“what’s wrong doll?” Sans asked moving his phalanges up your sweater to push it up.

“Y-you’re being a tease…” You say and gasp as he pushes your sweater up and off your body in one swift move.

“a tease? me? you think this is teasing?” He asks and you can see his grin spreading wider.

You realized that you had probably made a mistake with your words as he quickly unclipped your bra and pulled it from your body. His hands moved up the side of your body towards your breasts but they curved at the last moment and went up to your arms. Whimpering from the lack of touch on your breasts you tried to move your body for something.

Sans toyed with you for what seemed like forever, alternating between moving his hands up towards your breasts and never touching, to up your legs and around your ass but never touching. Groaning after another pass you finally admit defeat, “P-please… Sans…” you whimper.

Blue dusts his skull and the look he gives you sends a heat down to your crotch. “what you want doll?”

“Mmm...please...please touch me…”

“i am touching you.”

You try to move your body but the blue magic on your soul tightens making you whimper again, “N-no...touch my...my…” Were you really going to do this? Beg him? Another pass went around your breasts and you groaned. Yeah...you were. “Touch my breasts… touch my pussy...touch my ass, just please! Touch me!” you cry closing your eyes.

A predatory growl fills your ears as his hands clasped onto your ass and kneaded it hard, causing you to gasp. “all yah had to do was ask, doll.” He responded. With your body still hovering above him he moved his left hand to cup your breast while his mouth claimed the other, bitings and licking with his magical tongue. His right hand moved around to the front of you and you moaned as his thumb swept across your clit and two of his fingers plunged into your wet hole.

Moaning loudly you open your eyes to look down at his skull as it moved on your breast. The phalanges in your pussy moved inside you deep and fast barely giving you any time to adjust to the feeling of bones inside of you. Your moans pull another growl from Sans and it vibrates on your breast. His phalanges scissor inside of you before they curve trying to find something inside of you.

He doesn’t look long as just as you realize he was searching for it, his phalanges curved onto your g-spot and stroked deeply onto it making you cry out your moan. How had he found it so quickly?! You could barely think as he kept stroking it and you were frozen in the air. You couldn’t move your hips or your head. His skull came back from your breast and he stared into your face as he pulled you closer to the edge.

“that’s right doll….come for me…” He growled and the fierce look in his eye lights and the deep press inside of you pushed you over. Screaming your first orgasm hit, your walls clenching around his phalanges. They slowed down inside of you to help you work through the orgasm. Soon he pulled his fingers from you and let the magic fade from your soul.

Your body fell limp against him, but he held you expertly against his ribs with a chuckle, “forgiven?” He asked with a smirk.

You panted and glanced up at him, “If that is you asking for forgiveness, maybe I should be mad at you more often.”

Sans chuckled and pet your hair back. It felt nice, but you could feel that you still wanted him. Looking him over you arched your brow, “You’re still dressed. You aren’t done, bone boy.” you say sitting up on his pelvis. You could feel something hard under his shorts. Not bone….something fleshy. You rolled your hips on it and felt your body shiver at his moan.

“heh, guess i’m not.” He responded and you moved your hands up to push his jacket off of his arms. “eager doll?”

“I’ve been wanting this for a long time.” You reply pulling at his shirt. 

Sans gives another chuckle as he helps you pull of his shirt. With his ribs exposed you could see how large they actually were. Human skeleton’s had so little room in between each rib...with him, you could hook your fingers inside his ribs and hold onto him. As you were thinking this Sans picked you up from his lap, stood up and turned promptly tossing you onto the bed on your back.

Gasping from the drop you look up at him as he pushes his shorts down. Blushing hard you finally see him in all his glory. Glowing blue cock and all. It was….so much larger than you originally thought it would be. Sans climbs onto the bed on his knees smirking down at you, “you sure you’re ready for this doll?”

“Yes, please..” you murmured reaching up to hook your fingers in his ribs like you had been thinking of, “Just fuck me.. “

Sans grinned and grabbed your thighs, spreading your legs open. He moved one of his hands down to line himself up with your entrance. He pushed himself in slowly and with just his head you knew that he was a lot larger than you ever had. Whimpering you leaned your head back, your hands gripping his ribs harder.

That only made him growl as he grabbed your thigh again and thrust forward as he pulled you to him. In one swift movement he was sheathed inside you. The harsh thrust made you cry out and it petered out into a moan. You were so full...you could feel every inch of him inside of you. Sans panted hard his hands holding your thighs spread apart and up in the air.

“fffuuuuck...doll you feel so fucking amazing…” He moaned as he pulled out and thrust back into you hard.

You yelped and jumped slightly on the bed. As he began to thrust in and out of you, you didn’t know what to do with yourself. You were so much smaller than him. With him holding onto your thighs he could get any depth, any angle and could move you however fast he wanted. One of your hands moved to grab the pillow behind your head while your other hand was white knuckled on one of his ribs.

Your moans and pants grew in volume as he continued his thrusts. Sans groans filled the room as well. You had never felt anything like this and it was made all the better with Sans continuing to speak.

“ahhnnn...doll, you feel so good around my cock.” He groaned angling your hips to push deeper into you. “you love my cock pounding into you, don’t you?” He chuckled.

All you could do was nod and cry out as the change of angle started to have him pound into your cervix. Distantly you could hear your phone ring but you ignored it. Whoever it was could fucking wait. Just as you felt the pressure build in your body again it was ripped from you. Screaming your moan your eyes rolled in the back of your head as you had your second orgasm. 

Sans gave another laugh that turned own moan as your walls clenched around him. “s-shit...I may not last...hnnn..that long..” He groaned as he moved a hand to your waist, his grip firm on your body.

True to his word, he gave a few more thrusts before he slammed into your hard and you could feel his warm seed spill inside of you. Moaning you fell limp in his grip again panting harshly.

Sans pulled out slowly and you tilted your head to watch as his glowing penis just vanished from this pelvis. You gave a loopy laugh, “Think I could...make a doll of...that magic?” You asked with a smirk.

Sans laughed loudly and laid next to you, pulling you closer to him so you could cuddle on his surprisingly soft ribs. “i don’t think you would be able to hold the magic with the way you were fucked silly right now.”

You hummed and rubbed your cheek on his ribs, “You are so fucking big...I honestly couldn’t figure out what to do.” You said.

With a huff Sans pet your hair, “i heard your phone ringing. need me to get it to see who it was?”

You shook your head closing your eyes, “If it was important they would’ve called again.” You said and quickly fell asleep with Sans holding you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning greets you with angry knocking on your front door. Groaning you snuggle deeper into the warmth that surrounded you. You hear Sans groan above you as the knocking continues. “who’s at your door?” He mumbled.

“I don’t know…” You groaned back.

Sans started to sit up and both of you gasped. You gasped because your warmth was moving, he gasped because you were curled inside of his rib cage. “d-doll? how the fuck did you get in my ribs?” He asked blue sweat on his skull.

You blinked awake and looked around. You were certainly in his ribs, your head right under his clavicle and your feet were on his pelvis. “I...I sometimes move in my sleep..am I hurting you?” 

Sans shakes his head, “Not hurting, just feels weird.”

You nod and softly move out of his ribs and jump down to gather your clothes to see who was at the door. You were pulling your shirt on when a voice screamed through the front door.

“___! You better open this door before I burn it down!!!!”

Eyes going wide you looked to Sans, then ran for the door. Throwing it open you were tackled by a blur of red. Grunting as you hit the floor you looked up and gasped, “Ember?! What the hell?!”

Ember was about to speak but she was covered in blue and forced away from you. Sitting up you looked back and saw Sans glaring at Ember with his eye flaring blue, “Sans! Put her-”

You stopped talking as a metal blade and a coil of water shot for Sans. Before they could connect Mark pushed into your room, “STOP! FRIENDLY!”

The two magical attacks stopped right before Sans skull and both you and Sans panted from the adrenaline of it all. You turned your head to see where the magic was coming from and saw a man and a small girl behind your brother. Eyes going wide you looked to your brother, “What is going on?”

The magic around the room all vanished at the same time, like some sort of silent command. Mark looked around and went to help up Ember from the ground. Her eyes flashed green and fire sparked in her hands.

“Ember, don’t.” Mark said and Ember glared at him before she took a deep breath and the fire vanished.

“If you would answer your phone, you would know that we just escaped from Flowey’s Army.” Ember said and it made your heart and soul drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was worth the wait! D: I will really be back next week this time. <3 I'm sorry again! Love you all!


	25. Back with Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back to weekly updates! :D I'm back bitches!! :D Hope you guys are excited because everything is starting up again and we are chugging right on through this pain train!!! :D
> 
> Let's see what our dear Reader will handle this revelation Ember is bringing her. :)

“W-what do you mean?” You asked, your voice quivering slightly. “That’s not...that’s not possible..”

Ember rolled her eyes at you, “Really ___? Really?!” Her eyes sparked again, “You just saw all three of us use magic. Plus, how do you explain this.” She said and held out her arm.

On her arm there was a healed scar...no, a burn. The deep burn shone against her skin and even though you didn’t have your code, you knew it was Wingdings. You had been around the letters long enough to see it read, ‘kindness’. You turned your head and the two others that were with your brother were holding out their arms. The girl had the wingdings ‘determination’, while the man had ‘perseverance’.

Eyes going wide you backed up, your own hand going to the small of your back. Your brain was working a mile a minute and you were trying to keep your breathing under control. Your back hit something solid and arms wrapped around you. Tilting your head up you saw Sans looking down at you with concern in his eye lights.

“you aren’t there doll. you’re here with me. hold onto that.” He whispered and you nodded wrapping a hand around his radius.

Mark glared at Ember again, “I told you to take this slow.”

You looked back at Ember whose anger was gone. She looked like your friend again, like she wasn’t mad at your entire existence, “I’m sorry. ___, shit...I didn’t think…” She placed her hand over her face, “I am the worst friend ever…” 

Shaking your hand you held your hand out to the living room, “No...I am...Please, everyone. Come inside and you all can explain how this happened.”

Sans moved with you to the love seat. He sat down and you squeezed in next to him. Ember, the man and the girl sat on your couch and Mark pulled a chair from your kitchen over to sit down. You looked at the man and saw that he wasn’t looking at you much, he was watching Sans. He kept a hand on the girl's shoulder and you finally recognized her as the missing girl from your reports. You had done autopsies on her parents.

“So….how about you start from the beginning…” You say placing your hand down between Sans to have at least your finger against the smooth bone of his leg. At least to try and keep you grounded.

Ember took a deep breath, “Well, I guess to start I should introduce these two. This is Dega and Ula. Dega was there the longest, he saw Ula come in with her parents. I was brought in the next day.”

“Brought in?” Mark questioned.

Dega nodded, “They are kidnapping people and keeping them in cages before they are taken to Flowey.” His voice sounded like he was bored but his eyes were bright and alert.

“From there it was just a day later. They took most of us out to this field and...this huge mass of a monster came from the ground. He looked nothing like a flower and his eyes…” Ember shivered, “That douche you told me about was there.. He kept count of the people there and Flowey...told us that he was going to start a war and we could have out magic unlocked to fight with him. All we had to do was say yes.”

“what if you said no?” Sans asked and Ember and Dega looked away from him.

It surprised you that it was Ula who spoke up. Her soft voice held a thousand horrors, “My parents said no. That creature tore their souls out of their bodies and _**ate**_ them.”

Both you, Sans and Mark sucked in a collective breath. You searched Ula’s face to see if she was exaggerating anything but the sadness in her eyes told you she wasn’t. You thought about what it would mean if you saw Mark or your dad dying, their souls being eaten and you couldn’t do it. How this little girl was getting through it was amazing to you.

“i don’t mean to be that guy but…” Sans started and looked like he already regretted his next words, “if you saw him kill your parents, why did you say yes?”

Ula glared at him and her fists clenched in her lap, “I didn’t. I told him no.” She said, “I tried to attack him, but he grabbed me and pulled my soul out. I have a determined soul and he said I wasn’t allowed to die.”

Dega put his hand on the girl’s head, “I tried to tell her parents. That the only way out was to say yes. That with our magic, we could escape and stay alive.” He closed his eyes, only for a moment. “But, they wanted to stick to their morals. We couldn’t leave her in there.”

You gave a nod and Ember continued, “From there we were taken to a room with a lot of guards. They had us learn our magic, what the soul colors meant, how to kill a monster…” She turned her head down, “How to control our magic. We didn’t get very far. We had to plan quickly to get Ula and get out.”

“Get Ula? She wasn’t held with you two?” You asked.

Ember shook her head and looked to Ula. The girl looked down at her hands, “I was taken to a place where all the ‘determined’ souls were held. We were trained special, treated special, told we were the going to be the leaders and masters of the war.” She held her hand open and a ball of water formed in her hand. Looking closely you noticed now that the water was red and looked more like blood than water, “We were taught control and the weak points of the major monsters.” She looked up, “Including you and your brother.”

Sans tensed next to you and his eye filled with blue magic, “kid, you don’t want to touch my brother.”

Ula’s eyes widened and she let the water fall from her hand, “What? No, that wasn’t a threat.” She said, “I was just telling you what we were told.”

Sans relaxed his magic and nodded, “good. glad we understand that.”

You rolled your eyes and looked to Dega, “So, Ember has green fire for kindness. Ula has red water for determination. What do you have Dega?”

Dega arched an eyebrow, “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

You rolled your eyes and held out your hand. A small two inch doll of yourself formed in your hand, “Yellow dolls, for justice. My scar is on my back. Can’t show you that right now.”

Dega shook his head, “Don’t care about the scar.” He held out his own hand and the same metal knife came up. Sans stiffened next to you again. You saw that even though your brain told you it was metal, it was a deep purple. “Purple metal, Perseverance.” He stated and the knife shifted to a metal pole, to a metal ball and then liquid metal.

You both nodded and dispelled your magic. You looked over to Mark and he held up his hands, “Hey, I showed them yesterday when they broke into my house.”

Ember snorted, “Is it breaking in if I still have a key?” She asked tilting her head at your brother.

Mark flushed and looked away from her, “It is when I asked for that key back before you left on your ‘journey to find yourself’.” He said and even you could hear the spite in his words.

The tension filled the air and you couldn’t handle it anymore. Not even a minute had passed and already Ember and your brother were being awkward. Holding out your hand you formed a doll and pointed to your bedroom. The doll nodded and ran off. When she came back she was holding your phone over her head and held it up to you.

“didn’t know you could command them silently. when did you learn that?” Sans asked looking down at the doll.

You gave a shrug grabbing your phone, “Just now.” You said grinning up at him.

“who you gonna call?”

You couldn’t help it, it was too easy, “Ghostbusters.” You replied with an even bigger grin.

All the humans in the room groan and Sans looks at you confused, “the hell is that?” 

Your eyes went wide and you started to push him away, “Sorry, this relationship is over. Can’t date you if you don’t even know who the Ghostbusters are.” You were only joking but Sans growled and pulled you so close you were pulled into his lap.

Mark snorted, “I wouldn’t be making those jokes sis. He doesn’t seem to like them.” 

You rolled your eyes at your brother and looked up at the desperate skeleton clinging to you like you were a teddy bear someone was going to take away from him. Your heart softened a bit. You had put both of you through hell with your pride and stubbornness, you really should lay off the big guy. Reaching your free hand up you pat his cheek, “I was only joking you bag of bones. I’m not going anywhere. We can watch Ghostbusters later if you want.” 

Sans made a noise but didn’t make any move to loosen his grip. This only caused Mark to smirk at you, “So Undyne wasn’t lying to me. You guys finally got through whatever shit you were in?” He asked, “No more code turnip?”

Ember’s eyes widened, “You called a code turnip on this guy and you’re still with him?!”

You waved your hand, “It’s not as serious as you think Ember… It was a misunderstanding on both our parts really.” Ember made a face but choose to ignore it for now, so you turned to Mark, “Yeah it’s real. Bone boy kidnapped me for a date last night. Got everything out.” 

Mark glared at that, “Kidnapped? Really dude? After everything?”

Sans glances at your brother, “wasn’t really like that...saw her on the street and she was just gonna walk away from me again..i couldn’t handle it anymore..”

Mark turned his glare to you this time and you flinched back, “I already know what you’re going to say. I wasn’t ready! That’s why I was walking away. I had this plan in my head to tell him everything tomorrow. I wasn’t ready to see him on the street.” 

Realizing that you were the center of attention you clenched your hand around your phone, “My relationship is not the topic right now! I got my phone so I could call Asgore and basically tell him that all his fears are coming true.”

Sans took your phone, “don’t think that’s a good idea doll.” He says making you turn in his lap to try and grab your phone back, “you should call tori before you call the king.”

“Why should I do that? Toriel isn’t Queen anymore. She told everyone that and I’ve called Asgore first when we’ve learned new things.” You retort still trying to grab your phone.

“you saw what happened last time you brought up even the thought of a war. he was ready to pull together the monsters to build his own army.”

You stopped trying to climb him and just glared, “At this point we really should be getting together our own fighting force.”

“an army is the last thing we need. the humans don’t need any reason to fear monsters more than they already do. pulling them all together and training will do that. it will turn the humans against us, which is probably what flowey wants.” Sans stated placing his arm back down.

At this point you were out of his lap and sitting next to him. How could you get him to understand that doing nothing was not something that could be done? Clenching your fists at your side you stared up at him, “Flowey is working right now, building an army, training that army and kidnapping more and more people to add to it, while we sit here and debate on what to do. At this point in time the army that will fight for monsters are me and my brother. And even I don’t know how to fully control my dolls.”

Sans looked like he was about to say something when Ember cut him off, “I’m fighting with you too.” She said making everyone turn to look at her, “I was coming back to the states to get my magic unlocked anyway. The fact that I was captured by the wrong side doesn’t change the fact that I’m fighting with you ____. What we need to do now though is get physical proof that this army is being formed. That Flowey is a threat.”

You gave a nod, “We have part of that. I’ve been getting more and more bodies at work. Seems that the...uh...one’s who refuse are placed back in their homes for the police to find.” You say and notice Ula look down at the ground. Dega places his hand on her head not taking his eyes off you and Ember.

“I can sneak back in.” Dega says, “I’m quick and fast. Plus with my magic I can control a camera and have it go around the camp without them noticing.” 

Smirking you looked back up at Sans, “See? We can bring proof to the humans and some may even come up to fight with us. They won’t be afraid to see the monsters gathering. Flowey is not just a threat to the monsters. He’s a threat to everyone. If he really is eating….souls then he needs to be taken down.”

Sans sighed, “you aren’t going to back down on this are you?”

“When have I ever backed down?” You respond lightly punching his arm.

Puffing out a breath of air Sans holds out your phone, “true, you wouldn’t be the doll i love if you gave up easy.” 

Blushing slightly you took your phone back, “One last thing before I make this call.” You looked to Ula, “Do you want me to tell Asgore about you? No one will think any less of you if you want to sit this all out. You can have the spare room here or even stay with my brother if that will make you feel better.”

Ula didn’t look at you. You could see only part of her face between the strands of her hair. You could glimpse the indecision in her face, the fear, the rage, the….determination. It didn’t take long at all for Ula to look up at you, “I’m fighting with you. That….thing killed my parents in cold blood. I’ll destroy him for that.” 

You gave a nod, “Alright.We’ll figure out housing later. Let’s call Asgore.” You say unlocking your phone and dialing his number. When it clicked on and you heard the deep rumble of the monster you gave a sigh, “Hi Asgore, this is ____. I think you and Toriel should come to the labs this afternoon. There’s some stuff you need to see and hear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next week we get to see Asgore again and maybe talk to Sans about that possessiveness he's having. Lol <3 See you later~!


	26. Round 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GAWD! Getting back on schedule of a chapter a week is already kicking my ass. I wrote all of this in like....4 hours. If its shit I'm sorry. I'll do better next time. I promise! <3

The drive to the lab was quiet and peaceful. 

At least thats what you were hoping for. In reality the drive to the lab happened with you driving your car with Ember asking sooooo many personal questions about your relationship about Sans. It was at the point that you didn’t think your face could get un-red. Sans wasn’t helping matters. He was laughing at your friend and answering all of her questions. You couldn’t swing your arm at her to punch her because you were driving. Your only solace was the fact that your brother had taken Dega and Ula in his car. At least they were spared from your embarrassment.

“So you do have a dick?” Ember asked with a grin. She didn’t have her seatbelt on, even after you had yelled at her about it, and was leaning on the passenger seat to talk to Sans.

Sans was turned a bit in his chair, leaning his back against the door to talk back with Ember, “more like a manifestation of magic i can make to look like anything. human dick is just the easiest.”

Ember almost screamed as your face kept burning, “Do you hear this ___?! You’ve got a magic dick! He could fuck you with a horse cock!”

You sputtered as Sans started to laugh heartily, “W-why would I even ask that of him?!” You yelled, your voice cracking.

Ember looked like she had tears in her eyes she was laughing so hard, “I don’t know, but that would be amazing!”

You choose to ignore Ember as she kept asking more and more questions to your….boyfriend? Mate? The two of you hadn’t talked about that. What were the two of you at this point? You knew that he was your soulmate but did last night mean you were together? The two of you hadn’t bonded because the small ache was still in your chest. You assumed it was still there for him. With everything happening you knew it would be a little bit more time before you both had the bonding conversation.

“So I heard from Mark that your ____’s soulmate.” Ember said wiggling her eyebrows, “Did you two love birds bond last night?”

OR IT WOULD HAPPEN NOW!

Sans seemed to get embarrassed at this and his skull started to color blue at her question. He couldn’t find the words to say and you felt a swell of rage at her putting him in this situation. You slammed on the breaks as you came up to the lab and turned to glare back at Ember, “Inside. Round 34. Now.” You said throwing the car into a parking space and turning off the car.

Sans didn’t seem to understand but Ember glared back, “You wanna do this now? Calling a round because I asked a question?” 

Another car pulled up next to yours but you were ignoring it. You walked around your car and glared up into Embers eyes, “I’m calling a round because you don’t know how to keep your mouth shut, like usual.”

Mark got out of the car and held his hands out, “Woah! We don’t need to call a round right now.” He said trying to get in between the two of you, “We have to wait for Asgore and everyone else. We don’t have time for this.”

Ember flipped her red hair and leveled her green eyes at you, “Oh we have time. I’m still ahead and I’ll keep the lead without much effort. Lead the way _little girl_.”

With a growl you turned and started to walk into the lab. Mark only sighed as Ember walked after you paying him no mind. Sans looked to your brother, “aren’t they friends? what are these rounds they are talking about and why do they look like they are going to kill each other?”

Mark sighed, “Because they are going to try.” He said and waved a hand for Dega and Ula to follow him as he looked up at Sans. They all walked in behind the two as he spoke, “They are the best of friends but they learned early on that they are both hot headed. The only way to save their friendship was to let everything go and let it all be a joke. If one of them couldn’t do it they would call a Round. In the round they would fight and who ever won either was ‘right’ or had to answer the question they didn’t want to answer in the first place.” 

The conversation behind you dropped off as you walked into the training room. Pulling out your phone you saw the speakers Alphys had told you about when you were training in here one day. Ember went to the other side of the room and pulled off her shirt. She was wearing a sports bra but you still heard Mark sputter a bit. Glancing over you saw the others move to sit on the side. Sans looked nervous and you tried to give him a reassuring smile but you were pulled back to Ember as she called out to you.

“You gonna hurry up?”

Glaring you turned back to your phone and get the song you and Ember always fought to. Before you hit play you made sure everything was situated on your body. Nodding to yourself you clicked play and moved to face Ember as the heavy guitar started to play. Rolling your arms and neck you nodded to Ember. The signal was given and the two of you sprinted towards each other.

You threw the first punch and it landed on the side of Ember’s arm. She threw her own punch but you blocked it. The fight went on like this. Punch, block. Kick, block. Every once in awhile one of you would land a hit but that didn’t stop you. Mark at one point that your fights looked like real life Dragon Ball Z (without the flying). Ember landed a solid kick to your gut and you flew across the room from the force. 

Sliding to a stop you stood back up and cracked your neck. “Wanna make this more interesting?” You asked with a smirk.

Ember smirked back, “We bringing magic into this?” You gave a nod and Ember flexed her fingers, green fire filling them, “Thought you’d never ask.”

You held your own hand out to the side and made two dolls, your size, on either side of you. One held a staff and the other was bare handed. The three of you rushed Ember again. The red headed woman threw fire balls to slow you down but you easily dodged them. After working with Undyne and her spears Ember was slow. You got close enough and it was another high speed fist fight. 

One doll would throw a punch, the other would attack with the staff while you went for a body shot. Ember used her fire as padding to lessen the blows she was taking. You made more dolls of different sizes to trip her up. The fight got more and more intense until finally Ember bent down. You could feel magic building around her and you jumped back just as Ember exploded your dolls in a ring of fire. You cried out as half the attack went to you. You felt to one knee from the pain holding onto your chest.

Ember started to walk towards you a victory grin already on her face. Calling up your magic you felt the familar weight on your shoulder and in an instant you vanished. You appeared behind Ember still on one knee and threw out your hand making one last doll.

Ember froze as she felt the sharp cold bone touch her neck. “Using your boyfriend is against the rules.” She said before her eyes went wide seeing Sans next to Mark.

“That’s not Sans behind you.” You say standing up, “I win.”

Ember took a moment before she sighed and let the magic fade from her hands, “Yeah. You win this one.”

The bone left Ember’s neck and she turned around. You saw her jaw drop and you laughed a bit, “Meet Dons. One of my dolls.” You say letting your magic fade. Dons gave a smirk and vanished.

Ember chuckled and wiggled her eyebrows, “Can he function as a vibrator?”

You felt your face heat up again. “I…I would..I don’t…” you sputtered before glaring at her, “Don’t make me kick your ass again.”

Ember laughed and held up her hands in surrender. “I’ll be good. You won. We are back at a tie. 17-17.”

You nodded and looked behind Ember and blanched. Asgore, Toriel, Undyne and Alphys were all there. Asgore did not look happy at all. Groaning you didn’t want to walk over there. You had let your rage blind you…again. A tug in your hair made you realize Don2 was still with you. Maybe you wouldn’t have to walk to your fate. Looking to Ember you wondered if you could take her with you like Sans does with people. Deciding to test the theory you took her wrist. “Hold still.” You said as you concentrated on what you wanted.

Don2 spoke, “can’t take two with just me.”

His wording intrigued you. Pursing your lips you held up your other hand and made a second Don2. You tossed him up and he landed on Ember’s shoulder. The two dolls grinned at each other.

“hey.”

“heya”

Rolling your eyes you tilted your head, “Will that work?”

They looked at each other then at you, “yeah that’ll do.” 

In an instant both you and Ember were in front of the King and Queen. Sans stood up abruptly and looked from you to the two dolls on yours and Ember’s shoulder, “i wish you would talk to me before you test out my powers.”

You made a face, “It’s my magic.”

“yes but that part is based off of mine. don’t test things without me. some mistakes don’t need to be made again.” 

You looked into his face about ready to argue with him but you realized…he was right. He knew the teleporting and the bone attacks best. It would be safer and fast to work out moves with him. Sighing you let the two dolls fade and you nodded at him, “Alright. Sorry for worrying you.”

“As grateful I am that you and Sans are doing better, would you kindly explain to us why you called us all here and why…this human has fire magic?” Toriel said interrupting whatever Sans was going to say back to you.

Flinching you looked up at them, “Well….uh…” you sighed, “Everyone, this is my best friend Ember. That is Dega and the girl is Ula. They were captured by Flowey and had their magic forced on them like me.” You start.

Asgore’s face falls and he quickly sinks to the bench Sans had once been sitting in. Ignoring him you continue, “They escaped yesterday and made it to Marks house because I was….busy…. But um.” You gained more confidence, “We came up with a plan. Dega is going to sneak back into the camp and record things around there. Once he has solid evidence we are going to go to the police and the mayor. From there we can work with the humans and monsters. Bring everyone together so we can all fight against Flowey.”

You watched as Asgore let out a deep sigh. He closed his eyes before speaking, “Thank you for bringing this to our attention ____, but there is no need for you to go through with your plan.”

“What?”

Asgore shook his head, “This is a monster matter. There is no reason to bring the human government into this fight.”

That had you angry, “What do you mean no reason?” you asked trying to keep your temper under control.

Asgore opened his eyes and looked up at you, “I mean there is no point. The humans don’t need to have this brought to their attention and we certinally don’t need any more mages being made, which is what will happen if you go through with this plan.”

You clenched your hands and you felt Sans put his hand on your shoulder, “If you go at this without mine or the other mage’s help then your just going to lose like you did before.”

Asgore’s eyes flashed with rage and he stood up to his full height, “I will protect my people from any threat that comes our way. We don’t need the help of mages.”

Even though the monster towered over you, you didn’t back down, “I came to you out of _courtesy_ Asgore! I didn’t have to! At this point in time Flowey is kidnapping _humans_ , not monsters. Ula was taken with her family and had to watch them be murdered in front of her. That _creature_ is eating _human souls_! There haven’t been any monsters going missing! At this moment it is a _human_ issue, not a monsters. The _only_ reason I came to you is because he is going to attack all of us when he finally has enough power. You _need_ us but we _don’t_ need you.”

Everyone was silent for the longest time before Toriel cleared her throat. “While I do not like the tone that speech was given…____ is right Asgore.”

“Tori-”

“Quiet Asgore!” Toriel growled making the taller monster flinch, “You will listen to me now! During the first war you refused the mages on our side to fight with us. You pushed them away and look where we ended up. Under the mountain. It was a mage who freed us and now another mage war is coming and you wish to do the _same thing_ you did all those years ago?” She shook her head, “I won’t let you destroy us, not again.”

Asgore stared at his ex-wife not standing down. The two of them seemed to be having an internal battle that no one could hear. You could feel the magic in the air though. It flowed off them in waves and seemed to push against the others magic. It made all the monsters nervous and all the humans confused. The humans in the room could vaguly feel the magic but didn’t know the monster custom that was happening. Finally Asgore gave a hard huff and glared at you.

“Do not feel the need to give me any sort of _courtesy_ again.” He glared at Toriel again, “I will not trust mages. Not then and not now.” He said and swiftly turned and walked from the room.

Toriel gave a deep sigh before she smiled down at you, “Do not worry about him. I’ll talk to him again when he has calmed down.” She said and took your hands in her large paws, “Go ahead with the plan you came up with, if anything happens or you gather the information contact me. I’ll help you any way I can.”

You felt relief knowing that at least one part of the monster monarchy was on your side. Even if she wasn’t holding the title anymore. She still acted like it and monsters still respected her. Nodding you smiled, “Of course. Thank you for being her today Toriel.”

She nodded then glanced to Ember, “If you need help with your fire magic I’ll be glad to assist you. Either me or Grillby should be good teachers.”

Ember blinked and nodded not knowing what to say. Toriel gave everyone another nod before leaving the lab herself. Groaning you leaned back on Sans, “Well that was stressful.”

Mark shook his head, “Why do you have to argue with everyone? Can’t you just stay out of the line of fire for once?”

You smirked, “Why? I always come out safely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know the song that they fight to is Caffeine by Jeff Williams on the RWBY Vol 2 soundtrack~ :3 IT FIT SO WELL!
> 
> Now I die...
> 
> See you next week! :D


	27. Dega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY I've been gone again. To explain what happened is easy. I got a new job. I went from working 24 hours to working 40 hours with animals. Needless to say... I'm really tired when I get home. T_T Good news is I'm starting to get used to the hours and work and I've been writing again. Bad news is because of this new schedule I won't be able to hold a posting schedule at all. I'll try and get at least one chapter a month but please don't be mad if I can't. I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! There is no doubt about that. <3 Please stick with me! :D
> 
> On this chapter, it's a bit short but it set's up the final arch of the story. <3 That's right! We are getting closer to the end. Don't know how many chapters we have left but this is the final arch. <3

The light breathing coming from your spare room was the only thing you could hear as you watched from the doorway. You watched Ula sleep for a few moments more before you closed the door softly and walked to your kitchen. Sitting down in a chair you picked up your lukewarm tea and took a sip. The last few days had been a whirlwind of stress and you didn’t know how any of you were sane at this point.

After Asgore had stormed off and Toriel had left you had talked with everyone about where they would be staying. Dega had an apartment in the city so he was just going to go back home. Ember, surprisingly, decided to stay with your brother. Ula was a little more complicated. Her parents were dead and the police were still looking for her. If you took her to the police station they would insist on taking her to the foster care system. You didn’t think the poor girl could handle trying to get used to her magic while with a new family that didn’t have any magic. After some debating Ula decided to stay hidden from the police for a bit longer, at least until the war was over, and she wanted to stay with you.

Sans had grumbled at the fact that Ula was going to stay with you. You assumed it was because you wouldn’t be able to have sex with her in the house. The two of you still had to have a serious conversation about your relationship and what it meant. But in the middle of all this…you didn’t know if you could handle a relationship….especially a bond. If it really was a monster marriage then…that was a lot of commitment really fast in the middle of a war. Sighing deeply you looked into the liquid of your cup. 

Your thoughts flowed to Dega. It had only been a day since he escaped from that camp and he had already left to spy on it. Everyone had tried to convince him to wait a little bit longer before he went back but he put them all down. He had said that the faster he got the footage the faster the government could figure out their next move. The logic was there, but even you could see the fatigue in his face. There wasn’t much you could do though. He was a grown adult and obviously wasn’t intimidated by anyone. Not Sans or Undyne, which was surprising.

You looked at the clock. It was close to midnight. You hoped he was alright.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dega closed the door to his car. He had parked the car a few miles away from the camp. Now that he was outside of the metal car he could breath easier. It was still too much for his magic to be encased in metal like that. Especially metal that wasn’t laced with his magic. It caused a pressure in the side of his skull that he didn’t appreciate. Smoothing down his hair he fixed the pony tail that hung low on his neck and started to walk toward the camp they had escaped from.

Dega was always a strange guy. Even when he was a kid he had been deemed ‘strange’. He thought back to when he first knew he was different. He was seven when he realized he could feel every part of his body individually. He could divide his brain into eight different voices that held different emotions. He could read people but that didn’t mean that he could connect with people. He didn’t see the need for certain emotions and he didn’t make friends with a lot of people. His parents had taken him to the doctors many times before they told him he was just a gifted child. He was smart, could remember things after he was told them twice. Once for him to listen, the second time for it to stick in his brain. He liked to think his brain was just a large computer that he could read the code to any time he wanted. 

He looked around the forest and sighed. While he could do all that…his sense of direction was shit. He had to be somewhere at least three times before he memorized how to get there. He took this time to try and test out his magic. He had control of metal. That should mean, if his powers were anything like Avatar, that he could feel metal around him and let it guide him. Closing his eyes he held out his hand and let the thick sludge that was his magic spread around him. That was something else he realized, he could feel every point of his magic. It flowed in his body like his blood. He could feel the amount he had down to a specific number. 

His magic reach the car and he realized that he didn’t get very far. Growling he pulled his magic back from where he had come from and let it extend more in the other directions. His eyes snapped open and he looked to the right when he felt the metal of something small. He let his magic wrap around it and he could feel it like it was in his own hand. The shape was small…and went into the ground deep….there was nothing in front…no it had to be glass. It was a camera. Smirking he headed in that direction.

Letting his magic be his guide he would come to one camera, walk behind it and find the next one. It didn’t take that long to find the camp after that. Dega looked around for a tree that was in the blind spot from all the cameras. When he found one he climbed up quickly and made sure he was hidden. From there he pulled the small cam corder out of his pocket and wrapped it with his magic. Peaking out of the branches he let the camera hover into the air. 

He watched the camera float around the camp. It was dark out but there were still lights around the fields and in the barns. He moved the camera around to each house, the one he had been kept in, the one they grabbed Ula from and a few other places. He couldn’t see anything else to record and he started to pull the camera back to him. It was then he felt the ground rumble. Even in the tree he could feel it. Across the field he could see it. 

Flowey

He was here. It was then he noticed the scientist walking towards the large creature. There were three humans behind him, all with cuffs on their hands. Dega froze to see what would happen. He needed footage of Flowey and this was a perfect opportunity, maybe the only opportunity. He started to rotate the camera around to get closer to the giant plant creature.

It was hard to get the camera to get the full picture of Flowey without making it obvious that there was a camera around them. While Dega couldn’t hear what was going on he knew they were talking. He hoped that the camera would capture the audio enough that when he went over it he would be able to hear it. Once he found a good point where the camera could see most of the scene and still be undetectable he began to watch the scene.

The scientist was looking at a clipboard in his hands. The same one he always had in his hands. He seemed to be speaking and Flowey was just looking at the three humans in front of him. Dega could vaguely recognize one of them. He had seen them in training a few times when he was still there. The other two must either be people higher on the ladder or newbies. Either way, they all seemed to be in some sort of trouble.

Talking seemed to shift to the three humans. They seemed to be pleading for their lives if the way they held up their cuffed hands and how one fell down to their knees. The next thing Dega knew there was a vine that came up from the ground and looped around one of the humans. Even he could hear the screams of the human this far away. The vine threw the human into the air and when they landed it was…inside of Flowey’s large vertical mouth.

Dega clenched his hand on the bark of the tree. This was new. Before Flowey had just taken someone’s soul and eaten that. He had eaten the entire human this time. Dega watched in horror as the vine grabbed the other two humans and did the same thing with them. He didn’t make any move as the screams cut out and left the area in a suffocating silence. 

When he was finally able to tare his eyes away from Flowey he saw the scientist. Staring. Right. At. Him. Dega’s eyes went wide as he stared back at the scientist. He noticed that the man’s eyes were squinted. There was a chance he didn’t really see him. His free hand moved slowly and he made a small pebble of magic. Flicking his finger silently he let it soar away from him before it hit a branch with a crack. The scientist snapped his head to the sound and Dega took that moment to call the camera to him quickly and drop from the tree.

He landed with a soft thump and froze again. He waited a minute…then two….Knowing that there wasn’t anyone coming towards him he pulled the camera into his hand and started back the way he came. He didn’t stop moving until he found his car again. Groaning about having to get back into the metal machine he climbed in. There was a lot that they still didn’t know about Flowey but hopefully this video would give them some more insight and bring the police to take the situation seriously.

All he could do was hope. 

And he didn’t have much hope to begin with.


	28. Salem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, don't know if you all read my other stories but just for an update for those who don't here it is. Last chapter I told you about this great job I had gotten. And not even 2 days after I posted the chapter, I was told I was being fired at the end of the month. So, once January ended I lost my job. I'm now searching and it really sucks. I was scheduled for an interview last Wednesday but they called me to reschedule but never gave me a date and I haven't heard from them since. So... I'm still jobless. Woo. *sigh* I now have a ko-fi button which is [here](http://www.ko-fi.com/nekoelena). Anything is appreciated, my husband still has his job but it's not the best. I'll see if I can set up commissions soon. Would anyone be interested in that?
> 
> Other than that I finally got this chapter done. This story is getting harder for me. I have the end but the middle parts aren't meshing together. Hopefully I can get it out quickly. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

When morning broke in your small apartment you climbed out of bed, stretching your arms above your head with a yawn. Opening your bedroom door you rubbed your eyes as you walked towards the kitchen. You would have to make breakfast for you and Ula. As you opened your eyes you noticed the tall figure sitting at your kitchen table with a coffee cup in hand. Crying out you raised your hand to form a doll between you and the invader. Before the doll could do anything a wall of metal came up behind the figure and a voice called out.

“Will you calm down? It’s only me, crazy.”

Blinking you called your magic back and glared, “How did you get into my house?” You asked as the wall vanished as well and you walked towards Dega.

He looked up at you and you flinched. He had bags under his eyes and he didn’t seem to have gotten a wink of sleep last night, “Was it that bad?” You asked changing your question.

Dega only gave a grim nod and stared back into his coffee cup. Wanting to give him some time to enjoy his coffee you poured yourself a cup. Taking a sip you looked into the fridge for what you would be making for breakfast. Another sip had you pulling out some bacon and eggs. Setting it all down on the table you looked at the clock. Sans was going to be here soon. You had slept in longer than you thought. Looks like you were cooking for four people then.

It didn’t take long and by the time you felt the crackle of Sans’ magic you had four plates of bacon, eggs and toast. You gave Sans a small smile before taking a plate in your hands. You walked past him towards Ula’s room and knocked on the door. The small girl opened it up and looked at the plate.

“Hi Ula, Dega has come back and it might be best if you stay in here while we talk.” You said trying to spare the girl anymore stress.

Ula instead shook her head, “I want to be there.” She said and opened the door wider. “I’m going to be fighting with you so I should know as much as I can.”

You gave a sigh, “There’s no way I can convince you is there?”

“No.” Ula said firmly with a small glare, “That creature killed my parents. I’m not letting him get away with that.”

Nodding you still hand her the plate then go back to the kitchen where the boys are waiting. Sans looks up and arches a bone brow at Ula. He doesn’t say anything but lets you know with his eyes that he doesn’t approve. You shrug your shoulders and sit down at the table and take another sip of your coffee. You then look to Dega.

“So, what happened?” You asked picking up a piece of bacon and biting it.

Dega sighs deeply and waves a hand to bring his camera out of his bag and to the table. “I got all the footage we need to take it to the authorities. Only problem is…I saw Flowey.” He makes a face, “We may want to reconsider telling the authorities about what is going on.”

You arched your brow, “Why?”

Dega sighed and flicked his finger. A camera flew across the room and landed on the table softly. You picked it up and turned it on. When the images came onto the screen you didn’t understand what he was talking about. Then you saw it. Turning your head away you put the camera down. That was… Shaking you looked at the table.

“He’s…he’s eating them….Not just their souls but…all of them.” You say glancing up at Sans. His eyelights have vanished and his fist was clenched on the table.

Dega spoke up again, “What do you want to do?”

You looked down at the camera again. You still wanted to take it to the authorities. Just because Flowey was eating people didn’t change that. The only problem was getting a meeting with the mayor and police chief. Yes, you were a coroner but that didn’t mean you could just make a meeting any time you wanted. Picking up your phone you called the only person you could think of to do that.

When the line picked up you sighed, “Jameson, I need you to come down to my house.” You paused as he talked, “We just need to have a conversation. I have something to show you.”

When you hung up the phone you looked to Sans, “I know you probably don’t like him very much but if we show him the video he can get us a meeting with the police chief and mayor.” 

Dega and Sans exchanged a look but didn’t say anything. The four of you started to eat the rest of your food. It didn’t take too long for Jameson to get to your house. When he did the first thing he noticed was Ula sitting at the table. He looked at her then looked down at you.

“Please tell me you called me here to say you found a missing girl and not because of anything else.” He said staring down at you.

You shrugged at him and closed the door behind him, “Hi Jameson, nice to see you too. Please come inside and have a seat.” You say making him give you a face.

“Hello ____, thank you for inviting me in.” He started and sat down next to Dega, “Now why the hell am I here and why do you have a missing girl in your house.”

Sighing a bit you hold out your hand, “Might as well rip off the bandage.” 

Sans glanced from Jameson to you, “uhhh, doll i don’t think thats-”

Before he could finish his sentence you created a three foot doll next to you. The doll placed a hand on her hip while Jameson jumped up from his chair so quick it clattered to the ground. His next words were a wordless scream as he ran for the door. A blue glow enveloped the lock and it clicked shut. Jameson didn’t seem to understand this as he tried to open it in vain. You looked over to Sans who was rubbing the bridge of his nasal cavity.

Sans held up a hand to grab Jameson with his magic. Jameson screamed again as he was brought to the table and sat on the chair. He turned his head around to look at everyone there but he didn’t seem to be calming down.

“Jameson, calm down.” You said holding up your hands.

Jameson finally seemed to look at you, “Calm down? CALM DOWN?! You just made a…a doll of yourself and you want me to calm down!?”

Blinking you shrug, “Uhhh… yes?”

“What the fuck is going on?!” He screamed his tone getting angrier. 

Dega looked at you, “I wish you would have talked to us before you just exposed yourself like that.This could have gone smoother.”

You looked to Dega, “I didn’t expect him to freak out. Be interested and shocked maybe but not scream like this.”

Sans sighed and tilted his skull, “doll, how did people react to monsters coming out of the mountain?”

You thought about that and seemed to understand. When monsters first appeared people had freaked out. The town they first came to had been rumored to have mass chaos until things were calmed down. When you didn’t answer Sans continued, “imagine what he is feeling right now. a human doing magic. especially your kind of magic.”

You looked back at Jameson who seemed to be getting angrier the longer you didn’t answer him. Signing you tilt your head, “So…uh… Remember when I was kidnapped?” You asked to start this conversation.

Jameson arched his brow, “Yeah. That one almost destroyed the police station.” He said arching his head towards Sans since he still couldn’t move. 

You glanced at Sans with a smirk, “Oh really?” 

Sans blushed lightly, “we’ll talk about that later doll.”

Rolling your eyes you looked back at Jameson, “Yeah, the guy that kidnapped me was taking humans to try and unlock their magic. That’s what the marks were on their bodies.” 

Jameson seemed to be working out the pieces, “And you escaped…which means…..oh my god! You’ve had these powers for this long and you didn’t tell me?!”

You held up your hands, “Look how you just reacted!”

Jameson tried to move and then huffed, “Can you let me go? I’m not going to freak out.” Sans gave a nod and then Jameson was standing up and rolling his shoulders. “I realize how I reacted but you have to look at it from my perspective. I came over here and you up and made another you out of thin air.”

You scratched the back of your head and shrugged, “I mean I can see that. Does this mean you’re going to freak out when I tell you the rest?”

Jameson seemed to pale slightly, “There’s more?” When you nodded he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. You let him have his moment before you spoke up again. Finally he opened his eyes and sat down looking up at you. “Go ahead.”

You started to tell him the whole story. Learning of Flowey when you had gotten your magic, the missing people, the criminals going missing, your friends showing up at your brothers house, their magic, and finally the army that Flowey was putting together. When it was all said and done you felt parched and smiled softly when a glass of water floated over to you covered in blue magic. Taking the glass you watched Jameson as he watched the video that Dega had brought over. When he looked at that you told him your plan to take the video to the police chief and mayor to help you gather a way to handle this threat.

Jameson was quiet for a long time. When he finally looked back at you he was stern, “___, I never took you for an idiot so stop acting like one.” 

Bristling you glared, “What the hell does that mean?” You demand.

“It means you’re being stupid!” He said and shook his head, “You can’t go to the mayor or even the government about this.”

“Why the hell not?” 

“Why not? I…are you serious right now?” Jameson asked almost baffled. He pinched the bridge of his nose, “Did you even pay attention to history in school? 1693 the Salem witch trials occurred and nineteen people were hanged, stoned and drowned for being _accused_ of witchcraft. You actually have magic and you want to go out and say ‘Hey look at me!’. If you tell the mayor or anyone outside of this room you will cause mass hysteria and the government will respond with wiping out the threat.”

Sans’ eye lights went out as Jameson talked and your heart started to drop a bit. While the Salem witch trials were a real thing it was so long ago. Could people really respond so viciously like that? Looking up at him you questioned, “What happens when Flowey attacks? People are bound to see magic users and then what?”

Jameson ran his hands into his hair groaning, “Can you take the fight to him? This place he is at is secluded and you can have this battle without the city finding out.”

Shaking your head you clenched your fists, “And what about after? There are more people there being held against their will. They will want to go back to their lives! People are going to find out about us, our children are going to have magic!”

Jameson stood up, “I’m not saying to keep this a secret forever! I’m saying to keep this war a secret! If the government finds out about this they will see it as an attack on the nation and they will kill you all and possibly the monsters.” He turned to Sans, “I know you are going to argue but even you know that the action of one monster can damn all of you. And what this Flowey is doing will get you all locked back under the mountain or worse.”

You stood there, all of your plans and arguments defeated. You understood why Dega wanted you to call a neutral party. Jameson had brought up things you hadn’t even thought of. He also made arguments that the others didn’t want to get into with you. After your fight with Asgore yesterday you didn’t blame them. You thought about what you could do to do all of this without letting the town find out. 

Dega was the frist to speak. “So what do we do?” He asked looking at you.

You sighed and closed your eyes covering your forehead with your hand, “Now…I have to talk to Asgore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who might think the reader is changing her mind so quickly, I just want to say that this was planned. She is very hot headed and her going over the top with Asgore was needed. You'll see soon. It was either going to be Jameson or Dega who argued these points but I thought the third party would hit her better than Dega. :) Hope you guys liked it.


	29. Tea and Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to say this here and now. I would NOT have been able to write this chapter without my friend Lacewing. She worked with me in a small rp to help me get Asgore's line down just right. T_T I owe this chapter to her so please go and fill her with love!!! Go [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacewing/pseuds/lacewing)

It didn’t take long for your small party to make it to Asgore’s, what with Sans and you being able to teleport. You had left Dega with Ula back at your place, so that left only you, Sans and Jameson. The three of you followed Sans towards the gardens, that you had heard was where Asgore liked to spend his time. Walking into the garden you were overtaken with the smell of nature and fragrence. There were so many flowers of all different species that it was hard to count all of them.

You stood in the pathway with the boys behind you for a long moment. You could see Asgore just down the path watering some tulips. He was smiling down at them in a way that you didn’t want to speak. Not that you could at the moment. You were prideful and here you were to talk with him not even two days after you had yelled at him in front of everyone.

Asgore spoke after a few moments of silence, “Do sit down, I'm not going to eat you, no matter how small you are. I'll go get some tea.” He said pulling the watering can back to stop the water. He nodded his head to a small table off to the side as he walked towards the house.

You felt your hand twitch at his comment about your height but you ignored it for now. Walking over to the table he had nodded to you sat down in one of the chairs. “You can probably guess why I’m here.” You said looking back to where he had left from. You were shocked a bit when Asgore came back pushing a dainty little tea cart. It had a lovely gold trimmed set of golden flower painted cups and saucers. There were even small cookies on a plate.

He took to preparing the tea, offering sugar lumps and cream, “Likely to shout again.” A touch of amusement at the moment. You gave a small huff of a laugh, you could tell he was more comfortable in his garden wearing his tacky Hawaiian printed shirt and kakis. While it was strange to see it did fit him, along with the dirt smugged into parts of his fur. It created a full picture when you looked at him with all the flowers he tended to behind him.

Asgore offered you a cup, “Golden flower tea, there isn’t much of it on the surface, so I have to travel to the underground to get more.” He admitted, “I haven’t gotten a proper bed of the flowers to grow here yet.”

Taking the tea cup you gave a thankful smile, “Thank you for the tea, but I have something new to show you and then…” You paused and took a deep breath, “We’ll talk…and hopefully we can figure out where to go from here.”

You took a sip of the tea as Sans walked forward to hand Asgore the camera Dega had given you. You had to admit the tea was wonderful. It had a taste you couldn’t even place and the light zest made you want to drink more. From the corner of your eyes you could see Jameson watching with a curious look on his face.

Asgore hummed and took the small camera in his large hands. Sitting down on a wide plain bench next to the table he turned the camera over a few times and tried to figure out how to work it before he sighed, “Could you turn this on for me? I’m afraid I may break it.” He said defeated as he offered it back to Sans.

Sans gave a chuckle and moved back towards his King. “sure thing asgore.” He bent down a bit and pressed a few buttons. The screen lit up and the video started. Sans nodded his head and moved back to stand behind you again.

Asgore waved to the cart, “Have some tea, the cookies are rather nice as well.” He said to Sans and Jameson as he watched the video.

Jameson was more than happy to grab a cup. You looked over at him as he grabbed a cup and a few cookies. When you raised your eyebrow at him he just slinked back only slightly embarrassed. Sans didn’t grab anything. You assumed he didn’t want any and you turned to watch Asgore. His face was utterly still, almost cold as he watched. When he finished he passed it back to Sans and picked up his tea to drink.

“This is very grave indeed. I’m sure your government will send you all the military backup you could want with something like that to show them.” He said watching you for your reaction.

The comment made you flinch, only slightly, “That’s….” You sighed heavily, “We aren’t going to the military.” You said simply.

Asgore took a sip of tea but you could see his smirk before the cup covered it, “Oh? You seemed so set that this was a human thing the other day.”

You clenched your teeth and closed your eyes. You were trying so hard to push through your pride to admit that you were wrong. It didn’t help that you could hear the small amount of gloating he had in his tone. Sans reached down and placed a hand on your shoulder. It steadied you a bit and you opened your eyes. “I admit, that some of the things I said the other day were out of line. After I had calmed down I went to Jameson…” You started nodding to your friend, “about where to go from there. He, as an outsider looking in, told me how big of an idiot I was being.”

Asgore was quite for a moment after your admission and you could see in his expression that he enjoyed it a bit too much. Finally he sighed, “I will admit, my own pride also was in the way, and well, I never was one to think the clearest at times. That was Tori’s job, but even if I am mostly retired these days, I am still a King and I have to think beyond my own prejudices.” He rubbed one of his horns, as if the base was sore. “Which Tori was more than willing to remind me of quite forcefully the other day.”

You gave a small smile in understanding. “I can imagine.” And you could. With the way Toriel had left after Asgore, you knew she was probably furious with the monster. If he was rubbing his horn that she probably did more than yell at him.

Looking down at your tea cup you continued, “I was fooling myself in thinking our government would help us with this. Jameson was the one who reminded me of that.” You gave a small smile, “Though I’m sure Sans was trying as well, but I wouldn’t listen.” You looked back at Asgore, “You may not have heard of it but there was a point in our history where people believed others had magic. In just the thought of the potential they hung and burned the suspects.”

“It…happened even back before the war as well. Only then, there were those with real magic.” He sighed, “So, aside from admitting we were wrong and having tea, what is it you are proposing here today?”

Taking one last sip of your tea you placed it down on the ornate table, “An alliance of sorts. Dega, Jameson and I think we have a plan to try and tear down Flowey’s army from the inside. There are only two problems.” You held up two fingers, “One, he’s going to figure out what we are doing and when that happens there is going to be a fight. A large one and we can’t fight it with only the five mages we have now.”

“Not if he’s building himself an army.” He agreed, saying nothing of him eating people now. That was a whole level of worry that you assumed neither of you wanted to think too much about. Not yet at least.

You nodded, “I’m asking now…fight with us. Help us take him down. This one monster is trying to take down, not only my way of life, but yours as well. If the government found out about this, what will happen when they come to you?”

Asgore was quiet for a long time. You could see that he was thinking about how to respond to your request. He probably didn’t like the fact that mages were back, or that you were a mage now. While you were stubborn before, having your magic just increased that. You had seen how it had affected your brother and Sans so to say you were probably getting under the Kings fur was an understatement.

Setting aside his tea Asgore folded his hands over his knees thinking, “We do not have much in a way of an acting force. I could get a few of the old guard to help but I am honestly not sure how many we will have. I was never one for espionage and this definitely seems to be a situation that would require that.” He reached up and stroked his beard lost in thought. “You will need to speak with Undyne. She can likely help more in this situation as she will have a greater concept of what forces we can bring to bare in this dark hour.” He stopped for a moment and looked serious, “Politically, if your government comes I must be able to claim ignorance if this goes south. It is my best chance for protecting the civilians of my people. But…I can’t hide, I did that once already.”

It felt like a small weight was taken off of your soul. You could work with Undyne with no fear of reprimand from Asgore. You could figure out a plan of attack. This could actually work! With this help you knew in your soul that you could win. That only left….after…

Nodding you looked at your hands, “Thank you. That honestly is great news and with your help, we can beat this creature.” You then looked up at Sans for a bit more support. He knew what you had to ask next and he squeezed your shoulder again. “That only leaves…our last problem… and the biggest one.” 

You closed your eyes to try and help but you had to look this man in the eyes if you were ever going to ask this question. Opening your eyes you steeled your nerves for the true fight. “When this is all over, there will be a lot more mages that will need to get their lives together. And they will eventually have families, which will make more mages.” You took a moment for that to sink in for him, “I would like to ask for your help in getting rights to protect mages like you did for your people.” Taking a deep breath you felt better for asking but knew it was not going to be easy.

Asgore was quiet again. Very quiet and his face held a blank coldness that told you nothing of his thoughts. After a minute he leaned forward and picked up a cookie, “I…can’t keep living upon the mistakes of the past. Mages..once asked me for my help and I refused them, it ended badly for all of us. Them and my people.” He tossed the entire cookie into his mouth and chewed for a moment before swallowing. “Very well. When this is done we will figure out what to do. It is going to be a delicate matter as you are humans, not monsters, and thus fall under human laws. What it means though is that we will have to make sure that the human laws will continue to stand beside you.”

You stared at him in open shock for the longest time. It took Sans shaking your shoulder softly for you to snap out of your daze. “I…I honestly thought I would have to do a lot more convincing…” You said softly.

Asgore sighed, “Yesterday you likely would have, but Tori’s been bending my horn. She’s been reminding we have adopted a little mage of our own and what would happen to the child should I repeat my mistakes.” He said trying to look a little bit self depreciating. “I know I am prideful, and a coward as well at times. But this is a new chance and I can’t let the past cloud me to the future. This..” He indicated to the camera, “must be stopped, because if the wrong people find out about it and it will become a bigger problem than it already is.”

You gave a nod and held up a tea cup, “I guess we both got knocked in the head until we came to our senses.” You joked.

Sans started to laugh, “don’t think he got the same knock, doll.” He said leaning down to give a skeleton kiss to the top of your head.

The motion and thought made your face go red, “S-sans! Seriously?!” 

Asgore, Sans and Jameson started to laugh. All you could do was drink the rest of your tea in an attempt to look away from them. After the four of you had finished your tea you had said goodbye to Asgore and finally gave him a handshake. Asgore nodded to you as he accepted your hand. It was the oddest handshake you ever had. His hand dwarfed your own so much his fingers were halfway up your arm.

Walking back out of the house you made two Dons and placed one on Jameson’s shoulder, “I’ll take him back to my place because his car is still there.” You said looking up at Sans. “Undyne is probably training with your brother so we’ll meet there?”

Sans gave a nod, “I gotta get over there anyway. Gotta work at some point in all this.” He said with a chuckle.

You nodded and he leaned down to kiss you softly. When he vanished you looked to Jameson. “Ready?”

Jameson looked at the Dons that was holding onto his ear, “N-no.”

You smirked, “Perfect!” In the next moment the both of you were in your living room. Jameson looked like he was going to faint again. You looked around for Dega and Ula but couldn’t find them anywhere.

Letting Jameson’s Don vanish you walked towards the table and picked up a note. ‘Went to go train with Ula a bit. Meet us there if you finish before we get back. -Dega’

Sighing you turned to the man, “Gotta go. You good to drive yourself home?” 

Jameson nodded and you waved as he walked out of your apartment. Once he was gone you bumped your head on Dons. “Let’s go to the training room.”

Dons gave a nod and the next moment you were on the sidelines of the open room. Dega and Ula were there and it seemed that Dega was trying to teach Ula how to dodge. He threw metal blades at her and she dodged each one. You felt your blood run cold. Why was he making blades? 

While scared for Ula you had to admit that she was flowing around the arena with almost a practiced ease. It was like she was using her magic to make her limbs move almost like the water she could control. You didn’t condone the amount of pressure Dega was placing on her but you had to admit that it was working. 

The training went well until you saw Ula make a misstep. That one misstep caused a chain that no one could stop. Ula slipped on the floor and started to fall towards the floor. Her arms flew up in the air not able to catch herself and in that same moment Dega let lose an attack. He threw it when she had fallen and in his panic couldn’t dissipate it before it connected right into Ula’s arm. The force of the throw made the magical blade cut right through her arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo....yeah....that happened..... :D The story is picking up more. I'm going to try and focus more of my attention here to finish it up. Don't know how well that will go but we shall see. See you guys soon~!


	30. So Much Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been gone so long again everyone. Things have been crazy and I've been trying to get this story to a close. I'll be honest I was losing faith in this story because it was near the end but I couldn't figure out how to get there. Luckily a friend of mine helped me figure out the filler. :) There are 4 more chapters after this then the story is OVER. 
> 
> One last thing. Tags will be updating soon. Be on the lookout for that. <3

Ula screamed as she fell to her knees. Clutching her elbow she looked down at her missing forearm and you could see, even from here, the confusion and fear in her expression while she screamed. You quickly ran towards the girl and you saw Dega running towards her as well. You couldn’t even yell at him right now. You could only fall to your knees next to the screaming girl and take her face in her your hands.

“Ula! You need to breath!” you yelled trying to be heard over her screaming. When it didn’t stop you ground your teeth and looked behind you to see Sans had teleported into the room with Alphys. 

The small lizard monster came rushing over with a bag and you stood to give her room. Her screaming wasn’t stopping but you didn’t think it would. Going towards Sans you saw him standing taller to tower over Dega, “the hell were you thinking?!”

Dega didn’t seem to like what Sans was doing and was glaring up at him, “I wasn’t trying to hit her! It was a simple dodging exercise!”

“so you use knives?! what about something that’s not going to _take her arm off_?!”

“Both of you SHUT UP!” You scream causing both men to turn towards you. “Arguing isn’t going to get us anywhere and Ula needs to be taken to the hospital.”

“U-uhhhh… ____?” Alphys called from behind you.

“What?” you asked turning around and froze.

Ula had stopped screaming. Over your own rage at the guys you hadn’t noticed. The small girl was starting down at her stump of an arm. Only, the stump was bubbling with blood. Taking a couple steps closer you realized it wasn’t blood…it…it was her magic. Her arm was a mass of red magic and it was moving out of the stump. It kept elongating until it started to fill and take shape. After just a moment the magic formed her missing limb and turned into her skin color. Glancing at the floor where her cut arm was your eyes went wide seeing it melting and evaporating into the air.

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” That was the only thing you could scream. You didn’t know what to think or do at this point.

Alphys was the one to break the stunned silence, “Th-this is amazing! You’re body ha-has taken a similar form t-to an elemental monster.” She said taking Ula’s arm and looking it over.

Sans stepped up as well and started to look it over, you realized that they were probably nerding out about this but you were still trying to wrap your head around it. “do you think because she uses water or is it because she has a determined soul?”

Alphys shook her head, “It might be a combination of b-both but we won’t know for sure unless we do some t-tests.”

Ula then yanked her arm back and glared at the monsters, “No…no tests…”

Sans snapped out of his geek brain and gave a soft nod, “of course. it is good though that we know about this. but just because you can do this doesn’t mean you shouldn’t learn how to properly dodge.” He looked at the ground and sighed, “i’m gonna call papyrus and undyne. they should be teaching you both.” He started looking back at Dega, “my brother has amazing control over his magic and undyne taught him the basics of dodging.”

Both Ula and Dega nodded while you were finally getting your heart to slow down. Everyone in the room jumped slightly when your phone started to ring though. Pulling it from your pocket you answered it quickly, “J-Jameson? What’s up?”

“Hey, I know I just saw you but when I got to the station I found out we had a body.” He said, “How quickly can you get to the corner of 5th and Olive?”

You gave a deep sigh, “I got to get my bag from work but I should be there in five to ten minutes. That give you enough time to drive over?” When he confirmed you hung up the phone.

“What did he need?”

You looked up at Sans and gave a sad smile, “Got to get to work.”

Sans nodded and walked towards you and bent down to capture your lips on his teeth. Blushing you kissed him back. When you both pulled away he grinned and gave a skeletal kiss to the top of your head, “be careful.”

You gave your own nod and gathered your magic to create Dons on your shoulder. He gave a two finger salute to Sans and teleported you to your office. Shaking off the blush from your face you got your medical jacket and your bag to do a field check up on the body. Once you had all of that you thought about where you needed to go. You had been to the street corner Jameson had told you but you shouldn’t get to close to it or people would see you use magic. Thinking of a building a few paces down you let your magic flow into Dons to teleport you.

The first thing you saw was flashing lights. There were three police cars and an ambulance that was most likely waiting for you. You waved your hand and Dons vanished from your shoulder. Putting your bag more on your shoulder you walked towards the scene. It seemed to be at an apartment building. Going to the police line you showed them your badge and were let in. Reaching into your bag you grabbed some medical slips and put them on over your shoes before you walked inside. 

The door opened to a hallway. On the right was the living room where a man was being questioned by the police. No body so you continued to walk in. There was a kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom. The last one you stopped at as Jameson was squatting down inside of it. On the floor there was a woman. Grimacing you walked inside the room pulling some gloves from your bag and setting it down by the door.

“What do we know?” You asked startling Jameson.

Jameson stood and turned towards you, “Clara Garfa, 28. Boyfriend says it was suicide.” He says and points to the dresser where a piece of paper was. “The suicide note seems to check out.”

You bent down near the body to look her over, “If it’s a suicide why call me to the scene?” You asked.

Jameson just shrugged, “Call it a gut feeling.”

Arching your brow you focused on the woman below you. There was a gun in her hand and a wound on the side of her head. You moved some of her hair away from the wound to get a good look at it. The gunshot wound was a circle and that alone made you tilt your head. You reached down and picked up her hand holding the gun, moving the gun to the ground and turning her hand over to search. There was something missing. Placing her hand down you stood up and looked at the room. The wall to the right of the body had the mess of blood splattered on the wall but it was odd. It was opposite of the bed. You would think she would have shot herself while sitting on the bed, not standing in the middle of the room.

“Your gut feeling may be right.” You start looking back at Jameson, “The wound isn’t in a star pattern which is what you would find on a suicide victim. With the gun pressed against your skin the blast will give a star like effect on the entry point. The other thing that’s missing is the gun residue on her hand. If she shot the gun herself there would be ample amounts.” 

Bending down you looked at the wound again and looked around the room. Standing up you moved back and held up your hand to a finger gun. “If I had to guess, from the shape of the entry wound…the gun would have to be..” You stopped right before the open door, “Here.”

Jameson nodded quickly and looked to the door, “That means this is a homicide.”

“One guess as to who did it.” You said turning your own eye towards the hallway you had come from.

Jameson’s face darkened and the two of you started towards the living room. You stopped thought and nodded your head to the kitchen. “Bring him in here. I’ll set up my tools to test for residue. He’s most likely washed his hands and I need more space than the living room will provide.”

Jameson gave a gruff of acknowledgment and proceeded to the living room. Going into the kitchen you set your bag down on the table. There honestly wasn’t much you needed for this test. Just a pad and a chemical that would color if it came in contact with high levels of GSR (gun shot residue). It was a neat little chemical that had been produced for cases like this. GSR was something that lasted forever. Because of this anyone could have small amounts on them just from interacting with people. Thats where the chemical came in. If this man had shot the gun himself then it would turn a bright yellow color.

You turned towards the doorway when you heard the man and Jameson enter. “____, this is Bill. The victims boyfriend. Bill this is ___ or coroner.”

Bill looked down at you with an arched brow, “S-seriously?” he asked and you glared slightly. 

“Yes.” You said slightly angry. “I just need to wipe your hands with this swab if that’s alright.”

The man seemed a bit reluctant upon hearing that. “What for?”

You didn’t have a very good lie for this. Instead you just calmly walked towards him and held out your hand for him, “Just a basic test.”

Bill moved away from you more holding his hands close to his chest, “I’m not letting you touch me until you tell me what the test is for.”

Giving a sigh you glanced at Jameson. He gave a shrug so you looked back at Bill, “It’s a test to see if there is any gun residue on your skin.”

“What? Why? Clara shot herself! Why are you testing me?” he asked moving away from you more.

You started to follow him feeling drained. You still hadn’t taken any rest from what had happened with Ula and now you were dealing with a man who didn’t want to cooperate. If he really did do it then you knew he would try to stall. You just didn’t want to deal with it today. “Just let me do my job sir.” You said sighing.

The man surprised you when he glared and reached behind himself. He grabbed a knife and held it out in front of himself, “Stay back! You aren’t touching me!”

You felt your heart speed up with the appearance of the knife. This just confirmed your suspicion of the man. You stopped moving and put your hands up in a placating manner. Behind you you could hear several guns click their safety off. It was now a stand still with you in the middle. You didn’t want to deal with this…you didn’t want to be the one to handle this. But you were and you had to try and calm the situation down.

“Bill…put the knife down…you don’t want to do this.” You said softly but it just seemed to agitate the man more. He shook his head faster and the hand holding the knife started to shake.

“No…no…it was an accident…” He said and you knew that was a lie. The wound wouldn’t be in the side of her head if it was but you let him condemn himself. “She said she was leaving…she said I was a freak…I just…I couldn’t lose her….”

You gave a nod, “Alright Bill…I understand…but you need to put the knife down..I can help you.” You lied.

Bill glared down at you, “No! You’re trying to put me away! Like all of them!” He screamed and then started to run towards you the knife high in the air.

Gasping you held up your hands. You felt magic fill the room and heard the knife connect with something. Looking up you saw Sans back and felt a deep pain in your soul. When Sans fell apart with small particles you screamed. Bill looked as shocked as you but you were in such deep pain. Your mind wasn’t registering anything other than Sans being dead. You needed….needed…needed to get away.

Before anyone could do anything you ran from the building. You could hear Jameson calling after you but you didn’t stop. You had to go there…had to…You kept running until you were almost blind from the tears and wind. You couldn’t seem to stop anymore and you didn’t know where you were running to. Your body knew where to go but you couldn’t think clearly. When you slammed into a door you started to bang your fists into the wood in desperation.

Quickly the door opened to Papyrus. He looked down at you shocked a bit concerned, “Human? I was getting ready to go to the lab to train the other humans! What is wrong? You don’t look well.” 

You ignored him and ran into the house, “Sans?! SANS!!” you screamed hoping what you had seen was a lie.

Papyrus came up behind you, “Human, Sans is gone-”

You didn’t hear more because you started screaming again. You could feel your body falling to your knees as you held your head. Your throat started to hurt with all of your screaming but you couldn’t stop. It felt like hours but was mere minutes that strong arms wrapped around your body. Someone was screaming behind you, trying to gain your attention. You didn’t stop screaming until the body moved to turn your around and you saw Sans through your tears.

Panting harshly you shakily brought your hands up to his skull but couldn’t bring yourself to touch him, “M-magic…? My…fake…” you couldn’t complete your sentence as your throat burned.

Sans shook his head, “i’m really here doll. i’m not fake.” He said and took your hands to place them on the sides of his skull. “papyrus called me…what happened doll?”

Fresh tears filled your eyes, “Bill killed you…the..the knife…it…you vanished…” You bowed your head as you started to cough.

Sans looked back at his fearful brother not understanding what you were saying. Now that you weren’t screaming you could hear the faint sound of your phone ringing. Sans moved a hand to grab the phone. You vaguely saw it was Jameson and Sans clicked it on and put it on speaker.

“___! Are you there?! Where are you?!” He screamed.

“i have her.” Sans said and you could hear Jameson sigh with relief. “what the hell happened?” Sans asked with contained rage.

“The case we have. The boyfriend of our victim got freaked and pulled a knife. She was trying to do a forensic test so she was between him and all the officers. She tried to talk him down but he rushed her. All of a sudden you were in front of her, got hit with the knife and vanished. She freaked and ran out.”

Sans cursed, thanked Jameson and hung up. He looked down at you again, “doll, that was your magic…that wasn’t really me. your magic made a doll of me. i know it looked real but you have to know it was fake…”

You shook with fear, “t-too real…I…I can’t….”

Sans softened and kissed each side of your cheeks. “i know sweetie…i can’t lose you either…” he sighed a bit, “i’m sorry your magic looked so real…”

Now that you could think a bit more clearly you knew he was telling the truth. Your magic had made a lifelike Sans doll to take the blow. Thats why your soul had felt the damage it did. It was your magic being attacked by vicious intent. You didn’t like this feeling and you didn’t like the fact that in the heat of the moment you couldn’t tell the difference between your own magic and your soulmate. You didn’t know how to fix that and it terrified you. How were you going to fight in this war if your mind confused your dolls for the man you loved? 

Sans moved the two of you off the floor and onto the couch. He kept you in his lap as you wouldn’t release his shit just yet. Sans smiled softly at his brother, “thanks for calling me bro..i’m sorry we scared you.”

Papyrus shook his head, “It is no problem brother. I’m just glad the tiny human is ok now.”

Sans nodded, “yeah, why don’t you go to the lab and start that training. everyone is waiting for you.”

“Oh! Of course!” Papyrus yelled brightening up, “I shall do that at once! Be good you two!” he said before bounding out of the house.

That left the two of you alone and you were honestly thankful for that. Snuggling deeper into his ribs you sniffed. Sans started to pet your hair and you closed your eyes letting your soul relax with the knowledge that your soulmate was here with you. Safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter. Next chapter is some steamy shit. I'll post it tomorrow.....unless you all push me to post it sooner. :3
> 
> Bye~


	31. Bound as One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I have no idea if you guys dropped off of the story or not but uh.... here's the next chapter. Its mostly smut so if you don't want to read that then uh...It'll be talked about in the next chapter. <3

It took longer than you were comfortable with to calm down. You weren’t one to freak out like this but here you were. Wrapped up in the lap of your soulmate with tears drying on your face and you voice rough. You didn’t know what time it was but you knew that Papyrus would be at the lab for a long time. If he was going to teach everyone dodging then…it would take a bit of time. Time you didn’t know if you had. Time that was running out and making you fear that something was going to be lost.

Sans could fell your heart picking up speed again and pet your hair again, “shhh….whats wrong sweetheart?” he asked and you didn’t like the new nickname but it was probably best. You didn’t know how you would react to…the other name…

“I…I think this is all hitting me….We don’t have much time left and… I have this gut feeling we are going to lose people in the fights to come.” You said softly, your voice low and strained.

There wasn’t an answer back to you. You knew he was probably thinking the same thing but…it was hard to think about losing anyone. You had come to love your little family of monsters. You had come to love Sans so deeply that your own magic had tricked your mind. It was something that couldn’t happen in the middle of a fight but you didn’t know how to counteract that. What could you do? 

Like he could read your mind, Sans spoke. “bond with me.”

Your face exploded with color and you looked up at him, “W-what?”

Sans was watching you and he cupped your face with one hand, “i know its quick and sudden right now but…you’re my soulmate and i love you. it would give you a way to know the difference between your magic and me and it would give me the peace of mind having you in my soul.”

You gave a confused look, “What does that mean? Having me in your soul?”

“it..when monsters bond it’s mostly just a marriage. they can sense the other and if one passes the other is the first to know, no matter how far away they are.” He said pausing to give you time to take all that in. “with soulmates…its a bit more deep. we have a deeper connection…i’ve heard. the only reference i’ve had is tori and asgore. there have been cases of shared HP, shared magic reserves or even an ability to talk together with your soul.”

“So…like telepathy?”

“yes. it’s not all the same but there is the possibility. i think it would help us in the coming days…” he then placed his free hand on your hip and dug his fingers deep into the flesh, “and it’s killing me that we haven’t yet. it’s a primal urge and the fact that i’ve held back this long is making it harder.”

That had you blushing. Was this really going to happen today? Now? You couldn’t deny the trill it put in your soul to think about bonding with him. This conversation had been put on the back burner after you had both finally sorted things out because life kept getting in the way. But there wasn’t anyone here. This…this could really happen. You then remember what you looked like and you pushed out of his hold. There was some resistance but he finally let you go. When you looked at him he looked broken. You held up your hands.

“If this is going to happen…I need to clean up. I am not bonding when I’m covered in dried tears.” You say and your words seem to ease him. He gives a nod and stands up as well.

“i’ll wait in my room.” He said and leaned down to kiss the top of your head. He then walked up the stairs and went into his room.

Taking a deep breath you walked up and into the bathroom. Looking at yourself in the mirror did not make you happy at all. You looked horrible. Tears stained your face, your hair was a mess and your eyes were puffy. Turning on the water you started to wash your face. When you were about done you started to wonder when was the last time you shaved. It had been…just the other day. Nodding to yourself you knew you were in the clear there. You combed your hair out and looked yourself over again. As good as you were going to get. 

Leaving the bathroom you walked to Sans’ bedroom. You thought about knocking but that was just stupid. Opening the door you walked right in and shut the door behind you. Whatever you were expecting was too much. Sans was sitting on his bed looking through his phone. The lamp beside his bed was on as the only light. When you walked in he looked up and smiled at you. He placed his phone down and held his free hand out to you. Blushing again you walked over and took his hand.

You sat down next to him and looked up into his eye lights, “So…how do we do this?” You asked softly.

Sans smiled softly and held his hand onto his chest, “we pull out our souls. they’ll do the rest. they’ve been trying to for weeks.” He said and he pulled his hand away and his white soul hovered above his hand.

Before you could pull out your soul you had the urge to touch his. Reaching a hand out for it you paused before you touched it. Looking up at him you waited for confirmation. He looked nervous but nodded. You stroked a finger down his soul and heard Sans groan next to you. You smirked as you realized what you were doing. You took the soul into your hand and squeezed it softly. He gasped and gave a whimper. The soul in your hand was smooth but also seemed to be getting slick. You wondered what that tasted like. Bringing the soul to your mouth you licked one of the curves on the bottom and were delighted when Sans cried out and gripped your hips to try and ground himself.

“n-no…fair…” he panted as you started to rub your fingers into the smooth surface.

You smiled and played with him for a bit longer before you brought your free hand down to your chest and pulled your own soul out. You held it out for Sans who quickly took it in his hands. He pressed and rubbed a phalanges into the middle of your soul. You gasped when you felt what it was doing. It felt like there were hands on every part of your body. When he licked you couldn’t help panting and whimpering. It was so much stimulation and all you could think to do was to lick and suck on his soul as payback. The two of you were a moaning mess before you felt the soul in your hand start to tug. You blinked and then realized it wanted out of your grip. Not wanting to try and stop it you opened your hand.

Sans had also released your soul and the two circled each other for a few moments. The colors twirled in the air before they started to press together. The feeling was indescribable. It was pleasure, it was pain, it was doubt, it was guilt, it was every emotion the two of you had ever had. You knew his fears and he could see yours as well. It was two becoming one and it was hard to figure out where one of you started and the other ended. You don’t know how much time passed in that pressed together sate but when your souls finally pulled back from each other you knew that your love for Sans was deeper than anything.

When you could focus on what was around you again you realized that you were in Sans’ lap. You don’t know where your clothes had gone but you knew that he was inside of you. It felt tight but oh so pleasurable. Looking up into his eye lights you took a hold of his clavicles and used them as handle bars to pick your body up and then let yourself fall back down. Sans groaned but didn’t take a hold of you. His hands were gripped the bed beneath him and with the way his fingers were shredding the sheet you were thankful he wasn’t holding onto you.

You wanted to move yourself faster but with how tired the bonding had made you, you though this slow and hard past was working. The way you dropped back down on him was basically going limp in his lap. He would slam to the back of you onto your cervix so hard that you could help but you couldn’t help but moan in pure bliss each time you did it. You could feel you climax climbing and you couldn’t take your eyes off of Sans. He was watching you with an almost feral look and it made the coil build faster. After a few more slams you froze and cried out as you came around him. 

Before you could come down from your high Sans picked you up, flipped you to your hands and knees. He was behind you holding onto your hips before you could fall over like your body wanted. With a powerful push he was inside of you again. The force knocked your arms out and your face pressed into the mattress. With him holding your hips all you could do was try to hold onto the bed as he started to pound. 

Sans moaned in a way that sounded like a stag. Deep, resonating from deep within his chest cavity. You could almost feel it, like an earthquake, going down from him and to you. You were almost fearful from the feral way he was claiming you. If not for how amazing it felt you might have been scared. But you weren’t. This was your soulmate and you trusted him with your soul and body. 

You were starting to lose focus and you could feel drool leaking from your mouth as you panted and moaned from the rough treatment. There was only Sans searching for his pleasure as you had when you were sitting on him. Finally you felt him slam into you one last time. You could feel him spilling inside of you making you already full feeling double. You whimpered when you felt yourself come again from the feeling alone.

The two of you panted for a long while before he pulled out of you. He picked you up one last time and laid down on the bed. He laid you half on him and held you close. You nuzzled into his ribs as you realized your souls were still in the air. Reaching a tired arm up you smiled when your soul started to float down to you. There was a faint shimmer of white around your soul. Glancing at his you saw yellow around his. His own soul was moving down to his ribs. You placed your soul back in your body and took a deep breath. You could feel him not just under you but in your soul. You also felt stronger somehow. Maybe that was what you shared. You felt you had more power to wield than before. It was an intense feeling but you were so tired you didn’t want to test anything out.

You were just about to fall asleep when Sans jerked a bit. You glanced up at him and rubbed his ribs, “What’s wrong baby?”

He looked down..he seemed to be searching your face for…something. He didn’t seem to find it because he softened and started to pet your hair, “nothing doll..go to sleep ok? i love you so much.”

You smiled and closed your eyes, “I love you too Sans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this. I tried really hard on this. T_T <3 See you tomorrow.


	32. Guerrilla Warfare

After that day things started to get complicated. You had better control of your magic and Sans seemed to have more HP. The thought alone eased some of your worry about the coming battles. It was decided that you and Dega would be going to where Flowey and his followers were camped out and to take any prisoners out of the camp. It was easy on paper but it took a lot of stealth. 

The two of you moved through the underbrush of the forest that surrounded Flowey’s camp. When you came to the section you needed Dega raised a hand. You stopped in your tracks and squatted to the ground. Dega brought out a small camera from his pocket and you made a doll of yourself and Sans. They were just tall enough to carry the camera. You gave a nod to your doll’s knowing they they could understand what you wanted. Dons gave a nod then they both vanished.

You looked over towards Dega who was holding a screen. You both watched as the dolls would take a few steps then Sans would teleport them forward to stay hidden. They had to find a window to be able to see in where the prisoners were being held. You had never been there so they couldn’t go there from where you started. They repeated this process until they came to a large building. Dega nodded his head and the two teleported up to a window with boxes under it. They pointed the camera inside.

There were ten cages in the building. Five on each side. They were all occupied and there didn’t seem to be any guards. Some were messing with their magic and others looked too scared to even try. You and Dega looked between all of the cages before you both picked the first one to go to. It seemed to hold a woman and her daughter. In a blink of static the camera went from the window to inside the cage pointing up towards the two women.

The mother gasped and looked at her daughter, “Di-did you do that?” She asked fearful.

The girl shook her head but looked at your dolls more closely. Your doll moved the camera to Dons and held up your arms. While you thought of what to say and do your doll would copy. Holding up her hands she began to speak softly, “I’m friendly. I’m a mage from outside of this. I’m here to rescue you and the others.”

They both looked relieved and looked around at the others in the building. A few were looking over already but some hadn’t noticed yet. Your dolls went around to each cage to tell them what was going to happen. When everyone was on the same page the doll of you vanished as you dispelled the magic. Dons kept a hold of the camera as he took each person one by one to where you and Dega were hiding. You kept them quiet as Dons got everyone. By the end you were exhausted but you had the first group of prisoners. 

You and Dega would do this three more times before it became too much of a risk. You had saved 34 people.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ula blinked when she came out of the teleport. She didn’t understand how you or Sans could do that and not get dizzy. It took her a few moments to collect herself but when she did she saw that her and Sans were in the woods near the road. Looking over at him she saw that he was watching the road already. He was a few paces away from her so she moved closer to him.

“they’ll be coming down this path. i‘ve seen it before.” He said looking down at her.

Ula nodded and started to collect her magic when Sans grabbed her wrist. “wait…not yet…if they see damage to the road they could cut off or turn around. we need to make sure it’s destroyed.”

It was logical but also dangerous. Ula didn’t want to actually hurt anyone. While she knew it was always a risk there was only one person she wanted to hurt. That one person was Flowey. That creature had killed her parents and forced her into this life. Now she was a freak made of water. She looked down at her arm and could remember it being gone. Could remember the pain and fear that she had really lost it. Then it had just grown back. She looked at her other arm and used her magic to make it start turning into pure red water. Did this mean….she had heard Sans and Alphys talk about her not being able to die unless damage was made directly to her soul. Ula didn’t know if she wanted to be unable to die.

Her thoughts were interrupted with a noise from Sans. Looking up she saw a truck coming down the road. Sans had his hand out out. She pointed her hands towards the road and waited. When his hand came down she pushed water out to slick the dirt road so it became mud. She kept it pumping as the truck hit the water and started to swerve. As it started to teeter from the force of trying to stay upright she felt Sans grab her shoulder. The world shifted around her again and when she was able to see again she was farther down the road. The truck was on its side where her and Sans had been. Ula shivered at the thought that she was close to being crushed. She didn’t want to think if she could get out of that.

Sans lifted a hand and a large skull appeared above the both of you. It looked like a dog skull and it as its maw opened a combination of blue and yellow magic charged. When it’s mouth was fully open the magic blasted towards the truck. Ula gasped as the truck exploded and she looked towards Sans a bit scared. Sans looked down at her as the skull vanished.

“the two men got out of the truck before i did it. don’t worry.” He said and took her shoulder. “let’s go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark and Ember begrudgingly teamed up for the last bit of attack. The two made their way through camp in the night. They had made it through the woods with no trouble or light because of Ember’s fire magic. When the two had made it to the gates it had been a simple trick to climb over. There weren’t many guards around the camp as they were guarding the remaining prisoners. You and Dega had really shaken them up. 

The two moved through the camp until they found the room they were looking for. Mark went up behind one of the men quickly and hit him over the back of the head. He dropped and Ember walked over him. It wasn’t until they were inside the room and deemed it empty when they spoke. “Why didn’t you just shock him?” Ember asked.

“Because it might not have knocked him out.” Mark replied with a bit of a glare. “Just get what we need.”

Ember nodded and started to go through the papers in the room. Most were sketches of machines and places around the came. Ember pulled out her phone and started to take pictures of the papers. She found a book as well. It seemed strange and old. Putting it off to the side she started pile all the papers into the trashcan. She used her magic to set them aflame. When they were nothing but ash she stopped the fire. Looking back at Mark she arched her brow.

“What are you doing? Short circuit the computers.” She hissed.

Mark shook his head, “Hold on. There’s a file on here….its…” He then froze which made Ember walk towards him. When she saw her own name she froze as well.

“Is that…?” She couldn’t stop her shock and rage at seeing her own name, birthday, soul trait and magical ability on the computer in front of them.

Mark scrolled through and they could see Dega and Ula on the list as well. “It’s a list…a list of every mage they’ve made.” He said “Me and ___ are the only one’s not on here.”

Mark then pulled up another screen and started to type quickly. “What are you doing?” Ember asked as he just continued to work.

“I’m getting into my dropbox. I need to save this file. We’ll need it when this is all over.” He said and made a few more clicks on the computer. Then they waited….and waited.

Ember growled, “How long is this going to take?” She asked crossing her arms.

“They have a bad internet connection and this file is large. A few more minutes?” He guessed then glanced over at her. “So…did you end up ‘finding yourself’ on your trip?”

“Really? You wanna do this here?”

“Seeing as you won’t stay in a room with me long enough to even start the conversation, yes. I do.”

Ember sighed deeply and looked away from him. She didn’t want to have this talk but knew it was going to happen someday. This day she was trapped here with him until they could finish the mission. Closing her eyes she answers, “No…is that what you want to hear? In all my travels I didn’t find the happiness I was looking for. I didn’t find myself or any bullshit like that.” 

Mark, for his credit, did look concerned. “Why?”

Ember felt tears prickle at her eyes but she held them in, “Because you didn’t go with me.”

“You knew I couldn’t.”

“Thats the thing.” Ember started finally facing him, “You could have gone with me. Nothing was holding you back. Your job would have let you off, your dad would understand and ____ is an adult. Neither of them needed you to stay behind for them.”

“Yes, but I needed them.” Mark replied angrily. “I didn’t want to leave and something happen, I wouldn’t be here. I…I have to be here for them…in case…”

Ember seemed to see where he was going with his thoughts. She softened and gave a sigh, “It’s been years Mark. Your mom’s death wasn’t your fault. You weren’t home. She died. She would have if you had been there.”

“But I wasn’t!” He hissed, “I could have been there. I could have made sure she didn’t pass alone, but instead I was out with friends. I…I can’t do that again…”

Ember went closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, “You know all of this could have been avoided if you had just told me. You made excuse after excuse to not go with me that I thought you didn’t care about me.”

Mark looked over at her, “Of course I care about you Ember. I still love you. Everyday.”

Ember smiled a bit, “And forever.” She said knowing it was something they always said in the past.

They started to lean closer together when there was beeping. Mark turned towards the computer and sighed, “It’s done.” He said and cleared the history on the browser. He then put his hand on the computer and let his magic flow through. The computer sparked and went black. “It’s fried. Let’s get out of here.”

Ember nodded and followed Mark out back into the dark of the camp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flowey slammed a vine into the ground making the ground around him and the other mages vibrate. He was enraged and was losing his patience. He didn’t have much to begin with and with all of these attacks he was wondering how he held out this long. He glared back down at the scientist, “How are they getting away with this? They’ve taken people, blown up supply trucks and destroyed every important file we have! How are they getting in?!” He screamed.

Flowey knew that the trash bag skeleton could teleport but he was too large to go undetected. There was no way he was getting in and out like that. His attention was drawn to the scientist as he shook his head a bit fearful of the creature. Flowey grinned, he always did like being feared and it was a bit of an ego boost. After Frisk had taken his reset powers he had lost his fearful nature. It was a large blow and to be feared again boosted his ego immensely. 

“We don’t know Sir. The attacks have been very organized and have to be the work of multiple mages or monsters. None of the guards saw anything. There was only one guard who was knocked out last night when our files were destroyed, but he didn’t see anything because of it.” The scientist looked down at his notes. “With the way things are going, we are going to run out of supplies before the end of the week. If they attempt to take more people out of the came then it will hurt our numbers. They took out 34 of our 60 prisoners that have yet to fully accept your leadership.”

Flowey knew that not everyone would follow him. They would be idiots if they did. So it wasn’t anything that they had 60 people still in cages before the war. The fact that the comedian had gotten them out was pissing him off. It was either him or…you…From what he saw you could make dolls. That didn’t say you could teleport like the comedian did. It just didn’t make any sense. They had 26 more prisoners left. Combined with the 23 mages that were fighting with him willingly to kill monsters he had 49 fighters. He growled at the low number. Before he had 83… now he had 49. You had taken almost half of his forces. 

He wasn’t going to stand for this. Pulling his vines up he grinned down at the man before him. “So what you are saying is we should speed up our plans.”

The man looked shocked, “N-no… thats not…”

Flowey glared, “I won’t let that stupid comedian and tiny human make a fool of me anymore. Get everyone ready, we are going to attack tomorrow.”

The man sighed and nodded, “Yes, Sir.”


	33. The War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please mind the new tags. <3

You and Sans were laying on the couch relaxing for the day. Today was being spent as a rest day for everyone. There wasn’t much you all could do anymore. All the files were destroyed, the rations trucks were gone and there weren’t anymore openings to get prisoners out of the camp. It was decided that everyone would recoup magic before you took the fight to Flowey.

You had your head in Sans lap as you watched a kids show. They at least said it was a kids show but they had so many adult jokes that you had to wonder about it. Sans was leaning his head on his hand while his other hand was petting your hair softy. The show and the clanging of pans from Papyrus in the kitchen were the only sounds in house. It was a perfect, peaceful time and you couldn’t help but smile in comfortable bliss.

That was when everything started to go to hell. The show abruptly stopped and a large beeping noise came over the speakers. You jolted up on the couch as the screen changed again to a news station. There was a man in front of a camera looking scared, “This is John Vangal from CBN News reporting live of a creature coming towards the city.” He said and the camera panned over to the woods that separated the city from the mountains. There you could see Flowey, he was tearing through the earth using his vines to pull him along. Marching on either side of him were mages. So many mages.

The camera went back to John, “As you can see there are humans down there with the creature. We can’t tell if this is a monster or not as he is nothing like we have seen before. We encourage everyone to get to your homes and stay there. The police have been notified and they are on their way to the scene.”

Standing up you pulled your phone out and started to call your brother. You could see Sans on his phone as well and Papyrus was standing in the doorway to the kitchen looking concerned. “Papyrus, get your phone and call Undyne. Tell her we are going to meet at the edge of the city on the south side.” You said. Papyrus nodded and rushed back into the kitchen to make the call.

You heard your brother answer the phone, “I saw the broadcast.” He said quickly, “Ember is with me and she’s calling Dega. He has Ula. We can get the rest of the mages that are going to fight with us together. Where are we meeting?” 

You smiled knowing that your brother was already on top of things. “South side of city. Edge of town. We’ll move from there once everyone is there.”

He gave an acknowledgment and hung up. You then started to make another call. While you dialed you could hear Sans talking to who you assumed to be Asgore. He was trying to get Frisk to be there. You had to turn your attention away as Jameson answered your call.

“___, I can’t talk right now.” He said, though he sounded nervous.

“Jameson, you need to get the police away from this. You’ve seen Flowey and what he can do. You know what we can do. Your men aren’t going to last out there.” You said quickly hoping that you could stop their attack.

Jameson gave a deep sigh, “I know that. But the chief isn’t backing down. He won’t even let me get a word in.”

“Where are you?”

“River street on the south side.” He responded and you almost wanted to laugh at the coincidence.

“I’ll be right there.” You said and hung up before he could say anything more. You turned towards Sans who was hanging up his own phone.

“What are you planning?” He asked reading your face.

You gave a soft smile, “I have to stop the police from going in there.”

Sans looked like he wanted to argue but he held it back. “I’m only agreeing because I have to get Tori and Frisk. Papyrus has to meet up with Undyne and the guards. You be careful. You hear me?”

You stood on your tiptoes and he bent down so the two of you could share a quick kiss. “I will. They are stationed near were we are having everyone meet. I’ll be there before you all.”

Sans gave a nod and you created Dons to your shoulder. With another blown kiss towards him you vanished. When you appeared next you were in the middle of the briefing with the police. A few men cursed at your sudden appearance. You looked around. You didn’t expect them to have set up tables on the street. They had blocked off the entire street it seemed and as you were looking around you heard the police chief call your name. Looking up at the old man you saw his glare. His eyes were full of rage and a bit of fear.

“___? How the hell did you just appear like that?” He asked with a level voice.

You took a few steps forward making the men move away from you. Jameson picked his way through the crowd and stood behind you. “Chief. I got here through magic. My magic to be exact. But I don’t have time for that. I need your men to pack up and leave.”

He seemed to glare more, “And why would we do that?”

“Because this fight is going to be done with magic. Not weapons. You and your men would be cut down before you could even try to fight back.” When the men started to laugh at you, you started to get irritated. You tried to calm yourself. You knew they weren’t going to just accept this. You knew it would take a bit. It wouldn’t do to lose your temper over this. Taking a calming breath you held out your hand. “If you won’t believe me then why don’t I prove it.” 

Your hand started to have a yellow glow to it and a doll of yourself appeared in front of you. She was wearing your workout uniform, was all yellow and was taller than you. The laughing around you stopped. You moved your hand more and made dolls of Sans, Papyrus, Undyne and Dega. You would have made more but you didn’t want to strain your magic. This wasn’t taking much effort as you just needed their shell to be here. The men around you were silent now.

“This creature, Flowey, is coming towards our city to destroy it. He’s created mages to do this. Some did not accept this and came to us. They are fighting on our side and along with the monsters were are going to take on this attack. I know you want to defend your city. But you are out of your element. Please, don’t throw your life away and let us take care of this.” You let your magic fade away to preserve it.

The chief looked to be contemplating this. Finally he sighed and pointed towards his maps on the table, “Tell me your plan. I’ll pull my men back from the main fighting but we can get medical here and help from afar.”

You knew this was the best you were going to get. Giving a nod you stepped forward the rest of the way and started to talk with him. It was a long conversation and soon King Asgore had joined in the discussion. Soon, everyone was there. The police officers were shocked at how many mages were there. You were thankful most of them had agreed to fight to end all of this.

Leaving the table you were able to find Sans fairly quickly. You walked towards him and saw all your friends. Taking a deep breath you looked at them all. “Are we all ready?”

When you got nods you made a large doll to stand above everyone. The doll called out to gain attention. “We are moving forward! We are going to stop them before they reach the city!” The doll yelled.

There were cheers from the mages, monsters and humans. As one you all went towards the threat to your city. It wasn’t that far of a walk before you could see Flowey, humongous and threatening. He spotted you and Sans and started to glare. You gave a wink to the deformed flower and turned towards Sans. He was concentrating and you felt a shiver go down your back. Looking down towards Frisk you saw them panting already.

Tilting your head you put your hand on their head, “Hey, it’s alright. You’re staying up here.” You said assuming they were scared. They looked up at you and hugged you around the waist. You gave a soft chuckle and hugged them back.

Sans then turned you towards him, “___, i love you so much.”

That had you a little scared, “I..I love you too Sans.” You reached up to touch his skull. “We are gonna win this. I know it.”

He gave a small smile, “yeah doll, we are.” He then closed the distance between you and kissed you deeply.

When you pulled away you could hear deep cackling laughter. Looking towards the enemy you could see Flowey watching you, and laughing. “Oh stars! He actually found someone! The stupid comedian found a soulmate and it’s a human! This is priceless!”

You decided to ignore him. You knew it would only piss him off more but you needed to speak to the mages on his side, “If any of you don’t want to fight I encourage you to sit down where you are and put your hands on your head! We won’t hurt you if you don’t attack!”

Flowey sneered and glared at the mages that was shifting, “If I see anyone sitting down I’ll personally kill you myself.” He roared.

You sighed seeing the mages either glare at you or look to the floor in fear. You just hoped that when the chaos broke out they wouldn’t attack. Everyone here was told not to kill. Knock out blows only but accidents could still happen. You also knew that the mages on Flowey’s side wouldn’t hesitate to kill any of you. Squaring your shoulders you spoke again, “This doesn’t have to happen. You can give up and there doesn’t have to be a fight.”

Flowey laughed again, “You really are an idiot aren’t you? There is no avoiding this. This world is Kill or be Killed! I will rule this world and you will all die and fuel my power!”

You gave a deeper sigh knowing there wasn’t much else you could say to this creature. Flowey didn’t seem to want to give you time to try and figure it out either because he screamed “ATTACK!” And the mages that were facing your party started to run towards you. You held up your own hand and yelled, “GO!”

When the two forces met chaos started to erupt. Magic started to fly everywhere and there were screams and shouts. You tried to stay close to Sans but a man grabbed you with a purple whip and threw you across the field. You made a doll to catch you. Making one of Undyne you had her throw spears towards the man. He laughed and cracked his whip to deflect the attacks. You flicked your hand and a doll appeared behind him. You watched as she kicked the back of his knee out. Once he fell you raced forward and punched the man hard. He wobbled on his knees before he fell over into the ground.

You took a moment to look around the battle field. Papyrus was standing back to back with Undyne fighting off five mages. The dog guard was collecting mages that were knocked out and refusing to fight. Dega was fighting a mage that seemed to have dragon wings. Ember was throwing fire at a woman who was making bubbles. Mark was using his electric sword to attack a man who was moving the ground from under him. You couldn’t see Sans and Ula and it scared you at first until you heard a roar of pain.

Turning around you saw them. Your felt your heart speed up as you saw Ula and Sans working together to attack Flowey. They seemed to be focusing him intently. Sans roared out something to Ula and she shot out her arm, it flowed into red water and extended to part of his chest. When it pierced a blue color shinned then vanished. Sans threw a bone to a part of his vine and a purple light shinned then vanished. 

It took you a second but then you realized they were destroying the souls he had consumed. If he didn’t have any souls he would just be a flower! Sans could see the souls without having to try and take them out! They could really win this! That was until you saw a vine moving behind Sans. It was coming out of the ground and was shooting straight for him.

“SANS!”

You screamed and started to run towards him just as he turned to look at you. His confusion turned into shock as the vine stabbed into his back and came out of his chest. 

“NO!!!!”

The vine pulled out of his chest and went back into the earth. Sans started to crumple to the ground and it took three dolls to catch him and lay him down softly. You ignored the chaos around you as you finally made it to your soulmate. There was a large hole in his ribs and you could see his skull start to chip away into dust. You took a hold of his face, tears in your eyes.

“No! Sans! Don’t you leave me!” You screamed trying to hold onto him.

Sans gave a painful chuckle and reached his hand up to whip a tear from your face, “d-don’t worry…doll…we’re gonna….win…”

Before you could answer him his body jerked and turned completely to dust. You almost fell over as you had been holding yourself up by holding his skull. Now he was just gone. Only dust and a large blue jacket left where he had once been. You stayed there shaken for a few tense minutes. Your soul was exploding with pain that was different from being attacked with magic. It was a pain you knew you weren’t going to survive. Lifting your head you saw Ula still trying to fight Flowey. You screamed and pushed past the pain in your soul. You would kill that flower, then get your soulmate back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was planned. It was always planned. <3 Hope you guys are ready for the final chapter. The next one is the last chapter of the story. <3


	34. The End

There was only one way to kill the creature in front of you. Flowey had consumed so many human souls and you had to destroy them all to be able and kill him. The only problem was, the only one who could see them was now dust next to you. Just as the thought came you knew what you had to do. You held out your hand and created a miniature Don2. He looked up at you with one blazing eye of purple. You pointed towards Flowey.

“Can you see the souls inside of him?” You asked stiffly. It was hard to see your lost lover in your hand.

Don2 looked towards Flowey and then gave a grin, “sure can doll.”

You flinched at the name and put him on your shoulder. “Good. Read out locations to me.” You then made another Don2 and took him in your hand. “Ula!” 

The girl jumped away from Flowey and glanced towards you, you tossed Don2 towards her. She caught him and was confused. When he spoke she nodding towards you, placed him on her shoulder and went back to fighting. With Ula on one side and you on the other you started to finish what Sans had started. You made dolls of Undyne, Dega, Papyrus and others. Each threw attacks towards the creature to destroy the souls that laid within him.

Flowey roared in anger and threw vines towards you. You made Dons and had him teleport you when needed. You relied on your magic to guide you, on Sans to guide you. The pain in your soul wasn’t dimming, it was only getting worse but you couldn’t give up yet. You had to see this through. A vine shot up from the ground and you missed the dodge and felt it pierce your right arm. Screaming in pain you glared at the vine like you could burn it with your glare. The vine was in your bicep and kept you from moving. You could see more vines rushing towards you.

Thinking on pure instinct you ripped your arm off the vine and teleported to another location. When you touched ground again your arm was lip against your body. You could feel blood falling down your arm so you used your left hand to control your dolls. You turned towards Ula and saw the girl not even try to dodge some of the vines. You watched as one of her legs was pulled into the ground to try and slow her down. She only ripped her leg off and reformed it with her magic. The rage on her face made her terrifying and you could see the slight sweat on Flowey’s face.

Going back to your task you continued to take out more and more souls. You could see Flowey getting smaller. Soon, Don2 spoke from your shoulder, “three left.” You could feel your body start to slow from the thought. You shook your head hard, you couldn’t slow, you couldn’t stop. Not yet. Not YET!

You had your Papyrus doll throw a bone to one of the souls and it vanished in a burst of blue light. Ula thrust her magic into the next and it vanished in orange light. You had Don2 make a large blaster and grinned at a now terrified Flowey, “Get dunked on!” You screamed as you let the blast of pure magic hit the last soul inside Flowey. With a burst of yellow light he screamed. There was a pause and then Flowey started to shake. The entire ground started to rumble with the force and a bright white light forced you to close your eyes.

When you opened them a small yellow flower was panting in the dirt. He looked around and looked about ready to bolt. Before he could red water enveloped him and ripped him from the earth. He screamed in the water and Ula walked towards the flower caught in her magic. She had tears in her eyes as she started to clench her fist. The water started to close around the flower, crushing him.

“This is for Sans!” She screamed crushing him more, “For everyone you’ve ever hurt! And for my parents!” With one last jerk of her hand the water pulled together until there was a distinct pop. Ula let her magic fade away and you watched as Flowey’s dust fell towards the ground. It was over….he was dead.

You let all your magic leave except Dons. You had him make one last teleport. Back to Sans dust. Once you were in front of it you felt your knees give out. You didn’t know what was happening in the fighting around you. All you could see was the dust of your soulmate. All you could feel was the tearing pain in your soul. It felt like you were being torn in two pieces and you couldn’t stop it.

Time must have passed because you could hear Papyrus come to his knees next to you. You heard him let out a sob, “B-brother…I…”

You couldn’t bring yourself to comfort him. You couldn’t even comfort yourself. You felt someone’s arms around you and you heard your brother apologize for something. He must think he needed to say sorry that your soulmate was gone. You couldn’t bring yourself to look up from the dust until you heard Toriel.

“Oh no…Sans, my friend…” She said softly.

If Toriel was here that must mean the fighting was over and Frisk was here. You head snapped up. Frisk was here! They were standing across from you on the other side of Sans’ dust with tears in their eyes. You felt a spark of hope, “F-frisk. You can load! We can go back and do this right.” You said starting to feel a bit of hope.

Frisk looked so torn when you spoke. They lifted their hands and started to sign shakily, ‘I can’t…me and Sans…we’ve loaded this fight over thirty times now. In each outcome either you or he dies. There is no avoiding it…’

You felt that small spark of hope start to leave you, “N-no…please…just one more time…I can help him…I can…”

‘You don’t remember the loads. We tried to tell you a few times but you got more rash and got yourself killed…Sans died right after, not able to hold on like you are and Flowey wins. We can’t risk that.’

“S-so…he’s really gone?” You asked and choked on a sob.

‘I’m so sorry ___.’

You looked down at the jacket on the floor and picked it up lightly. Bringing it to your chest you could still smell ketchup and pizza. You started to wail. Clutching the jacket to your chest you could feel your soul doubling in pain. You gave a gasp and looked towards your brother. He looked so scared, scared of losing you, scared of you living with this grief.

“S-somethings….wrong…” you whimpered.

Mark didn’t know what to say or do. He pulled you into his arms and you couldn’t even bring yourself to hold onto your brother. You could only cling to the jacket. Toriel was the one to speak, “You bonded with Sans…The grief of losing your soulbond, especially so quickly after the bond can be devastating to the other soul. Your soul is literally breaking.”

That got Marks attention. He cupped your face, “No. ___ you fight this. You will survive this. I know it feels like you have nothing left but you do. You have me, Dad, Ember, Papyrus….how will Papyrus feel about losing both of his siblings in one day? You can’t do this to all of us.”

You knew he was right. You knew that you couldn’t just give up…but…you were so tired. You thought back to the start of the battle. Sans had said he loved you. He knew what was going to happen…he knew he was going to die. That just seemed to make you weaker. He accepted his fate…why can’t you? You didn’t want to be strong anymore. You had spent your whole life fighting tooth and nail for every step you took because of your size. When you had finally found the one person you didn’t have to be strong for…someone who could be strong for you…you lost them…Looking up at your brother you gave a sad smile.

“I’m so tired….” You sniffed, “I’m sorry Mark…I love you…” You gave the last words to everyone as you felt your eyes close and your body go numb.

Mark felt your body go limp and he grabbed onto you with tears in his eyes, “No! ___! No! Don’t do this to me! Don’t leave me!” he screamed. He felt someone touch his shoulder and he jerked away from them. He laid you down on the ground and felt for a pulse. He couldn’t find one. He started chest compressions on you. He wouldn’t let you give up so easy.

“Mark…” someone said behind him but he ignored it.

“Mark.” He still ignored them.

“MARK!” The voice screamed and someone pulled him away from you. When he turned he saw Ember with tears in her eyes as well, “She’s gone….she’s gone Mark…”

Mark gave a low whine and launched himself into Ember’s arms. Space was made for them by the other monsters. Their embrace was the warm despite the circumstances.

Undyne took Papyrus to collect a container for his brothers dust. Papyrus had observed that humans would often cremate their dead, so he planned to do the same for you, assuming your family approved. He wished to put your ashes into the same urn as his brothers dust, well adorned, so you two would always be together. He would be able to tell you about his day, celebrate your births, and the anniversary of your eternal bond.

Papyrus looked up at the sky and felt orange tears fall across his cheekbones. He would be alright. You and his brother were not truly gone. What truly mattered is that you would both be in his soul from then forevermore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of you were hoping that there would be a load to give Sans and Reader the happy ending they deserve, but when I was making this story I knew that there wouldn't be. Thank you all for coming with me on this journey and I hope that you join me for my other stories as well. Your comments and kudos filled me with such happiness and I hope I gave you the same happiness with my story. I know the ending was sad but there is still happiness there. Right? :/ Sorry.
> 
> Love you all! Thanks for reading~

**Author's Note:**

> Like this? Try some of my other stories:  
> [Tomorrow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7654375)  
> [Tomorrow OVA](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12199428)  
> [The Bone Doctor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8782894)  
> [Enemy Fire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13307334/chapters/30456351)  
> [The Crow and The Dove](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13307454/chapters/30456636)
> 
> Wanna watch me write? Join me [here!](https://picarto.tv/NekoElena) I'll always talk to everyone~ Questions are always welcome about the stories. <3


End file.
